Falling Together revised
by IMAGINE0261
Summary: I am not good at summarys: Read and findout. Mitchie and Shane through the ups and downs of life and all it can throw at you. I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR IT'S CHARACTORS... ENJOY ... Smitchie
1. Happiness Is Nothing Without Sadness

Hi, I'm Mitchie and this is a story about me and my cousin Amelia. We have a story to tell and let me tell you this now. It is not your ordinary love story. Don't worry we all end up were we are suppose to be, but not without some…help.

It all started about three years ago. Amelia and I went to camp like we do every year. The only thing was this year was going to change everything we lived for.

A week before camp my sister Melissa decided she wasn't going to go to camp. If only she knew what was going to happen. I called Amelia and told her about Melissa. We were excited because she always hated camp and now she wasn't even going to be there. This was already looking like the best month ever.

The ride to camp we listened to Connect 3 the whole way, driving my Aunt crazy. We talked about how this year was going to be the best year at camp ever. We talked about who we would be seeing again and which cabin we were going to be in. We always made sure we were in the same cabin that way you knew at least one person you were staying with.

Sign in time. It is the worst thing to go through. You stand in line for like an hour before actually signing in. Once we did that we got or schedules and cabin name. We were Spain this year. We drove to the cabin and dragged our suitcases with us. We made our beds and looked at our schedules and saw that at lunch they were introducing our guest. Apparently we were having some famous campers and counselors. Me and Amelia looked at each other and quickly said goodbye and ran to the dining hall.

We laughed as we entered late. Everyone turned and looked at us and we looked around. We looked at each other still giggling as we walked to our seats.

"Now that our last two campers have arrived I will need to introduce you to our new campers. Please come say hi, Mitchie, Amelia."

"Come on Brown every year." Amelia said annoyed that every year we are the last ones to lunch and we have to personally say hi to the newbie's.

"You haven't even seen them yet." Brown told her.

"He has a point." I said as I looked around.

"I think since I was the first one here I should show the guys around." The girl said snobbishly as she stepped closer to Brown.

"Well these guys must be pretty cute for Arbor to be interested in showing someone around." I told her.

"They are the hottest guys on this earth." She said eyes all dreamy.

"You said that last year about Andrew." I told her. She glared at me before Brown butted in.

"Mitchie, Amelia, meet Kevin, Nate, and Shane Grey." Brown said as the three walked back in.

"Mitchie, am I dreaming?" Amelia asked.

"No." I told her as I looked at the smiling brothers.

"Oh my… I love you guys. Your music is all I listen to and oh my…" She said as she looked at Nate and said. "I love you." Oh she did right to his face then she ran to the cabin.

Which left me with THE, Connect 3. "This is Mitchie, she's shy, but give her a few hours and you won't be able to stop her." Brown said as I just stood there.

"Thank you Uncle Brown." I said and looked over my shoulder. "I can speak for myself." I hated him then and making it seem like I have never seen him before didn't help helping.

I took a step toward Shane who was the closes to me when Arbor tripped me and I fell into Shane which knocked us both over and on to the floor with him on top of me. He helped me up and I looked at Arbor then back at Shane.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed the tears that appeared he reached out to touch me, but I stepped away.

"Excuse me." I said before going out the back door and head for the lake. I learned to wear a swimsuit under my cloths so I could swim right after lunch. As I ran I striped my cloths to my swimsuit. I jump into the lake and just stay under the water for a while till I feel the water move from someone else jumping in. I surfaced and found myself face to face with Shane Grey, Arbors 'Boyfriend'.

Arbor talks about how he asked her to be his girlfriend all the time. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I spat at him.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Girlfriend, what are you talking about Mitchie? You are my girlfriend." He was able to stand in the water unlike me so he pulled me to him by my hips and looked me in the eyes. "Baby what are you talking about?" He holds me to him and I lose control and cry into his shoulder.

I feel him wrap me in his arms before he walks out of the water. He sits against the tree, where he threw a towel. He holds me till I stopped crying. "You cheated Shane." I whispered.

"I…what…?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Arbor said…"

"Baby, Arbor has been trying to be with me since we were three." He made me look at him. "You are the only girl I want." He kissed me and I almost let him continue. "Did I do something?" He asked confused.

"You promised." I looked at him.

He sighed and kissed me hard. I couldn't help but get lost. He pulled back. "I never broke my promise. I came to your psychology debate I was in the front row when you spoke. Nate dragged me away before I could say hi. You can ask him I almost killed him for it but then he surprised me with this. I think he did it because I was being very persistent. I had to come be with you. I couldn't stay away any more. I needed to touch you…to have you here in my arms were you belong."

"Shane I just… How deep have you fallen because I'm in too deep and if this is a fling I need to know?" I looked at him and tried not to show the need.

He doesn't even hesitate. He moves me so I straddled him as he looked at me. "Mitchie we've been together for three years do you really think it's a fling." I could tell he noticed the uncertainty in my eyes, because he sighed before he continued. "I love you. I really do and I know that whenever you're not in my arms I'm praying that the next time I see you I never have to let you go. Mitchie I will never let you go. I was going to give you this at the debate but I never got the chance." He pulls out a ring. "This isn't an engagement ring. You still need to graduate high school before we talk about that, but this is a promise saying one day I'm marring you and that no one can break us apart because I…love…you." He said the last part between kisses.

Tears ran down my face, yet I smiled brightly at him. "I love you too and Shane I want to marry you, but you are right I should graduate first."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We've all decided that we're taking a year off from touring and we're cutting back on recording." He looked up at me as he waited for my reaction.

"Shane music is your life how can you give it up so easily. Where did this decision come from?"

"Kevin and Danielle have set a date for the wedding and he wants to be around for her. I want to be around you. About music as my life, it used to be. Everything I did was for the music but that changed the minute I met you."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked confused at what he was trying to tell me.

"You came into my life and turned my world upside down. You made it so music wasn't the most important thing to me anymore. My family and your family became a big part of my life. You are the most important thing to me. I've never met anyone other than your parents but you talk about them all the time. I wanted that. I wanted to be able to know all those little facts about my family like you do yours. I wanted to be close to them again and you helped me with that."

"I…I…" I started.

"What is going on here?" Came, the voice of Brown

Shane and I stood quickly. "Sir…"

"No relationships at camp. I thought you were better than that. Kissing the guy you just met."

"Uncle Brown. He's my boyfriend. You know the guy mom and dad talk about." I told him. I could see he didn't believe me. "Here call mom and ask." I handed him my phone.

"You're not supposed to have this." He told me.

"I know but I needed it to talk to Shane." I realized the heat that rushed to my cheeks. I heard Shane laugh and I turned to him. "What?" I asked him, he pulled me tightly to him.

"You're cute when you blush like that." He kissed me.

When we pulled back I heard Uncle Brown. "Are they always so…" He asked confused at what to say. "They are. Then we have a problem. Thanks I'll call if I need to."

"We have rules and they apply to you too. No PDA. Your mom says that's hard for the two of you so this is what is going to happen. Hand holding is okay and kisses on the cheek are not."

"But…" I started but he had cut me off like always.

"No Mitchie. I will however let you spend free time together. Do we have a deal?" He looked at us.

I looked at Shane and kissed him hard. "Yes."

"You can't do that either." Brown told us.

"I know I just had to get it out of my system first."

Shane laughed. "I'm okay with the deal."

"Your mother did say you may break this deal and I'll be waiting. Have a nice month here." He said as he left us alone.

"How does he expect me not to kiss you? I haven't seen you in six months." He kissed my forehead.

"Already breaking the deal I see." Brown said as he came out from behind a tree.

"No, you never said I couldn't kiss her head." Shane pointed out. "Since we already agreed I'm free to do so." Shane told Brown.

"Alright but not in front of the other campers." He told us.

"Sure." Both Shane and I agreed.

"Why don't both of you go change and come back to the mess hall. Everyone will be gone and the six of you can all eat then." Brown suggested.

"Six Amelia never came back?" I asked.

"No." Brown shook his head.

"She thinks I hate you and she said she loved Nate to his face. Oh my god she must be so mad. We have to go, come on." I grabbed Shane's hand and we ran to the cabins.

"I'll come back when I change." He kissed my forehead again and jugged to his cabin.

"Amelia, I am so sorry I left you here all by yourself." I said and stopped her as she walked back and forth.

"I can't believe I said I love you to his face. He must think I'm such a loser." She huffed; she sat down next to me.

"Nate's not like that. If you talk to him I bet he'll be okay with it."

"Were did you go anyway?" She asked as I changed.

"Arbor tripped me after you left and I knocked Shane over. I ran to the lake and he followed. We talked and we're better than we were before." I had this smile on my face, she laughed at me. "What?"

"You really love him don't you?" She asked while she smiled at me.

"I do. He gave me a ring promising to marry me. The band is taking a year off, for now. They want time to spend time with their family."

"He loves you. I saw it in his eyes when he saw you in the mess hall. They lit up like when a kid opens the present he always wanted and it was sitting right in front of him."

I laughed at the analogy. "You're comparing me to a present. I'm not sure I like that perspective."

"Well, it's better than being the bee that has to try to pick the best human to sting." Shane said as he laughed.

"What?" Both Amelia and I asked as we turned to him as he leaned against the door frame.

"Frankie's idea of why it took so many times to find you. He likes you." He said while he walked over to us.

"Well I like him too." I said and stood in front of him while my hands played with his shirt.

He looked at Amelia. "If I kiss her you won't tell Steve right?" He asked her carefully.

"No." She told him truthfully.

Shane kissed me and my legs gave out and I was pushed against his chest as he held me up. He pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear which made me shiver.

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too."

"I'm still in the room." Amelia laughed at us. "I guess I should introduce myself." Amelia said as she stood up.

"Amelia, Mitch talks about you all the time. It's nice to meet you." Shane smiled at her.

"Well, it is nice to meet you too." Amelia took his hand he offered and shook it with a smile.

"Why don't we go and eat now." Shane suggested.

The three of us walked in still laughing. Amelia saw Nate and turned to leave. "Believe me just talk to him I bet he won't even mention it." I told her.

She walked confidently to the table. Shane took my hand and whispered. "Nate likes her. He was talking about her."

"Good." I smiled at him.

I got closer to the table and Danielle stood and rushed to hug me. "It has been to long since I talked to you. Did Shane tell you we set a date?"She asked while she watched me.

I smiled and nodded at her as I sat next to Shane. I looked across the table at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just the two of you. You're so oblivious to the world when your by each other it's cute." Danielle smiled at me and Shane.

I blushed because Shane noticed and kissed my head and chuckled softly. I smiled at him.

"They are so perfect together. It makes you think if you'll find what they have." Amelia said with a slight depressed sigh.

"You will, you just have to find the right guy." Danielle told her.

"I've been telling her that for a year now." I laughed.

"Shaney there you are. What are you doing with these two losers?" Arbor asked while she gave me and Amelia death glares.

Kevin saw the anger in Shane's eyes first because he stood up and was about to talk, but he wasn't quit fast enough.

"Never call me Shaney, EVER. What is wrong with you?" Every word Shane said was filled with venom.

"What is your problem with Mitchie?" Amelia asked through her teeth.

"We all love Mitchie she's family to us." Nate told her anger rouse in his voice. _It takes a lot to get Nate upset so when he said that with the rage in his voice it surprised even his brothers._

"How could you like someone like her? She's so boring and she's not even pretty. She's ugly and well, I'm not."

"Why do you think you're so much better than everyone else? You're just as human as I am." I had a tear go down my cheek at this point.

Shane turned his angry eyes to me and they turned concerned before he hugged me tightly in his arms. "I love Mitchie and if you can't understand that well, that's your problem." Shane told Arbor then kissed me sweetly on the lips and I didn't care if we got in trouble or not at this point. We broke the kiss and he just held me as Kevin moved to stand in front of us to talk to Arbor.

"If you think you can insult the girl who is like a sister to me like that than you are mistaken. Leave Mitchie and Amelia alone and let her be happy. If you were nicer maybe you would have the same thing Mitchie and Shane have. Now please, leave." Kevin said and pointed his finger to the door.

Once I heard the door close I sighed and relaxed into Shane's chest. "I need a ride. Could you come with, I think I might fall asleep." I asked Shane shyly.

"Always, come on lets go." Shane wrapped his arm around my waist and I turned to Amelia. "Are you going to be okay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get to know these guys. But thanks for asking."

"Sure." I turned to Shane. He kisses me one last time and we headed to our cabins to change into more comfy cloths before we headed to the stables on the other side of the camp.

"You don't have to come." I told Shane as I saddled my favorite horse, Chief.

"I love you and I like horses too so I'm fine with being here. You also look tired and if this will help I'm more than willing to help." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I hugged him before getting on and settled into the ride.

Kevin sat back down and I sat in front of him with Nate next to me.

"I wish people would understand what those two have." Kevin sighed. "Do you have any idea what he's like when he knows he can't see her the next day?" Kevin looked at me.

"If it's anything like Mitchie than I have a good idea. Her sister hates when she talks about it. She doesn't understand. I don't understand it but I'm starting to. She has to call me because Melissa wants to know nothing. I wish she understood a little better." I sighed as I looked at the door. "Mitch has found that one person that you just know you're going to spend your life with. He gave her a ring, promising to marry her."

"What?" They all asked.

"He promised to marry her, but he wants her to finish high school. She has this year and then she's done. She mentioned the break and how he told her that if she wanted to go to college he would fallow her were ever she wanted to go. She wants to go to Texas so he could be close to your family and she has always wanted to go to school there."

"They really are that serious." Steve walked in.

"Yeah…" We all answered.

"Where are the two love birds?" Steve asked.

"Arbor came in and said things about Mitchie. Shane got really mad, they went for a ride. They took one horse Mitch said she'll fall asleep." Danielle informed him.

"She always did at night. I use to be the one to take her on the night rides. It helped her sleep when she'd wake up from nightmare or if there was a monster under her bed." Steve laughed along with the rest. "I'll be at the stables. Shane will need help when he gets back."

"Uncle Brown." I said.

"Yes, Amelia." He looked at me.

"Why can't they kiss?" I asked quietly.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mitch was telling me about it. I think they should be able to show how much they care about each other. Kevin and Danielle can." I told him.

"Their engaged, it's different."

"Shane plans on marring your niece, trust us it took us two days to convince him to wait till she graduated. She does have a promise ring though." Nate spoke.

"They really do love each other." Danielle added.

"Shane's been talking to me about Mitchie. He doesn't want to hide their relationship anymore. He wants people to know how she makes him feel. He has never been like this before. He's never put someone first like this before and it's nice to see she has him wrapped around her finger." Kevin had gotten laughs out of every one.

"Mitch…?" I asked about three hours into our ride. I didn't get a response so I headed back.

I had gotten to the stables when I saw Stave.

"I didn't mean to be out so late I promise. She just…" I started to explain.

"Shane it's okay really. I understand. She would ask to go ride all the time." Steve smiled. "Here I'll take her." Steve took Mitchie and she steered in his arms.

"Shane?" She said frightened from not being in my arms.

I walked over to Mitchie and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm right here. I just have to get Chief ready for the night." I told her.

"I'll do it. You take Mitch back to her cabin and if she asks you to stay, you may stay." Steve told me as I took Mitchie from his arms.

"Thank you." I started to walk away, but turned back around. "Steve, I love your niece more than anything in the world. And you know that nothing will happen, we both believe to wait. I just thought I'd let you know. Have a nice night."

"Shane, I like you. I'm glad Mitchie has you. You're good for her. Even if she says not to just stay she'll be asking for you within an hour anyway." Steve smiled at me. "Oh and the deal we made I tore it up. I trust the two of you."

"Thank you." I tell him.

I got to her cabin and realized I didn't have a key to get in so I kicked the door just enough to rattle the door. Amelia opened it. She looked like I woke her up.

"Sorry for waking you. Steve said I could stay with her, if you don't mind?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all, Shane" She smiled at me.

"What is going on here and what is he doing with my camper?" Their councilor asked.

"Her uncle said I could stay with her. She hasn't seen me in months. He said she'd be up within an hour asking for me anyways." Shane told her.

"You will put her down on her bed and then leave young man." She practically yelled at me.

"Dell, really just let him stay. Call Steve. I would let him stay if I were you. He loves her and she loves him." Amelia informed her.

Her face looked shocked and she looked at me as if I was some guy taking advantage of the girl in my arms. I laughed at the look on Dell's face when Amelia said that.

"No, now please set her down and leave before you get in anymore trouble and you get sent home." Dell told me.

I looked at her and back to Amelia. "Okay but if she wakes up and keeps asking for me, than I'm sorry now." I told her. I laid Mitchie down and went to stand back up when…

I felt the bed beneath me and knew he wasn't going to stay. I couldn't let that happen. I held on to him like my life depended on it.

"No." I whined and pulled him back to me. He must have lost his balance because he fell on top of me.

"Baby, I would really but I don't want trouble." He said, brushed my hair from my face and kissed my cheek.

"Dell, I told Shane he could stay in here with Mitch." I heard Steve's voice but didn't try to see him. I could lose Shane if I did.

"Fine..." She said shutting the door.

I felt Shane get under the covers and then he pulled me close to him. He kissed me. "I love you." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in his arms?

I watched as Mitchie used Shane as a pillow while he had her held tight to him. I noticed Shane blink a few times before he smiled down at sleeping Mitchie. He kissed her fully on the lips and I noticed Mitchie stir and kissed him back. I saw her smile up at him when they separated.

"Hey baby." He kissed me again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you Rock Star." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I missed you so much." He said in a soft voice.

I giggled at the drawn out so that left his mouth like a new song. He pulled me closer to him if it's even possible.

He just stared at me and I noticed that he was fighting himself over something. "What?" I asked as I watched him carefully.

"There's something I want to ask you so bad, but I need to wait at least another few months. I love you." He told me.0

I just look at him. "I love you too." I kissed him.

"Hey. No kissing. No relationships at camp. Mitchie you should now that better than anyone here." Dell shrieked which woke the other campers in the cabin.

"Dell the rule doesn't apply to me anymore." I said before I stood. "And don't ask why. I'm not telling." I smiled. I liked this new side of me I fought. I told people what I thought. I could tell Shane was proud by the way he smiled at everything I just said. He stood and kissed me deeply and normally I would have pulled back, but now I didn't care. I knew how much Shane loved me and I didn't want to hide it anymore.

I left Mitchie to change before we met up for breakfast. We were having a peaceful breakfast well, till Arbor decided to come by, with her little posy. "Hi Shaney, I've missed you."

She sat right next to me and I felt Mitchie tighten her hold on my hand. I turned to her. I smiled at her and kissed her. "I'm not doing this just because she's here. I just need to." His fingers ran through my hair and then down my cheek till his hand rested on my neck.

"Shane, just kiss me already." I whispered.

He kissed me and I was hesitant at first when I felt his tongue that begged for entrance. I opened my mouth to him and I fell into his chest as he explored. I've missed this. I've missed him. I pulled back and looked at him. "I wish I was out of high school sometimes."

I heard him laugh softly. "I do to baby. Just, one more year till we can start making plans. I want to tell everyone about us. I don't want to hide this forever and now with everyone here knowing. Would you mind doing an interview with me in a few months?" He asked quietly so I was the only one who heard.

I pulled back and looked at him and noticed everyone staring at us with wonder as to what happened. "Yes, I want them to know." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before we turned back to breakfast. Well that got interrupted again.

"You really are with her?" Arbor asked Shane with disgust.

"You will never change my mind on anything. Mitchie is mine and she has my heart, now if you would be so kind and let us have a nice breakfast." I smiled at him.

"Sure." She still sat next to MY boyfriend.

I stood up to say something but before I could Steve came over. "Arbor, could I have a word please." He asked as he realized that he either had to interrupt or I would have to beat this girl up.

_  
Camp had went the same way for the rest of the month. Tess tried to break them apart and everyone tried to keep her away from them. It all seemed to work; life was perfect, for now.

It was the last day and I refused to leave Shane's side. I saw my mom pull in and Shane noticed how I tensed. He kissed me. "Come on." We walked over slowly.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." I started to cry and I could tell that it was breaking his heart too. He looked at me and I noticed the tears in his eyes too.

"Don't cry baby please." He begged, which just made me cry harder. He held on tightly and I did the same.

"Your mom didn't tell you?" Mom asked Shane. She looked apologetic as she watched us.

"Tell me what?" Shane asked my mom.

"You're coming back with us for the year." She told him.

"What?" Both Shane and I yelled.

"If you'd like to, that is." She looked at us confused at first.

"Really…?" He asked.

"Of course..." Mom told him.

He smiled at me and picked me up and spun me around. He kissed me before he placed me back on the ground. "I love you."

I laughed at him. "I love you too." I say kissing him again.

"Okay none of that on the way home." I heard Amelia but paid no attention.

Shane laughed as he got in the van and pulled me next to him. I didn't know how tired I was till I was in Shane's arms and he started to hum in my ear.

"She fell asleep?" Mrs. Andrews asked a few hours later.

"Yes Mrs. Andrews." I said and looked down at the girl that had stolen my heart. I remembered the day I realized she had my heart.

It had been months after we became friends. She sat next to me in her PJ's. We were seated in her living room as we watched TV. I remember as I caught her so into the T.V. that I had the chance to just watch her. She must have noticed me staring, because she looked back at me and ask me why I had been watching her. I kissed her. I just leant over and kissed her. What surprised me was she kissed me back. I remember after that I couldn't get enough of her kisses and I still can't three years and she still had my heart. I didn't know why I did what I did and I still don't, but I'm glad I did.

"Are we home yet?" Mitchie asked as she woke up and looked up at me.

"I don't know." I told her truthfully.

"Romeo here has been daydreaming the whole time. We have about another hour though." Amelia said laughter was behind her voice.

"Okay." Mitchie shifted and sat so she looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance.

"What?" She asked and looked at me confused.

I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her. "Nothing, you just look so cute when you're half asleep and your hairs a mess, but I think I fixed it." I kissed her again.

She pouted. "I look horrible?" she asked me.

"Never..." I see the smile that couldn't get bigger even if she tried and I couldn't miss that twinkle in her eyes. "You are tempting me Miss Andrews." I smile at her.

"I try Mr. Grey." She kisses me and then leans on me again.

"You two are so inseparable. I can't believe you went so long without each other." Amelia said as she turned to look back at me.

"I don't know. I just know she's here safe and that I love her and that's all I need to know."

"You know for being labeled as the funny one, you are a serious person." She told me as she laughed at me.

"At times," I laughed.

"Whenever you talk about my daughter you are. You have come a long way Shane. I know Mitch is very proud of that. You have also made her more independent. She stands up for herself now. I am so glad you came into her life Shane."

"Thank you, Mrs. Andrews."

"Shane, please call me Connie. We've been through this before."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Shane." She said her voice stern yet she teased me with her tone.

"Sorry." I noticed Mitchie giggled and I knew she was not a sleep.

"So could you tell me about her about your other daughter?" I heard Shane ask.

"She likes boys. She's dated quite a bit." I heard my mom try to explain.

I sit up. "Just keep Nate away from her." I said as I eyed Shane.

"He likes Amelia." He looked shocked and turned to Amelia "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"I'm glad you did." Amelia smiled at him.

"Don't tell him I said that." His eyes widened as she told her not to share that little secret.

"Sure, I promise." She looked at me concerned when she saw my face had fallen.

"I'm not sure I want you around her." I looked up at Shane.

"Baby, I love you. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed me and my worry faded.

"We're here and don't worry sweetie we'll watch Melissa closely. Dad and I won't let her get in the way. Even though I don't think she could separate the two of you." Mom said.

"Great, time to meet the devil." I said under my breath.

I took Shane's hand and walked inside. "I'll give you a tour later." I told him as I watched him exam the room.

"It's weird. I haven't been in your house in so long the last time was when I met only a few people from your family. I'm sorry, I really am so sorry I wasn't around a lot." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. "It's okay I get it." I kissed him quickly

"Shane Grey!" We turned and saw Melissa as she rushed down the stairs.

"Melissa this is Shane, Shane this is Melissa." I introduced the two.

"I can't believe you chose my sister over all those prettier girls out there." Melissa said as she batted her eye lashes.

I normally am not the jealous type but she pulled on my last nerve. "Melissa if you would just be…"

"I'm going to take Mitch out for awhile." Shane said, walked me to the door.

"Thanks." I told him as he closed the door.

"No problem baby. I never knew you were so jealous." He smiled smugly at me.

"I am not. Okay I am. I just don't like it when other girls flirt with you. They always look at you like you're theirs' and I hate it." I told him and I blushed as I looked at my feet as we walked.

He stopped me and lifted my chin so I looked at him. "They may look at me like that but I only look at you like that. I only want you." He kissed me. "Come on baby let's get back you have school tomorrow." He said gently as his forehead rested against mine.

"Okay, but you stay with me." I told him awhile I poked him in the chest.

"I will if it's okay with your parents." He told me and took my hand and swung our entwined fingers like a child.

I laughed at his child like behavior. I stopped him in his tracks and kissed him.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips and then pressed his lips back to mine. I laughed into the kiss and I felt him smile against mine.

"Mitchie and Shane lets go its late, time for Mitchie to get some sleep." Connie yelled from the house. We both laughed as we ran to the house.

Mitchie continued to laugh when we got in the house. She buried her face in my chest and tried to stop but it wasn't working. I rubbed her back till finally she calmed down.

Connie laughed at us. "Okay you two. Shane we trust you so you will be staying in Mitch's room. We made up another bed for you. Goodnight we'll see you in the morning." Connie smiled at us before she walked up the stairs. "Don't stay up much later."

"Come on baby your tired." I picked her up.

"Shane I can walk." She told me as she started to laugh again.

"I know, but I like to carry you, so please, let me?" I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are too good to me. How did I get you?" She asked.

"I ask myself how I got you every day." I told her. I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Baby…" I sighed and sat on the couch with her in my lap. "I love you. You have to stop doubting us."

"I'm just scared. I know you love me, but there is always the thought of you finding someone else."

"I thought maybe you'd find someone else while I was gone."

"What?" She asked almost angry at the thought.

"Yeah, you're everything to me. Remember the break that the band is taking? It was my idea. I want to be here with you. Not even Kevin wanted to stop to be with Danielle all the time, but I couldn't do it anymore." I told her, looked in her eyes and let her calm down and I let it sink in.

"Shane I can't be the reason."

"You're not. After awhile Kevin realized how much he wanted to be home and Nate wanted to be able to find someone." I saw Mitchie try to cover a yawn but it didn't work. "Come on, time for bed." I picked her up again and she relaxed.

Shane laid me down before I went to change and he did the same. I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper. "You'll know soon enough why, you'll understand that I mean forever." The last thing I remember was his kiss on my forehead.

"Mitchie get up you forgot to set your alarm." My mom said as she walked into my room.

"Mom I don't want to go." I whined.

"I know sweetie but Shane will take you to school and pick you up. So come on he's already up."

I got to school and everything went from bad to… well, worse. It all started before school even started.

"Ah, poor little Mitch have a bad summer." Tess said in a baby voice.

Let me explain Tess. First thing, she's my sister's best friend. Tess, the Arbor of my school. She is the popular, think I own the school, the hottest guy is mine. You know the type. You might even be that type. Well, her friends, yeah whatever. They just fallow her around because they want to be popular. Really how stupid. Sorry getting away from the story okay back to school.

"You wish Tess. I had a great summer. My boyfriend surprised me at camp and he's staying with me and my family." I smiled at her.

"Boyfriend, you can't even get more than one friend." Tess laughed and Melissa walked toward us.

"Mitch…" I knew that voice. I turned and saw Nate right before he hugged me. "Hey I haven't seen you since you left camp. How is the new living arrangement?" He asked.

"They are just perfect." I smiled and I noticed Melissa as she tried to get to Nate.

"I thought they would be. I can't wait till…" He stopped abruptly.

"Till, what?" I asked him.

"Nothing… Never mind…" He said quickly.

"Whatever, Nate…" I pushed him playfully. I looked around.

"Sorry, he's not here Mitch." Nate looked sad for me.

"It's okay I just saw him and he'll be here after school." I smiled at him.

Tess finally got over her shock along with the rest of the people in the hallway. "You know him?" She asked.

"Yes, I know him and his brothers. They were at my camp this summer." I looked at her. "Now if you would please excuse me I need to get to class. I'll see you at the house." I told Nate.

"Actually I'm going to go see M so I'll see you tonight." Nate blushed.

"No, you asked her?" I asked him excided as I hugged him I see Melissa's face and she looked mad.

"Yes, the four of us will go out tonight. Kevin's with Danielle, so he won't be there, but you'll see them soon." He kissed my cheek and turned to Tess. "You may not want to talk to her like that tomorrow or I know someone, well a few people who would talk back. Have a nice day and Mitch if he looks stress and won't tell you why don't push him. Just let him stress, you'll find out why tonight." He then turned to Melissa. "If you do anything you know he'll tear you apart." Nate told her seriously. "See you tonight Mitch."

"Sure Nate." I said as I headed to class.

School was different. People tried to be nice to me, but I knew better. I ignored them till 5th hour.

"How does a loser like you date a guy that Nate Grey knows?" Arbor walked over to me.

"Easy I was myself." I told her getting mad.

"You've been dating the guy for what, a month." Tess said in her snobby way.

"Three years." I said angrily.

"How come we never heard about it?"

"Because we wanted to keep it quiet and no I'm not telling you who it is."

"I bet he doesn't even love you." Tess had hit a nerve when she told me that.

"You don't know anything." I yelled at her. "He loves me and you'll see."

"Whatever. Loser…"

"You're the loser and the bi..." I shouldn't have said that because after that she punched me.

I ended up in student services and I cried so hard that they called my house for someone to calm me down or take me home. Arbor was in administration.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrews I need to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead Shane." Connie said.

"Um… I just wanted to ask you…" The house phone rang. Mrs. Andrews got up she talked for a few seconds before she turned to me.

"Yes, I'll send her boyfriend… He could get her to calm down and go back to class… What, is she okay…? Yes… Okay… Thank you."

"Go ahead ask then I need you to go to Mitch's school. Something happened." Connie said.

"I just want to ask you for your blessing to ask Mitchie to marry me…tonight." I asked. I was so nervous I thought the worst.

Connie stood and hugged me before she pulled back and said, "I give you my blessing."

I turned to Andy. He smiled at me and shook my hand. "I couldn't have picked a better man for my baby girl." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, thankful that they gave me permission to ask their daughter to marry me. "I also want to ask your permission to take Mitch to Chicago for dinner and stay for the night. I have an interview the next morning and Mitchie said she wanted to tell everyone so I thought that…"

"Shane, it's alright you have our permission. I'll get Mitch's homework for her and you two have fun." Steve said to stop my rant.

"Thank you so much." I said.

I saw Mitchie and then I noticed the tear that ran down her cheek. She cried so hard I didn't think she could even see anything that was put in front of her face. I saw Caitlyn try to calm Mitchie down but it didn't work.

"Hey Caitlyn I've got it you can go back to class or you..." I told her, but was cut off.

"J…o…e…" Mitchie said between sobs.

"Hi baby. What happened?" I put a hand to the side of her ribcage and she winced. "What is it?" I ask concerned.

"Tess punched her there. There has to be a bruise now." Caitlyn, told me.

I pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her bra and I winced at the sight of the bruise on her side.

"Oh my god, Mitch…" I let my fingers trace over the bruise. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine…now." She threw herself into my arms and I gladly held her.

"Why don't you go finish your last two classes and then I'll come pick you up and you won't have to come tomorrow." I kissed her head as she just sat in my lap.

"Okay." She looked up at me and the tears were still wet on her cheeks and the sadness in her eyes where almost enough to make me cry.

I wiped her tears and kissed her.

"Excuse me. None of that please." The substitute receptionist said as she looked down at me and Shane.

"I'm sorry I just…" He started but was cut off as we stood.

"You're Shane Grey." She asked in a way that made me want for her to go away and leave me alone with Shane.

"Yes ma'am." He politely said. "If you don't mind could I stay in here till the end of the day?" He asked her sweetly. I looked at him. He turned back to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be here if you can't make it through the day. I love you."

"I love you too." I didn't care if the lady could give me detention or not, I kissed him and not just a little peck either. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

When we parted I could see the lady wasn't happy, but she didn't say anything. She dragged Shane to the other side of the desk and into a different room. I fallowed Caitlyn to class.

I saw Tess and I looked at Mitchie. I felt her tense at my side as she noticed Tess in the chair next to her.

"Let me guess mommy and daddy came to talk you into coming back to class?" Tess asked.

"No her parents sent her boyfriend over. He loves her. You just wish you had something like Mitch and Shane have." I saw Mitchie look at me shocked before Tess looked between me and Mitchie. "Sorry." I apologized as Mitchie huffed in her chair.

"It's okay it was bound to happen soon anyways." I put my head on my desk.

"Shane, the only famous Shane I know who is close to our age and is friends with Nate Grey is Shane Grey." Tess laughed. "And you, dating him that's just ridicules."

"I know." I said as I lifted my head off of my desk. "I still don't understand why he picked me." I shrugged; the whole class listened into the conversation.

"I don't believe you." Tess leaned back in her chair.

"Then don't, but watch Ellen on Monday and you can see it for your selves." I told her and I saw Caitlyn's face as it lit up in a smile as I stood up for myself.

"He really has changed you Mitch." I frowned at her. She laughed at me. "In a…good way… don't worry the guys perfect for you." She smiled at me.

I finally heard the bell ring from the room I was put in. I never wanted to be in there again. I walked out and to the car with my sunglasses and hat on. I saw her come out of the school. She laughed at something Caitlyn said. I loved to hear her laugh. When she looked up and caught my eye, poor Caitlyn noticed and smiled at us. I could see her put her hand on Mitch's shoulder and she said "I'll see you later." She ran to me and I gladly picked her off the ground and held on to her.

"Baby you have no idea how stressful today has been." I said into her neck.

"I can take a guess." I felt her smile into my shoulder.

"Come on I want to get out of here before someone notices me."

"Good idea Rock Star." She laughed at me as I opened her door for her. "You're too perfect sometimes."

"You are always to perfect. I always wonder how I got so lucky." I told her and brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her.

"Me too..." We shared a smile. I took her hand in mine and played with her purity ring as I drove her back to her house, thought about how by this time tomorrow she should have the engagement ring on her that I have for her.

"Come on Mitch. How long does it take to pack for one night?" I looked up at him as he sat on my bed.

"Well I have to have comfy cloths and I have to find the best outfit to wear on Ellen." I told him and went back to look through my closet.

"Baby, my mom already got you an outfit. She wanted to. It's so you. So now can we go?" He pulled me down to lay next to him.

"Now I don't want to go even more. I want to stay like this." I pouted as I looked at him.

"Don't, I spent weeks on this date tonight." He pulled me up with him.

"Have I told you how much I love that dress on you?" I kissed her neck softly as we got to the restaurant.

"A few times, but I don't mind hearing it." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but kiss her.

"I can't wait to give you your surprise." I was nervous. _Will she say yes or no? Does she still even want to get married?_ All my doubts and worries invaded my thoughts. _Should I even propose?_ I asked myself this all day and then I asked myself… _Can I live without her?_ _Could I move on and never want to feel the love she gives ever again. _And my answer was always the same…NO._ I could never live without her in any way_… I was pulled out of my thoughts by her thumb tracing my jaw. I looked at her and saw the concern.

"Are you okay, Shane?" She kissed were her finger had just been.

"I'm better then okay." I kissed her like she wanted me too.

Throughout dinner Nate and Amelia sat across from us. They whispered and kept their eyes on me and Shane. They smiled at us. I was annoyed.

"What?" I asked finally. Shane looked up at me.

"Nothing…" They both answered and looked quickly to their plates.

"Shane, what is going on?" I asked frustrated with the distance from him and the stares from M and Nate.

"Let's go for a walk." He took my hand and led me out into the parking lot.

It had been a hot day but the rain we got during dinner made the temperature drop down a couple degrees which caused me to shiver. Shane draped his jacket over my shoulders. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and pulled it around me taking a deep breath, it smelt just like him. I smiled at how he always seemed to smell like coffee. I finally turned to him and stopped him in his tracks. "Shane, please just tell me. I can't take this secrecy anymore." I pleaded.

He sighed and turned to me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shane." I said confused.

"I know. I've been thinking the last few months about us and…" _What was he saying?_

"Are you breaking up with me cause if you are…?" I started to take his jacket off, but he held on to my arms. He noticed the tears that secretly escaped. He wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed me.

"How could you even come up with that?" He asked and I felt him take me out of his embrace I looked at him confused but then I noticed he was on one knee in front of me.

"Shane…" I gasped.

He took my hand and looked me deeply in the eyes. "I love you Mitchie Elizabeth Andrews. You mean the world to me. I want you to be my wife Mitch. Will you marry me?" He held out the ring.

I let the tears fall as I nodded not able to say anything just then.

"Is that a yes?" He asked nervously.

I laughed, "Yes, it's a yes." I told him. He picked me up and spun me around and kissed my cheek. He sat me down and he kissed the happy tears away. I stopped him to look in his eyes. I saw all the love and admiration in his eyes. I kissed him hoping he could feel what I couldn't tell him in words.

I was woken up at midnight by my phone. I reached for it and I heard Nate get up. "Just answer it, Shane." He said grumpy.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Mitch isn't answering her phone, could I talk to her?" Connie asked.

"Why'd you call me?" I asked.

"Aren't you staying with Mitch?" She asked me. I stopped at the girl's door.

"No, she's staying with Amelia."

"Oh, I thought you might stay together."

I knocked on the door and I couldn't help but chuckle at the way Mitchie looked.

"Your mother wants to talk to you." I told her and handed her the phone.

"You think it's funny. I've only been asleep for an hour. M talks forever." She took the phone from me, but then she stepped to me and lent her weight on me.

I couldn't understand what she had told her mother because her voice was muffled from her face pressed to my chest and apparently either could her mom because she angled her face more. "Yes mom he did." She repeated it again. I kissed her neck and knew she was either going to wiggle her way out or moan into the phone. I hoped she'd try to wiggle free, but Mitchie never could be the good one. She moaned in to the phone and then she quickly said a whispered shriek… "NO!" I kissed her again in the same spot and I saw he hold the moan back. "Mom I have to go. No mom I promise. He would never. Love you too." She hung up quickly. "My mom thought we're having sex thanks to you." She scowled me.

I just kissed her again and she melted in my arms. "Your mom knows we aren't. She's just teasing you. Come on you can stay with me tonight. I need to be next to you." I kissed her again and I smiled as she moaned again.

She didn't protest. We did this all the time when we were at my house. We were use to sleeping next to each other.

I was awakened by a kiss on my lips.

"Shane, my throat hurts. I think I'm sick." I told him.

"I don't care." He kissed me again I didn't even try to protest as I responded to him. He went to pull away, but I stopped him. I hold him to me, next thing I knew he was over me and I couldn't help but melt. I smiled against his lips before I turned so I was over him now.

"You couldn't wait till I left first." I jumped at Nate's voice and Shane caught me before I fell of the bed.

"Nate, I could kill you for that." Shane hissed at his brother but kept me in a tight hold.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to see more than I had to." Nate looked at me.

"I'm sorry Mitch; I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

"That's okay Nate." I smiled at him; Shane tremble with anger. I touched his chest and he looked at me. "Shane, let it go. He didn't do anything wrong."

He looked at me. He calmed down and turned back to Nate. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Wow he apologized. I like you more and more Mitch." Nate looked shocked as he told me that.

I smiled at Shane. "See you are a very lucky person." I told him.

"I know." He looked at me again and before I could say anything or for Nate to try and leave, Shane pushed me back against the bed and captured my lips again.

"Guy's really we have to get ready for the interview." Nate groaned frustrated.

An Hour later we were back stage. We waited to be announced.

I watched Mitchie pace back and forth. She looked nervous. She was sick she had grabbed tissue after tissue for the last five minutes.

"Hey, baby." She looked up at me and walked into my arms and sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm really nervous. They're going to hate me." She looked up at me.

"Breath, Baby." I kissed her. "You're going to be great. I promise No one will through things at you I promise." I got her to laugh.

"Thanks." She kissed me before I heard us being announced.

"I'll see you out there." She nodded at the statement.

We said hi to Ellen before we sat down across from her.

"I've heard that you guys have an announcement to make" She stated.

"Yes, we have decided that after this two month tour we will not be touring for the next year or so." Kevin told her.

I heard boo's and no's from the audience. I saw Shane look at me and he smiled.

"We each have our reasons for the break and we just need the time to be with the people we love." I smiled at Shane and he smiled back. I saw Kevin and Nate laugh as I grabbed the box of tissues and held them to me so I could still watch.

"So what are your reasons for this break?' Ellen asked.

"I'm getting married in a few months. I want to stay here with my wife for awhile." Kevin explained why he wanted the break.

"I just want to be home and do some song writing here instead of on the bus. I like the space to think and get deeper into the music." Nate explained.

"Before Shane explains could I ask who wanted the break first?"

"I did." Shane told her.

"Really…?" She asked and the crowd looked shocked. "Why?"

"We have been so busy over the last two years or so. I hadn't been home in months to see someone and it was killing me, so I went and talked to Kevin and Nate and they agreed first, just so I could come back home, but than they thought of things that they wanted to do as well." He looked at me as he finished.

"Who is the reason for this break?" Ellen asked.

I turned quickly from Mitchie to Ellen. "She's not the reason. She never wanted me to stop touring. It was my decision." Shane made sure everyone understood that. "I brought her with me if you'd like to meet her." He more like told her than asked. He looked at me and his eyes softened.

I walked out in my new skinny jeans which had the Connect 3 logo on one of the back pockets. Denise also got me a new tank top that was a hot pink and I had a dark green shirt over it with the new pink heels that matched the tank top.

They all stood and Kevin hugged me. I laughed at him. Nate and Kevin moved over and I sat next to Shane, but before I did I hugged Ellen.

"What is your name?" She asks me.

"Mitchie..."

"How long have you known the guys and how long have you been dating Shane?" Ellen asked right off the bat.

"I have known the guys for over 4 years and I have been dating Shane for almost three years." I told her and I saw the surprise on her face and in her voice.

"So the whole Taylor and Chelsea thing never was real?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't." Shane answered.

"Why are you telling us now about your relationship?" She looked straight at me.

I Sniffled due to the cold I had and then I coughed. "Sorry, um…"

"I asked Mitch to marry me last night and she said yes. We thought it was the best time to tell everyone." I took her hand and she relaxed against my side.

The audience was on their toes with this new girl who took the lead singer of Connect 3's, heart.

"Is that true?" Ellen asked Mitchie.

"Yes, Shane and I will be getting married." She smiled as she announced it.

"Are you…" Ellen was interrupted.

Mitchie sneezed before she finished. I felt bad I gave her the cold. It was a pain to have. "I'm sorry." She smiled politely.

"Are you okay?" Ellen looked sympathetic at her.

"I woke up with a cold. Shane gave it to me. He was just getting over it about a week ago; I guess it's my turn to have it." I glared at Shane playfully than turned and smiled at Ellen.

"Will you be going on tour with them?" She asked me and I looked at the guys.

"I have a little over a week of school left and then I might go and fly out." She smiled as the boys laughed.

"What?" She laughed.

"You know you'll want to fly out after the first day." Nate laughed.

"Yes, I'll be flying out for the tour." She glared at Nate who nodded.

"Are you from New Jersey or California?" Ellen asked her.

"I'm from a small town just a little ways away from California."

"You're from around Here?" Ellen asked.

"Yes."

"How did the two of you meet?"

Kevin and Nate laughed so hard at the simple question.

"We met at a meet and greet." I told her.

"Really…?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah but you need the whole story." Nate laughed nudging Mitchie.

"Mitch was on her way to the lobby. Shane was running late. He literally ran into her. We were backstage when we heard the thud." Kevin informed, the audience laughed at the story.

Mitchie shifted nervously next to me and Kevin noticed and changed the subject.

"They've been inseparable since." He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Like the song." Ellen commented.

"Kevin and I wrote that about Mitchie and Shane." Nate smiled proudly. "It's kind of their theme song." We all laughed.

"You all seem to love Mitchie. What about your parents?" Ellen asked.

Shane looked at me. "Our parents love Mitchie. They call her their daughter. Even before we were really together." He smiled.

"My parents love Shane too. My dad was very hesitant about everything in the beginning, but it's better now." I laughed then coughed. Shane put an arm around my waist and laid a hand on my knee.

We went to a commercial and I looked at him and he looked guilty. I knew he hated the fact it was his fault I was sick.

I hated the fact that I gave her the stupid cold. "Here baby." I handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She put the cup down and subtly leaned into me.

I noticed the camera guy signaled 1 minute till we needed to switch people.

Ellen said good bye to us and we headed to the limo which would take us back to Mitchie's house.

"She got it worse than you did." I said looked at Mitchie who slept in Shane's arms. I heard her wheeze.

"Kevin I hate when she's sick. I gave her this stupid cold and now she's got it worse than I did." He said his eyes never left Mitchie's.

Shane looked miserable. "There's nothing you can do about it. She'll be fine in a few days." I sat next to Shane and felt Mitchie's head.

"I noticed the fever when we left." Shane told me and held Mitch tighter.

I picked her up and brought her inside.

"Shane, what's wrong?" Connie asked.

"She got my cold I had last week." I looked down at Mitch and then moved past them to take her up stairs.

"She'll be fine." Mom told me.

"She has a fever. She needs to sleep. If it's okay I'd like to stay upstairs with her?" I asked her parents.

They nodded. "Of course, Shane…" Connie told me.

I laid Mitch down and she woke up.

"Shane, I don't feel good." She said and rushed to the bathroom across the hall.

I let out a frustrated sigh. _Why did I have to kiss her? She's sick because of me_.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away. I don't want you to see me like this." She said through the door.

"Baby, I don't care I just want to be here for you. I'm not, moving from this spot till you open the door." I sat on the ground.

It had been about ten minutes and she had gotten sick twice before she opened the door. The look on her face almost made me cry. She looked so weak and tears ran down her face. I could see were all the others had fallen on her shirt.

"Shane…" She cried. I walked in and sat her in my lap. She cried into my chest and I let a few tears fall too.

"Mitchie I am so sorry for giving you the cold. This is worse than what I had." I kissed her head over and over again as I talked.

"Just hold me." Her weak voice asked as she drifted off to sleep.

"I promise." I kissed her forehead before I gave into asleep too.

It had to be no longer than an hour when I was woken up by Mitchie who jumped from my lap to be back over the toilet. I rubbed her back softly as she cried.

"Shane…"

"I know Mitch." I felt her forehead. "Your fever's gone. That's a good sign." I kissed her forehead.

"I still don't feel good." Her eyes were so puffy and red.

"I know baby. If I could I'd take your place I would." I pulled her into my arms.

"I don't like that I'm sick after the best day of my life." She smiled weakly at me.

"I'm glad." I kissed her head again. Her breathing was shallow, she finally fell asleep again. "I love you." I whispered to her.

"Shane, what are you two doing in here?" Connie asked.

"She got sick an hour ago. She woke up just a few minutes ago and was sick again. She just fell asleep."

"She let you in?" Connie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she did." I told her like it was obvious.

"I'm surprise. She is not the kind of person to see her like this."

"It took her ten minutes and her getting sick twice before she opened the door." I kissed her head again.

"Are you okay Shane? You don't seem okay." Connie sat on the floor in front of me.

"I gave her this stupid cold and now she has it worst than I did and I hate that it was me who's making her feel like this."

"She loves you Shane. She doesn't care if you got her sick. She's just glad you're here now, to hold her. She just wants you here to be with her." Connie smiled at me in a way I had never seen.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You two are the cutest thing I have ever seen. Shane, I have never seen someone so young so in love with someone before."

"I never thought I'd ever feel like this about someone. Did she ever tell you about what I told her when I asked her out for the first time?" I asked her.

"No." She leaned against the wall behind her, she looked curiously at me.

"Being famous I hadn't had the chance to really sit down and talk to someone who wasn't. When I met Mitch… She was… is gorgeous." I saw Connie smile. "I had an actual conversation with a girl for the first time in years. She was intelligent, beautiful, and she treated me like a normal person."

"She always had been like that." She brushed her daughter's hair away from her face. "She likes to be able to understand people."

"Good thing she wants to be a Psychologist."

"Shane you're the best thing that has ever happened to her."

"What's going on in here? Is she okay?" Steve asked concerned as he saw his daughter.

"She has been getting sick on and off since we got back an hour ago." I told her father. "I have a question." Her parents nodded to continue. "If I wanted to send things throughout the day to her at school next week would they let me?"

"Honey, you are a famous rock star I bet you could."

"It's pop star." Mitch mumbled.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Not much, just my mom."

"Good." I kissed her head again.

The weekend past and I got better by the day. Shane had to leave that Sunday for the tour they were starting. I went back to school. The episode of Ellen was to air after school and I felt nervous.

I had finally gotten to first hour. Caitlyn sat next to me and squealed. I saw Tess as she watched us.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He really asked you? I knew it. He owes me a hundred dollars."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I bet him he couldn't wait till the end of the year." Caitlyn told me.

"He couldn't wait." I smiled brightly at her.

"He is way to in love with you. Is he going to come tomorrow?"

"No. He left yesterday to start the… thing. He said he'd call though to make sure I was okay." I told her.

Mr. McCarty interrupted the conversation and we got into school mood. "Class, please turn to

Page 756 and read through 775. Then I would like you to take notes."

A few minutes had passed when the phone rang. "Yes… Okay… Miss Andrews you have something waiting for you in student services." Mr. McCarty told me.

I walked in and Mrs. Myers handed me the yellow and white swirly rose.

"Thank you." I took the flower and the letter.

I got to class and sat down. Caitlyn leaned over closer to me as I opened the letter and it read.

My Best Friend,

Our mom's helped me with this today.

Yellow means friendship and white means pure.

We started as friends. We have a pure friendship.

I am so happy we got to where we are today.

You will always be my best friend.

I know I can always go to you.

You are the best friend to have.

All of your friends are lucky.

I'm guessing Caitlyn is sitting

Next to you reading this. Let her know she's

Been a great friend to you too, but she's

Not as great as me.

Love your best friend,

Shane.

I turned to Caitlyn. "Sorry, Green he's right. You're the greatest friend, but nothing compares to him."

"I know." She smiled at me. "I'm okay with that. I'm still the one you go to, to talk about him."

I laughed. "Yeah…"

"What'd you do? Send flowers to yourself." Arbor asked as she watched Caitlyn and me.

"No my boy… Fiancé sent them to me." I corrected myself.

"Fiancé…?" She questioned.

"I'm getting married. Watch Ellen tonight and you'll know to whom." I smiled, she grabbed my hand as I lifted it to brush my hair away and she looked at my ring. I snatched my hand back from her.

"He's rich. It's an expensive ring." She snarled at me. "What kind of guy would want a girl who doesn't want sex without marriage? He must be something." She said sarcastically. "Who would want you?"

I had tears in my eyes. "He loves me. He's a great guy. He feels the same way about abstinence. When you find out whom it is you're going to be jealous." I said without a tear. I turned my back to her and finally let the tears fall.

"Tess, go back to your seat." Mr. McCarty walked over to us. "You okay Mitchie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped the tears from my face.

"Congratulations, on the engagement." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thank you."

The bell rang and it was time for my next class.

The week was slow; the underclassmen were all getting ready for finals. As a senior if you were passing all classes you didn't have to take finals.

So I was basically doing nothing during my classes.

I carried the rose with me to second hour. I just wanted it nearby.

The phone rang about 30 minutes into class. Mr. Pricing answered it.

I listened intently. "Yes she is… Okay… Okay…" He hung up. "Mitchie you have something in student services. You may go now."

"Thank you."

I walked in to the office and Mrs. Meyers smiled and handed me a blue rose with black tips. It was absolutely beautiful.

I turned to walk out but she called me back. "You forgot your letter." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I would have opened the letter on the way back upstairs but I knew Caitlyn would want to read it too. Coincidentally for us we have every class together but our third hour class.

I walked into class and the students all turned to me as I sat down with the rose.

"How'd he find that one?" Caitlyn asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's beautiful though." I took the letter and opened it and Caitlyn and I looked at each other and giggled at the Intro on the letter.

My Human,

I saw this rose and I knew exactly what it

Was for. The blue is for all the crying I have

Put you through or the times when you cried

And I wasn't there. The black is for all the

Hard times we have been through and

For the hard times that are coming our way.

Love your Bee,

Shane.

Caitlyn awed and laughed. "Is that from what Frankie said?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he told me it at camp."

Class ended and all everyone was curious about who had sent me the flowers and why I had gotten them.

What people didn't know was that, that day was our real three year anniversary.

"Mitch, if you get another please bring it to lunch, okay." Caitlyn told me.

"I'm not letting go of any of them." I smiled and walked to my next class.

It had spread around the whole school now. People talked about the flowers like they were the weirdest thing that could ever happen.

"Mitchie, I was told to send you to student services." Mrs. Sweets told me.

"Okay." I said excited and practically ran out the door, but I turned around. "Thank you." I said before again I ran out the door.

"Mitchie, you have a special someone who is just spoiling you." Mrs. Meyers told me.

I smiled. "It's a good thing I'm marring him."

"You're engaged?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, over the weekend, he's great." I smiled.

"Here you are sweetie." She handed me three dozen red and white swirled roses.

"This boy has good taste." She handed me the letter.

"Yeah he does. Thank you."

"Not a problem."

I got to class and sat the flowers on my desk with the others. I stared at them for a while before I opened the letter.

My heart,

You have always had my heart. Before we

Even met I knew there had to be someone

For me. When I became famous I thought

I would never find my soul mate because

Of the fame, but I did. Baby you are the

Best thing that has ever happened to me.

Everyone would agree.

Agree – you are the daughter I have hoped for. Denise

Agree – You are just like a daughter to me. Paul

Agree – You are the sister I have always wanted. I'm glad Shane found you. Love you, Kevin

I agree I love you – Frankie

See. I love you more than I can

Tell you. I couldn't buy enough

Roses to show you, so I gave you the three dozen.

I wish I could tell you how much I love you,

But it's just too strong to put into words.

I need you to know that even though it took a

Lot of time and heart ache I would go through

It all again if I could Still have you in my life forever.

I love you more and more every day. You're everything to me.

Love your Love,

Shane.

I let the tear fall as I smiled at the letter. I sat there and read the letter over and over till the bell rang. I ran down to lunch to show Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn…" I yelled and everyone turned to me. I ran up to her and handed her the letter. She read it and smiled wide.

"I can't believe you found him." Caitlyn said. "Sometimes he seems too good to be true but then I see you two together and I know it's not. It's real."

"I can't believe it sometimes Green." I smiled back.

I got my lunch and sat down. Caitlyn and I talked about the tour and when Shane would be back, when Mrs. Meyers walked up to me and handed me another rose. "This boy really loves you Mitchie."

"I know. Thank you." I picked up the pink/purple rose. The petals were soft and the colors swirled together perfectly. I set the flowers down and opened the letter.

My soul mate,

You hold the key to my heart. You hold

All my hopes and dreams. Baby, you are

The reason I can still go and do what I do.

I know you don't like the break idea, but I know

You understand in a way why I need to do it. The

Guys never thought I would ever find someone

Like you. I never thought I would find

The love of my life in a small concert.

I never thought I would ever find a normal

Woman to spend the rest of my life with.

I thought I was going to be stuck choosing

One of the models I see every day. You know

How much I hate that they think they

Have to be so stuck up and perfect.

I hate perfect. Some of my favorite things

About you are your flaws. I love when you're nervous

And you chew on a pen, pencils, and your nails. I love that

You are not perfect.

Love your not perfect love,

Shane.

Caitlyn and I were speechless. Nothing could be said about the letter lying in front of us. It was everything I would ever need to hear and so much more.

I just had three more hours before I could call Shane.

We were in gym when my name was called over the loud speaker.

"Mitchie Andrews please report to student services." Mrs. Meyer's voice came over the loud speaker.

I walked from the gym to the office. She smiled at me as I came in.

"Could I ask what the occasion is?" She asked me.

"It's our three year anniversary." I smiled at her.

"I hope to meet him one day." She smiled.

"Maybe one day you will meet him." I smiled back.

She handed me the orange rose and the letter. "Thank you."

I walk into the gym and Caitlyn ran over to me. I opened the letter and we both stood there to read the next letter.

My sunshine,

You light up my world with your smile.

You may not believe it but you make every day

Brighter than the last. You make me smile

Just by walking into the room. All I need is to hear

Your voice on the other end of the phone and I'm in heaven.

When you look me in the eyes and tell me you

Love me I don't even know what's going on around

Me. You make me so happy and I hope I make

You just as happy. As the cheesy line goes:

You're my sunshine on a cloudy day.

We are like the Sun and Earth. I wouldn't

Survive without you.

Love your Earth,

Shane.

"I notice that. Every time you come in view he smiles. He's happy just being in the same room as you."

"I love being in the same room with him even if there are thousands of people between us because I know he's thinking of me." I smiled.

Gym was full of stares and rumors about the flowers.

I was in my next class for a few minutes when Mrs. Renaldo answered the phone. I was hoping for it to be for me. She hung up and started teaching.

The phone rang four times and neither of them had been the call I had been hoping for. I started to wonder if there were anymore.

The phone rang again. "What is going on today?" Mrs. Renaldo asked herself. "Yes… Okay, thank you. Mitchie you need to go to student services.

I walked in and saw Denise. "Denise, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Shane wanted me to hand deliver these to you." She handed me a white rose and then she gave me a pink one.

"Is there a letter?" I looked at her.

"Yes, here it is. I'll see you after school Paul and I have something for you." She smiled at me.

"Denise, I said I didn't want anything. I was serious." I gave her the, I don't want it look.

"Honey, we didn't get you a birthday present yet and you have been a part of this family for years. You're like a daughter. We wanted to get you something. Now go back to class and I'll see you when you get home." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Bye, Denise." I knew I wouldn't win the argument no matter what I tried.

"Bye, honey."

I walked back upstairs and Caitlyn leaned over. "What took so long?"

"Denise hand delivered them. He told her that they were my favorite and that they should be perfect when I get them." I smiled at Caitlyn before I turned my attention on the letter.

My wish, come true,

I have been wishing for you for along

Time now and I finally have you. I never

Thought I'd find a girl who feels the same

About waiting till marriage. It's a big thing I wanted

To save for the right person. I have found

That person. It's you and I love you.

I never needed someone so bad before. I

Have never kissed a girl in front of my

Parents until you came along. I was

Relaxed around you. I wasn't nervous all

The time. I just needed you near me. I love your

Big heart, I have never seen someone take so much time

To be around kids and help them.

When we went to the children's hospital, you

Were making them so happy just by talking to them.

When you talked with the kids our age you like

Their best friend. I love everything about you.

Love your Dreamer,

Shane.

"I wish he was here. I'd kiss him." I sighed.

Caitlyn laughed. "I could only imagine the look on Tess's face."

"Ah. She's in our next class." I groaned.

"At least we only have her in two classes."

"True." I said and looked out the window.

"You'll see him soon. He can't stay away from you to long without going crazy." She said laughter in her voice.

I laughed and nodded.

I talked to Caitlyn for a few minutes as we waited for the bell.

Tess walked up to me. "Well, looks like someone didn't want to be with you today. It is a special day right?" She asked me hands on her hips.

"Yes it is. I know he's busy and I also know he loves me for me unlike your boyfriend who wants you for sex." I said then turned around and sat down as the bell rang. I can feel every one's eyes on me as I do so.

Class was boring and all I wanted to do was get out of there and call Shane. I had my iPod on and had been reading all letters I had gotten. I didn't pay attention to the loud gasps and screams. I just stared at my letters till a hand brushed my hair from my face.

I looked up and saw Shane; he had his gorgeous smile on his face. I jumped out of my seat and into his arms. He held on to me and kissed my temple.

He let go of me and handed me the bouquet of flowers, it had one of every color rose he had sent me throughout the day, I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Why aren't you in New Jersey?" I asked still held tightly to him.

"I want you to come with me." He whispered in my ear.

"You just had to ask, Shane." I smiled at him.

"I know." He smiled back.

"Thank you for the flowers and the letters." I said as I looked at him.

He kissed me "You're very welcome." He Laughed. "Caitlyn, Frankie wanted to know if you wanted to come too." Shane asked as he still wouldn't let me go.

"Well, I can't say no to him. He is my boyfriend after all. Oh you owe me 100 bucks Mr. Inpatient." Caitlyn told him as she laughed.

The three of us laughed as Shane handed her 100 dollars.

"Wait so you're really dating… her." Tess asked still shocked like the rest of the school.

"No… I'm engaged to her." Shane told her than turned to me confused. He let me go and took my hand. "Caitlyn you can come with." He said as we walked to the front entrance of the school.

We got outside and Paul, Denise, Kevin, Nate, Amelia and Frankie were standing in front of a black mustang convertible. The doors had a design on them colored in pink. Shane smiled at me as he saw the smile on my face. I looked at everyone and smiled at the gift. I ran and hugged who ever I ran into and continued till I was done.

"We thought it was time we gave you a car." Paul told me.

"We also personalized it with your favorite color and other things." Denise smiled and watched me take in the car.

"I love it. Thank you." I hugged them again.

I walked over to Shane and kissed him. "Thank you, for everything."

He kissed my forehead. "You're welcome and thank you."

"I was never anyone but me." I told him and smiled up at him as he winked down at me.

"I know." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Hey, I'd like to get to the house in time to watch the interview." Amelia laughed at us.

"Amelia!" I yelled and ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Mitch..." She hugged me as she laughed.

"We leave tonight. I Okayed it with your school and your parents. All you have to do is pack." Shane said as I walked back to his side.

"What are we standing around here for?" I took his hand and walked towards the car.

"Mitchie, why don't you introduce him to one of your best friends?" Melissa asked as she pointed to Tess.

She smiled at Shane and he didn't seem to notice the seductive look in her eyes as he turned to look at me.

I looked at Mitchie and felt her move closer to my side. She looked scared. This girl could not be a friend.

"Tess would like to meet them." Melissa said.

_Tess, I knew that name. She was the girl who punched Mitchie. She's the one that made her cry every day. I am not going to let her do it again._

I saw Nate glair he must have knew her by the look on his face.

"Later, we're going to go now." I told them and grabbed Mitch's hand. I lead her to her car and opened the door. "Are you ready to drive it?" I smiled at her.

I saw her sigh and she relaxed and she smiled and took the keys. "Oh yeah..."

I turned the TV on and turned the channel to Ellen.

I sat next to Shane and he pulled my legs to him, and let me laid my feet on his lap.

Tess and Melissa walked in and normally I would get up so they could have the couch, but I wouldn't move now that Shane was there and was next to me.

Tess walked in and stood right in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"You could sit on the floor like always." She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No. I'm not moving." I told her sternly. Shane pulled me so I was completely in his lap. "Shane?" I laughed as he kissed me.

"What? Now she can sit to and I get to have you closer." He kissed me and I leaned into him.

"Gross. You might as well get a room at the rate you are going." Tess looked me up and down and implied things that would never happen until I married to the man who held me tightly to him.

"Melissa if you want your friend to stay I want the both of you upstairs." Connie walked into the room.

"Mom…" Melissa started to complain.

"No, Melissa, now go." Connie said to Melissa.

"Fine..." Melissa and Tess walked, more like stomped, up the stairs.

"Mitch..." Shane looked at me and I saw the position we were in. I blushed and was just about to get up.

"Stay where you are. I can sit here." Connie told Mitchie.

I smiled at Connie and Mitchie laid her head on my chest as we watched the interview.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Mitchie said.

"It's not over yet." Nate said.

"What, Kevin?" Mitchie and I asked.

"They had camera's back stage too." He told us.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mitch asked.

"We thought you knew." Nate shrugged.

The show came back on and showed clips from back stage.

The clip showed Mitchie getting tissues and laughing back stage with us. Then they showed Mitchie in Shane's arms and him kissing her head.

I looked over at both of them and they both has blushed and smiled at the pictures on the T.V.

"You two really are something." Connie told them.

Steve walked through the door. He walked in and saw the last part of the video.

"You better treat her right. I don't want to hear anything bad happening." He looked at Shane.

Shane looked at Mitchie than back at me. "Never…"

"Good. Where's Melissa?" He asked while he looked around.

"Up stairs, she brought Tess over again." Connie told her husband.

"Sorry Mitch." Steve apologized to his daughter.

"It's okay. I don't care. Besides I get to leave school early and I got the guy of my dreams. I think I'm perfectly fine with everything right now." She smiled brightly at Shane and kissed his jaw.

Connie and Steve just smiled at how Mitchie is so conferrable around Shane. She was never good at trusting and letting someone in, but Shane didn't give up till she let him in and they were inseparable.

I remembered the first day Mitchie kissed Shane in front of me and Steve. I had heard him say I love you, it was the first time and she just kissed him. It took us all by surprise. We weren't use to Mitchie being so public about what she felt. She wasn't the foreword type she was very shy. Now it was second nature to her. She would kiss Shane whenever she wanted and as I talk to Denise, Shane was the same way. Shane was very non public about them at first to but once they knew they loved each other they started to display what they felt. It was hard keeping it from the media. They would have to meet up secretly and then do something where Shane wouldn't be noticed. At first it bugged Mitchie that she couldn't just go out to eat, but after a while all that started to matter was that she was with him. He was gone a lot too. He had his career and she had school. She would cry herself to sleep or cry as she talked to Shane until she fell asleep as she talked to him. I would have to check on her and a lot of the time Shane would still be talking or singing to her when I picked up the phone. I would have to stop him and tell him to get some sleep. He would refuse most of the time, but would give in eventually. They were miserable without each other and the happiest people when they were together. Even though it broke their hearts to be apart, it seemed like they never were. They talked on the phone all the time and they chatted over the web cam and Shane made sure to make her laugh no matter what had happened. He helped her through her hard days at school and even though he couldn't hold her while she cried he seemed to do the trick from the other side of the world. I would walk in when Mitch was on the phone and she'd have the phone pushed so tight to her ear. I asked her why she did it and she told me…

_She blushes. "It makes him sound closer. It makes me feel like he's next to me and not on the other side of the country or world. I love him mom. It scares me." She looks down._

"_Oh, honey. The boy's in love with you. He is head over heels. He loves you Mitch more than I think you know. He's just as miserable as you are."_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_You're welcome." _

I looked over at them and Mitchie wasn't there anymore.

"Were did Mitchie go?" I asked Shane.

"She went up stairs 10 minutes ago to pack." He looked at me confused.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I told him and he smiled.

"It's okay. I tend to do that a lot to." He smiled.

He really was a handsome young man his almost black hair and his deep brown eyes. He was funny always getting people to laugh and he wasn't afraid to make a fool of himself. He loved to hear Mitch laugh. I could tell by the way his eyes light up when she does. I still can't believe Mitchie has him. He's the best thing that has happened to her.

"Shane, could you help me?" Mitchie's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me." I said to Steve who was the one I had talked to.

"Hi, Shaney" Tess batted her eyelashes.

"Don't call me Shaney." I said anger built inside of me. She's just like Arbor.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to stop by my house for awhile?" She asked me.

"No." I helped Mitchie up who was on the floor. I brushed her hair from her face and made her look at me. "Are you hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" Tess asked me.

"She's my fiancée. I love her." I told her. I saw Mitchie put a hand to her head. I placed my hand over hers. "Baby, does your head hurt?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "It hit the floor."

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"I tripped." I knew he knew by the look of anger on his face.

"Why can't you just leave her alone? You've done everything to hurt her. Just leave her alone." Shane had snapped at her and picked me up. "Come on baby you can come with me. I have to go get a present for Amelia's birthday."

"Shane, why do you always insist on carrying me?" She asks me as she laughed.

He sat on the steps with me in his lap. "I get to have you in my arms. I love having you in my arms." He looked at me like I should have known that.

"I love being in your arms." I kissed him.

"Barf." We both look back at Tess and Melissa.

I rolled my eyes. "You just wish you were the one that gets…"

"Melissa, leave Mitchie and Shane alone. Don't be rude." Connie walked up the stairs.

"I'm being nice right Shaney?" Tess said in a sickly sweet voice that made me cringe.

I knew how much he hated the nickname, Shaney. Mitchie got away with it every once in a while, but if anyone else called him that it was war.

"Don't call me Shaney." He told her through his teeth.

I laid my hands on his chest and stood up; I held my hands out for him. He took them and he stood behind me, his arms were around my waist. "Let's go get that present." I smiled at him happily.

"Connie, could I take Mitch to the mall to get a present for Amelia?" Shane asked.

"Sure, sweetie…" My mom smiled at us.

"Could we come?" Tess asked.

"No, I don't let people who wish they were me in my car." Shane smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How did that feel?" He asked as he opened the driver's door for me.

"Great. Here you can drive." I handed him the keys.

"It's your car baby."

"I know but I just want to sit and relax."

"Okay." He got in and we head to the mall.

All of the mall's TV's played and replayed our interview. We walked in and walked into the store we had to go to. Luckily everyone was watching the interview and paid no attention to the two of us.

The cashier recognized us when we walked in and screamed. It scared me half to death. I jumped and grabbed Shane's arm tightly.

Shane kissed my head. "You're okay, baby." He said into my hair.

He walked over to the lady. "Hi I need to pick up my order."

"Of course…" She smiled and walked away.

I turned to Mitchie and pulled her to me. She leaned into me and I kissed her head. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked concerned. She fell hard and I knew Tess tripped her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine."

I leaned on the counter and she leaned on me. I loved this just to be able to hold her when she needed me too. "I love you, Mitch"

"I love you too, Shane." She looked up at me and I kissed her.

We separated when we heard someone clear their throat. I turned to the lady.

"Here you are, Mr. Grey." She smiled as she tried to flirt with me.

Shane smiled politely. "Thank you. Where would you like to go next, baby." He said and turned to me and wrapped me in his arms again.

I kissed him. "Can we just go back to my house and hangout with everyone?" I asked and looked at him.

"Sure, come on lets head back" He let one of his arms leave me and we walked out of the store.

We were bombarded with flashes and questions when we walked out of the mall. I saw Mitchie blink at the flashes. I pulled her back inside and pulled out the two boxes I had just gotten. I opened the first one and Mitchie laughed.

"You got Amelia Yellow Ray Ban's?"

"Yes, and I got you…" I opened the other box and handed it to her.

Her eyes had sparkled brightly as she saw the present in my hands. "You got me pink Ray Ban's."

"They are the same as mine except pink."

"Thank you. I love them." I kissed him and put them on before I headed back out to the flashes and questions.

"Mitchie, Shane, what is going to happen now with the band."

"Is Mitchie the reason the band is taking this break?"

"Mitchie are you marring Shane for the money?"

I felt Mitchie stop at the last question. She turned to the reporter and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. "Baby, don't. We know the truth. Just leave it. I love you. I know you're not in it for the money. Just don't get mad. I need my support system grounded."

She looked at me and I took the sunglasses off her eyes and placed them on her head. "I love you too, Shane." She sighed. "Okay, but I'm still upset."

I kissed her head as I laughed at her response. I put her glasses back on and took her hand.

We made it back without being followed. We walked to the door and laughed. Mitchie laughed so hard she leant against me to catch her breath. When she did she fully leaned on me and I didn't mind. I just pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Mitchie said and stared at me.

"We can." I looked at her. "Come with me for the month. After that I'll be here with you."

"Shane I can't go for a month." She sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm scared you'll get tired of me." I looked down at my shoes.

He laughed as he put a figure under my chin to make me look at him. "Baby, I could never get tired of having you nearby." He kissed me deeply. The front door opened and Tess looked at Shane through her eyelashes.

"Hi Shaney..." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Shaney?" He snarled; his voice low.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Tess asked as she flirted.

"You hurt Mitchie more times than I can count. I'm not mad at you."

She smiled and I looked at him confused and shocked I pulled away from him a little. Shane tightened his hold on me.

"I'm not mad at you. I hate you." Shane pushed past Tess and walked to the living room where everyone was.

"I see you got your shades a little early." Kevin smiled.

I smiled back and took the glasses off. "Yeah, we got bombarded by the press."

"What's wrong Shane?" Nate asked. I turned and saw Shane. His jaw was clenched and his fists were clenched.

"Nothing I need a walk." He walked out the door.

"I'm going to go after him." I told everyone.

"What happened?" Dad asked me.

"Tess." I said before I ran out the door.

I had found him at the park a few blocks over. He was on the swings with the kids. They asked for autographs and pictures. I smiled at the look on Shane's face he talked to the little girls and they tried to hug him at once. They knocked him to the ground and I laughed.

I heard Mitch laugh and looked up from the ground and watched her laugh.

"Okay, girls let's not hurt him now." She said then walked over to a little girl who stood a few feet away and cried.

"Hi. What's wrong sweetie?" I heard Mitchie ask.

"I can't find my mommy." The little girl said in a shaky voice.

"Why don't I help you find her?" Mitchie asked her.

"Okay, you're pretty." She told Mitchie.

"Thank you. You're cute." She tickled the little girl. "I'm Mitchie." She told the little girl.

"I am Jess."

"That is a beautiful name." She said. "Do you like, Shane?" Mitchie asked.

Jess nodded. "I like all of them."

I stood up and walked over to Mitchie. "Looks like you made a new friend."

"She's pretty." Jess told me.

"She is, isn't she?" Shane asked Jess.

Jess nodded.

I saw Mitchie blush. "Let's find your mom. She's probably worried about you."

We walked around the park for a good 15 minutes when Jess yelled. "Mommy..." Mitchie put her down and she ran to her mom.

"Jess, where did you go?" Jess's mom asked her daughter.

"I was on the swings. Guess who I met?"

"Who…?" Her mom asked curious.

Jess pointed to me and Shane.

"I met Shane Grey and Mitchie."

Her mom walked toward us.

"Thank you for bring her back." Jess's mother told us.

"No problem ma'am." Shane smiled. He took off his sunglasses and signed his name and put them on Jess. "You take care of those and these are for Saturday if you would like to come. It'll get you backstage too." Shane smiled at Jess and handed the passes and tickets to her mom.

"Thank you. She'll never take them off and we will be there Saturday." Jesses mom told Shane.

"It's nothing." He wrapped an arm around me.

"Mitchie, right…?"

"Yes, ma'am…" I shook her hand.

"I saw your interview this afternoon. It's nice to know people still can find true love. Have a nice day." She walked off and Shane and I walked the other direction.

"What made you so mad Shane?" Mitchie asked me. I stopped and walked and turned to her.

"I love you more than I can tell you or show you. Mitch, I get so mad when people can't see how much I love you. It makes me mad when people question me. Tess hurt you so many times for so long. I know. You called me every day in tears because of her. I hate it when you cry. I hate when I'm the reason you're crying. I hate her because of what she's done to you. I hate that your sister is her best friend and that she lets her do that to you. I know your sister is just a horrible person, but Mitch she made you think I hated you. Remember?"

"Shane that was three years ago."

"I almost lost you because of her. Your mom called me. She didn't believe I would have cheated on you. She was right I never did. If she didn't call me we wouldn't be here today. Mitch I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You're everything to me. You are my life."

"Shane… I love you too." She laughed. "I don't know what else to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just got mad because I was thinking about all the times you called and the bruise you have because of her."

"It's gone. You can't even see it anymore." She said and laid her hand over mine which was on her ribs where the bruise had been.

"Good." I kissed her head and I took her hand and started to walk back to her house.

"What did you say to Tess, Mitchie?" Melissa asked as I opened the door.

"I didn't say anything." I said confused than realized the meaning of what she said.

"Then why is she crying? She said something about not getting Shane because he hates her. How could you say something like that?" Melissa asked angry.

"First I never told her Shane hated her. Secondly, she's never going to get Shane."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not leaving Mitch for anything. I told Tess I hated her, because of what she's done to Mitch, now please excuse us we would like to hang out with our friends." Shane took my hand and pulled me back to the living room.

Shane smiled at me and sighed as I sat in his lap and we watched our friends talk.

"Mitch…" She looked up from where her head was on my chest to look at Amelia. "I love the shades. I wanted to tell you earlier but you were in your own world." She smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled at M. "Where are they?" She looked around.

I laughed at her and pulled them off her head.

She blushed and took them. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." I laughed. "Already losing my present?" I asked her.

"No, I just miss placed it for a moment."

"Whatever Mitch…You thought you lost them." M told her.

"You will never know." She questioned her cousin.

"Okay you two really; we are not going to bring both of you if you are going to fight the whole time." Kevin told them.

They looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah right Kev. These two would be pleading within the hour… no, the minute you left to fly the other out." Mitchie laughed at the reality of what he had said.

Connie walked in and looked at us. We stopped laughing at the look on her face. She looked straight at Mitchie.

"What?" Mitchie asked her mom.

Connie walked up to me and Mitchie. Mitch stood and so did I as I saw the sadness in Connie's eyes.

"Honey…"

"What mom?" Mitchie asked again nervous.

"Honey…" Connie's eyes started to get teary. "Grandma died this morning."

"What?" Mitchie asked as she choked on her words. She got light headed and grabbed at my arm. I pulled her to me so she would stay on her feet.

Amelia stood. It wasn't her Grandma, but she knew Mitchie was closer to her Grandma on her mom's side than her dads.

"Baby, I am so, so sorry." I whispered.

"Shane, what am I going to do?" She asked and had started to cry.

"I don't know. I don't know." I kissed her head and whispered to her as she started to cry her heart out. Her body went limp and I sat with her in my lap and she cried into my shoulder.

"Shane… get… me… out… of… here..." She said between each sob.

"Connie I'm going to take her to the barn." Shane picked me up and he never loosened his grip on me.

"Okay, bring her back before midnight." I promised her and left.

Shane carried me to the barn behind our house. I helped him saddle the horse and we got on. We headed out to the pasture.

I hated to ride in the forest at night. After I got lost in there I don't go in there without my dad anymore.

We rode around for a few minutes before I turned my head to look at Shane. "I love you. I don't think I can go through the next few days without you. I'd hate to be the reason for you to push the tour dates a little, but I need you here, please."

"Baby, I never planned on leaving you like this, ever." He kissed my head.

I leaned back into him and he gladly held me tighter.

I had almost fallen asleep when I felt Shane pick me up again. "Shane?" I questioned.

"I'm taking you home." He whispered.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head and I smiled into his neck.

"Come on guys were leaving." Denise walked in and she noticed the sad faces and that Shane and Mitchie were missing.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mitchie's Grandma died this morning she found out an hour ago." Amelia told Denise.

"Is she okay? Where are Shane and Mitchie?" She asked.

"Shane took Mitchie on a ride, mom. They should be back soon." I told her.

"Nate, why don't you go and make some tea for everyone." She said.

"Okay." I got up.

I walked into the kitchen just as Shane came in with Mitchie in his arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked Shane.

"I'm fine Nate." She turned her head to look at me.

Shane placed her on her feet again and she came and sat at the breakfast bar while I made the tea. Shane went back outside.

"Would you like some?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Yes, please."

I turned back to the stove and saw the water had yet to boil. "Are you sure you're okay, Mitch?" I ask concerned.

"I'm fine I promise." She said as Shane walked in.

Her face had lit up a little more as my brother sat next to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled her big bright smile at him and he smiled back. I have never seen that kind of smile from Shane until he met Mitchie. She made him happy.

Her smile faded and tears appeared. "Shane…"

"Yeah…?" He turned back to her and wiped the tears away. He pulled her into his lap and she gladly accepted the embrace.

"Will you come with me, to the funeral?" She looked at her hands and clasped Shane's.

"I was going if you liked it or not. I liked your grandma." Shane kissed her head.

"She liked you. She always said Nate, here was the cute one but, she said you were perfect for me. I called her the day after we got back and told her about the engagement. She was so excited. I wish she could have made it to the wedding."

"I do to, Mitch."

"Mitch, could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, Nate..."

"Um… Amelia, if I asked her, would she mind keeping or relationship under wraps for a while." I asked.

"No, she was talking about it the other night. She likes you Nate; she doesn't want it to go wrong by getting the paparazzi involved."

"Thanks Mitch."

"Sure. Shane, your mom should be here soon. What are we going to tell her?"

"She's already here. She arrived a few minutes ago." Mitchie got up and ran to the living room before I even finished.

Denise turned as I ran in she looked at me and opened her arms. I ran into them and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispered while she stroked my hair.

"I'm better than I was an hour ago." I gave her a small smile. I noticed Shane walk in.

"I'm glad." She turned so she was able to talk too everyone. "Paul is on the bus now talking to the coordinator and seeing what we can do."

"You're all staying?" I asked her.

"You're family, honey, you need us all here. We're staying till we have to go."

Melissa came down the stairs with Tess. Shane walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug and whispered, "I love you. Remember that this week no matter where we are or how far apart we are."

"I love you too." I had let a few more tears go. Shane held me tighter. I felt everyone's eyes on us. I went to pull back but, but his hold was tight. "Shane…"

"Don't push me away okay."

"I won't." He let go of me and I headed up stairs. "I'm going to bed." I said.

I stopped at my door and slid to the ground and cried.

I walked past the stairs to go to the kitchen and I heard a sob. I walked up the stairs and saw Mitchie knees to her chest and she cried.

"Mitch…"

Her breath was short and fast. "I… need… Shane." She said between sobs.

"Mitch you have to calm down." I tried to get her to breath normally again.

"Need… Shane…now…" She said as she tried to get her breath back.

"Okay." I ran down the stairs and into the living room.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What is it?" Shane stood. "Mitchie…? What is it?" He asked scared.

"She's crying so hard. She can barely breathe." I told him.

I took the steps two at a time before I reached her. I sat against the wall and pulled her so she was between my legs her back pressed to my chest. "Baby, you have to breathe with me, okay."

She nodded frantically. She took deep breaths and I could tell by her face they had hurt her.

Everyone watched us as I tried to get Mitch to calm down.

A few minutes later she leaned her head back against my shoulder and her breathing was normal.

I laid my head on hers and kissed her cheek. "Next time don't push me away. I know how hard this week is going to be. You need to come to me don't try and do this by yourself." I whispered to her.

"Okay… Shane I love you." She turned in my hold so she straddled me. She kissed me and I forgot about everyone even though the stared at us.

I kissed her back. She clutched at my shirt and hair like if she let go I'd be gone. I kissed her and pulled her back closer to me and clutched her hair to let her know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

She pulled back and put her forehead on mine and tried to catch her breath.

"I love you too." She looked at me and kissed me again.

Our parents looked at us but never said anything about how physical we had gotten. They knew it was hard for us to keep the promise the ring on each of our fingers represented. We hadn't and didn't plan to break it, it was just hard.

I didn't care what my parents or even her parents thought anymore. She just stared at me with her darkened eyes and she was beautiful. I pulled her closer before I kissed her again. The kiss was softer, but there was still the urgency in it. She opened her mouth to me and I gladly explored. I never got tired of this. She was addictive and I never wanted to go without this again. My heart stopped than started to beat faster as he kissed me. He was a great kisser. He knew just how to kiss me. I felt his thumbs on my bare skin at my hip. His tongue fought with mine for dominance over the kiss and after a few seconds I gave in. This was new, we had never been this physical and we had an audience. Audience, I pulled away from him and put my head against his. I caught my breath and I looked up at him and smiled as I saw him try to do the same. He smiled back and my heart stopped again. _God I love him_.

"I love you." I whispered breathless.

"I love you too." He kissed my head and I laid my head on his shoulder, I moved my legs so I sat in his lap more comfortably. I slowly looked up at our parents. They looked shocked. Nate and Kevin tried not to laugh. We knew they were happy for us, but Amelia had her jaw on the ground and Nate nudged her and she snapped out of it.

"Wow…" She looked at Shane and me.

I buried my head in his chest.

I felt him laugh at me. He did that a lot. I get embarrassed easily and he found it amusing. I couldn't bring myself to look at our parents, for I knew what they thought of us now…

I thought it was kind of cute how she still got embarrassed when I kissed her. I loved the pink tint on her cheeks. After three years of dating her, she still got embarrassed when I kissed her. As shy as people thought she was, she wasn't. She would let you know what she wanted and I may have been the only one who couldn't refuse her. If she asked me to do anything and I bet I would do it in a split second without a doubt or regret.

"Shane can you get us away from everyone?" She asked me.

"You should go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow, okay." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver before she nodded.

"Good night." She walked into her room and shut the door.

I stood and looked at our _family_. "Good night." I walked into the next bedroom, which was the room I stayed in.

"Shane…" I said as I walked into the room.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed.

"Shane, it's fine really. We know you love her and you'll never hurt her." I smiled at him. "Can I ask you something, Shane?"

"Sure."

"Sit." He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. "I want a serious answer." He nodded. "If you could, would you marry Mitchie tonight?" I asked him.

I saw him smile and then he looked at the ground. He looked back up at me and smiled again. "Honestly, I would have married her two years ago."

"When you first started dating?" I asked. He nodded at me and I smiled. "I like you Shane. If you would have asked me two years ago to marry Mitch I would have let you."

He looked up at me and smiled. "If Mitch was ready for it I would have. She needed to trust me first and now she does fully. I love her and I know it's still weird for you to hear it, but I do and I know she's only 18, but I really do love her."

"I know you love her and I know she loves you." I told him with a smile. "Honey, it's not weird to hear you say you love her, we all know it. It's still a little weird to see her so open in front of us. She has never been the one to show emotion in front of people."

"She's not as shy as people think she is." He told me.

"Oh, you and I know that, but there are people who can't see passed the barriers she's built around her heart."

"I just…"

"Shane… mom I…" She looked nervously at me than at Shane.

"It's okay honey." I stood up. "You can stay in your room together. We trust you."

"Really." Mitchie asked me.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." She hugged me and walked over to Shane.

I walked out and shut the door, but I listened in.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked after I shut the door.

"Nothing, I just want my Grandma back." She started to cry. I could hear it in her voice.

"Baby, come here." I pulled her into my lap.

"Shane, I just want her back so I could talk to her. She was always there. Shane I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm always here when you need me. I will never judge you, ever." I kissed her.

"I love you, Shane. Thank you for everything." She smiled at me and she relaxed against me.

"I love you too, baby. Come on let's get you to bed." I picked her up and just breathed in her sent. I never thought I would have ever missed her so much and we weren't even gone for a whole day when I told everyone we had to go back. I had to have her with me.

"Stay with me please." I heard Mitchie ask as they passed me in the hallway.

Shane looked at me and I smiled at him. "Sure baby." He smiled back.

That boy took everything from me and I thought that when she found that guy I would be upset, but that boy had touched or family in so many ways and I never thought Mitch would find such a perfect guy. She was shy until she meant him. I remembered the first time she stood up for herself it was the first Christmas they were together and the Grey' family decided to spend it here with us.

"_Oh Leah." Lena, Mitchie's Grandma says and hugs her when Mitch opens the door. _

"_Grandma, come on in. I'd like you to meet Shane. Shane this is my grandma." Mitchie introduces the two of them. _

_Shane is the perfect gentlemen like always. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." He holds his hand out for Lena to take it, but she doesn't. Shane's smile fades, but comes back fully as Mitchie comes and stands next to him and she takes his hand and kisses his cheek._

"_Leah." Her Grandma says, her voice appalling, by her granddaughter's behavior._

"_What?" Mitch asks as she looks confused at her grandma's behavior._

"_You are acting out of character. You are acting as if you are in love. You are still just a child." Lena looks them up and down. She looks at Shane, making him feel uneasy._

I remembered when Mitchie turned to me as I laughed at that. She saw my smile and I noticed their smiles. They were both so happy and in love.

_She smiles shyly up at her Grandma than at Shane who smils back at her. _

"_You are only 16 years old Leah, and you, you have to be at least 19." Lena points out._

"_I am, but what does that have to do with anything, it's only two and a half years." Shane stands up to Lena. He knows she doesn't like him at the moment and yet he doesn't know why._

"_She's not 18 yet." She turns to me. "I can't believe you let this boy take advantage of your daughter."_

"_I would never."Shane says before I can respond._

"_Shane would never hurt me. How could you Grandma?" Mitchie is mad and she stands up for herself. She grabs her coat and runs outside._

"_Mitchie." I yell after her._

"_I got it Mrs. Andrews." He says as he puts his coat on._

"_Shane, for the last time, call me Connie."_

"_Yes, ma'am… sorry Connie." I smile at him and he leaves going after my daughter._

"_Lena if only you knew what they feel." _

"_Hey honey were did Shane and Mitchie go? I wanted to ask Shane about the new record and tour."Steve asks smiling looking around._

"_He went after Mitchie."I tell him._

"_Why, what happened?"He asks as his smile fades._

"_How could you let your daughter date a 19 year old, she's still a kid." Lena tells him._

"_I didn't like it at first. He loves her, she only has to be in the same room as him and no one else exists. She loves him too."Steve tells his mom._

"_That boy is taking advantage of her."_

"_My son would never do that, especially to Mitchie." Denise walks into the room with her other three sons._

"_I love Mitchie, she's pretty and nice."Frankie smiles._

"_We've known Mitchie for two years now and she is like a sister to us. Shane loves her."Kevin tells her._

"_They may not have said it to each other yet, but they do love each other, more than any of us could tell you."Paul tells Lena._

I thought back to the first Christmas we had spent together.

Mitchie ran out and I had gone after her.

_I catch up to her and grab her wrist to stop her. "Baby, stop."_

"_Shane, why is it, every time I tell people about us they always think you're the bad guy. Shane…" She places a hand on my cheek to hold my face to let me look at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish people could see that."_

_I kiss her roughly and pull her against me as much as I can. "People see it baby they just don't want to believe it." _

_She shyly looks up at me and wraps her hand around my tie. "We'll make them believe it then." She pulls me into another passionate kiss. _

_This one is more passionate than the other. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and ask for entrance. It is the first time I have tried this and she has no objections to it. She parts her lips to me and she moans as I really taste her. She tastes like caramel and vanilla. _Let me tell you once I had done that I never wanted to stop_. She is my addiction and she doesn't mind._

"_We should head back before our families get worried." I tell her._

"_Okay."She turns and gasps as she sees our family standing looking out the window, watching every move we make._

"_We are so dead." I tells her. _

_She laughs and nods. "Well, since we are dead anyways what's one more kiss." She says not giving me time to register what she was doing. The next thing I know she's pushing against me again and this time she's asking for entrance and I give it to her. I don't know this girl anymore._

"_Who are you and what, have you done with my shy Mitchie?" I ask her, looking in her eyes. I see her frown and tears start to come to her eyes. _

"_What?" Her voice was shaky and she turns to walk away from me._

"_No, baby that's not what I meant. I like this new side of you. I just want to know what or who got to you; I'd like to thank them." I smile at her. _

_She smiles shyly before looking up at me through her lashes. She was going to be the death of me. "You got to me Shane. You are the one that lets me be me."_

"_I'm glad. I thought I would have to go beat some guy up." I smile at her._

_She laughs and hugs me. "I'm sorry Melissa's not here; she wanted to spend it with her friends. She would have loved to meet you, but it probably is for the best right now. She's a little obsessed."_

"_Can't have that around the holidays."_

"_No." She giggles then looks back to her house. "Come on time to face reality."_

_I kiss her forehead and take her hand and start walking back. _

_She takes her coat off and I take her hands in mine. "You should have worn gloves, your hands are freezing." I tell her. _

"_As long as you're here to warm them back up I'm okay with it." She walks closer to me and I gladly pull her into my arms._

_I was just about to kiss her when we hear… "Leah."_

"_Grandma, just leave us alone." I could tell she is never on her grandma's good side._

"_Leah, Melissa was to marry rich."_

"_I'm not with Shane because he has money Grandma." She yells. "When will you get it? I… I…" she stops herself. "Why does Melissa get everything? Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_You're not perfect. Look at you." Her Grandma says. "You're not that skinny, and you need implants."_

_I pull Mitchie closer to me her back was to my chest and my hands on her hips pull her until her body molds against mine. "What is your problem?" I am getting mad who says that about their granddaughter. "Mitchie's perfect." I turn her around as she starts to cry. I push her gently to the next room for some privacy. "Where did the new Mitchie go?" I ask her smiling._

"_No where she just went into hiding for a few minutes." I laugh at her as she holds on to me._

"_Hey pumpkin, come on I want to show you something." Her dad came in._

He may not have known than, but that present was the best thing that I have ever gotten.

_She walks outside and into the back yard. The yard is frozen over and he bought her new ice skates. She gasps and jumps into his arms. She put the skates on and takes my hands; she is still an inch shorter than me as I stand in front of her. _

_She looks at me shyly and gives me a kiss. "I love you, Shane." It is so quiet I almost don't hear it._

"_I love you, Mitchie." She looks up at me and gives me that smile. I can't help myself as I kiss her. Her dad just smiles at us and goes back inside._

Her Grandma still didn't like me, but I smiled at the last memory that came into my head. She really was to be the death of me. I laid her down and she sighed. I laid next to her while she molded herself against me. "I love you Mitch." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Popstar." She mumbled.

I kissed her head and fell asleep with her.

I woke up and Shane wasn't there beside me. I got up and took a shower and changed before I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shane at the table with my dad. They sat and were having a conversation and I saw Shane laugh as my dad smiled.  
Shane noticed my presence and smiled as he stood and walked over to me. "Hi baby, how are you today?" He kissed my forehead as he asked.

I leaned into him and sighed. "Better. Thank you for everything, Shane." I told him and looked up at him.

"You are so very welcome, my love." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I giggled as I laid my head on his chest and hugged him.

There was a cough and we separated. My dad looked at us. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I heard Shane laugh at me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, sweetie."

"Thanks dad. Where is everyone else?" I asked. I saw the look in their eyes. "What?" I asked nervous now.

"They're in the living room. Your Grandma came this morning. That's why I'm in here with Shane." Dad explained.

"I should go say hi, right?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"I'll go with you." Shane took my hand. "You look very beautiful today by the way." He told me while he smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I blushed and looked down at my shorts and yellow tank-top that flowed out. "Thank you." I said quietly, still not use to all the compliments I got from him.

He kissed my cheek and we walked into the living room.

"It's about time you got up Leah. I have been…"

My grandma was cut short by Shane. "She was up late last night crying, she deserved the time to sleep this morning and it is only 10."

I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw, not bothered to raise myself the other inch to kiss his cheek. He smiled back down at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her. It still got me when she told me that. I pulled her closer to me.

"Leah, Melissa told me about how you and Tess had a fight a few days ago." Lena stated.

I looked at Mitchie and squeezed her side.

"Tess is a slut and a whore and I will not say sorry or anything else you want from me, so please drop it. I have to go to a funeral tomorrow and I'd appreciate a day where I don't have to defend myself. Sorry about my language." She told her grandma and apologized to her parents.

I smiled, I was so proud of her there. She was mad and I was amazed by her.

"What are you smiling about, Shawn?" Lena asked me.

Before I was able to correct her Mitch did. "It's Shane Lena. SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE." She said slowly. "I love him, why can't you just accept that?" She didn't even wait for an answer. She walked out and I turned to her grandma.

"Your granddaughter just lost her real Grandma and now she doesn't have anymore and you're treating her like she's a bother." Lena went to stop me but I didn't let her. "Don't tell me you're her Grandma, because you aren't." I made sure she got my point.

"That girl is my granddaughter." She pointed her figure, angrily at me.

"THAT GIRL is my fiancée and I love her, can you say that you really love her?" I watched her. "Do you even know her?" I watched her look at me. "I have to go see if THAT GIRL is okay."

I walked into the kitchen and saw her on the porch with her guitar. I haven't seen or heard her play in three years. I opened the door and listened as she strummed the strings that made a beautiful melody that filled the air. She stopped and sighed, I smiled at her. I cleared my throat and she turned to me.

"Hey rock star, what's up?" She smiled at me.

"I haven't heard you play in so long, why?" I sat next to her.

She looked up at me and kissed me. "I didn't know you liked it."

"I love when you play. It inspires my music." I kissed her back.

"I stopped because I didn't think anyone listened." She looked down.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she looked at me. "Baby, I listened and sometimes I listened and you didn't even know."

She looked up at me. I kissed her and she stood and moved over to me. Mitchie straddled me in the chair I sat in. It was a new side of Mitch and I knew that our parents could have found us yet we didn't care.

Her bare legs were exposed do to the shorts she had worn and they didn't help me at all. I couldn't help, but run my hand over her thighs. The tank top she had worn flowed from her body and it rode up and left my hand on her tanned skin.

"I love you, Shane." She whispered her lips brushed mine lightly as she talked.

"I love you too, Mitch." She kissed me again and we were pulled out of the kiss by her dad. He may have smiled at us, but he still gave me a glare when he caught us.

To my surprise she didn't even try to move from me. She blushed and barriered her head in my shoulder.

"Your Grandma is very upset. I suggest you two go out and do something fun today. Take your mind off of everything." Steve suggested.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, thank you." She said politely.

"Sure, pumpkin. I trust the two of you. You'll be leaving by Saturday, for the tour. The funeral is tomorrow and then you can head out."

I looked at Mitchie. "Are you sure you still want to go?" I asked her. She looked up at me surprise had been written all over her face.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. I would never give all this up." She kissed me and then blushed again as she remembered her dad. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Now go before I get in trouble for letting you go." He laughed.

We laughed as we walked back into the living room and made our way to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Connie asked us.

"I'm going to take Mitch out for the day, if that's okay with you?" I asked her.

"Of course Shane, go have fun." She smiled at us.

"We'll be back for dinner." I ensured her.

I saw Mitchie roll her eyes. "Of course we are, you, miss one of my mom's meals, please."

"Okay, you two. We know you can bicker for hours so let's skip it and you go have fun." Steve told us.

"Why don't you stay here and hang out with Tess and Melissa."

"Grandma, when will you get it? I hate Tess and Melissa hasn't been a sister to me since 6th grade."

"Melissa is a wonderful person and so is Tess."

"Do you listen to Mitchie?" I looked at Lena.

"You can't just come into her life and change and take over everything." Lena told me.

"I'm not trying too; you're the only one in this family other than Melissa that doesn't like me."

"Mom, Shane has changed a lot in our lives, but they are for the better. Mitchie isn't the shy little girl anymore. She has changed and I am proud of that. She deserves everything she's gotten in the last few years. Now, Shane is taking Mitchie out and we will stay here and make any last minute arrangements." Steve told Lena.

"Bye daddy, I'll see you later mom." Mitchie smiled at her parents before she took my hand and pulled me to the car with her.

"Hey, Baby?" Shane asked after I closed the door behind us.

I turned to him curious. "Yeah."

His callused fingers ran over my cheek as he stared at me. "I love you; no one can ever change that. I'm sorry I've been causing problems between your grandma and your family." He looked so apologetic and he hadn't done one thing to be sorry for.

"Shane, you haven't done anything to apologize for. You should be saying you're welcome more." I smiled at him and mirrored the movement on his jaw as he had done to my cheek "I love you, Shane and I'm sorry I come with all the drama."

"No drama at all." He smiled at me and I saw him look up. "Looks like we get some more company."

Before I could really turn around I was pulled into a hug by Kevin. "Hey little sis. How is life today?" He asked me and I heard Shane chuckle and I giggled at him.

"Life is okay today. Thanks for asking though." I smiled at him and then Nate walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll all be here for you tomorrow." He told me and I had let a tear slip. I saw him look up at Shane before I felt myself being turned around and pulled into Shane's chest. I had let my tears go and cried for the next minute.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Nate looked so sorry.

"It's okay Nate. It doesn't take much to make me cry these days." I laughed.

He hugged me and I huggedd him back. "I'm still sorry."

"Well, you're forgiven." I gave him a small smile.

"Where are you two going?" Kevin asked.

"We were going to go to the mall. Lena showed up and well you can guess the rest." Shane explained while her wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

"Could we tag along?" Nate asked.

"Sure…" I smiled at them.

"You sure. We don't mind if you just want to hang out with Shane." Kevin told me.

I laughed and so did Shane. "She would have said no if she didn't want you to go." Shane told him.

"True." Kevin looked at me. "Okay then let's go."

They all got in my car and I had let Shane drive. I turned to talk to the guys. "So, Nate, how's Amelia?"

I saw him blush. "Fine, but you already knew that." He stated.

"I did, but I like to see you blush." I smirked at him.

"Little Miss. Evil is coming out of her shell." Nate teased me.

"Yeah, yeah." I turned back to look at Shane my smile fell as I saw the look on his face and in his eyes.

He looked sad. I laid my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me. "Are you okay, Shane?" I asked him curiously.

He parked the car and turned it off, before he turned back to me. "Has Lena always been like that to you?"

"Shane…" I sighed.

"No, I need to know." He looked at me with so much love like he always had. The look on his face was how he looked only when he looked at me.

I leaned over and kissed him; I pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Yeah, she's always been like that and no one knows why. I was never good enough. I'm not popular, I was never as pretty as Melissa, I was never as skinny as her, I was never perfect, I never wanted to be and that made her mad. I went after my dreams and I did what was needed to get there. She didn't like the independence."

"I admire that in you." He smiled as I blushed. His fingers ran over my cheek.

"You guys are so mushy." Nate said.

"I have to agree with him." Kevin commented.

"Would you two stop ruining my moments, I swear every time I think back to a romantic moment you two pop up in it somewhere." Mitch said a little annoyed.

"Well, we can't help that you two are always so _romantic_." Kevin mocked me.

"Well, you don't always have to tag along."

"You don't always have to say yes."

"Guys really come on this is supposed to be fun not this kind of fun." Nate laughed.

I got out of the car and linked my arm with Nate's. "Nate, you are acting more like a teenager again." I told him and ruffled his hair.

He kissed my head. "Well, I have you to thank for that, sis." He smiled down at me.

I laughed and smiled. "Well, you're welcome." I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, don't go steeling my girl now." I heard Shane behind me.

I made sure he was able hear my next statement. "Nate, he knows, what do we do now?"

Nate and I laughed at the look on Shane's face. Shane pulled me away from Nate and tightly to him.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

"Yes, it was, but you should know I love you."

He stopped and kissed me. "I love you too." He smiled at me.

"Come on love birds." Kevin yelled from a few feet away.

"Coming." I pulled Shane with me while we laughed.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could get a picture and an autograph." A girl about the age of 15 asked. I saw Mitchie step behind us. "…or not that's okay." She looked disappointed.

"No it's fine." Nate told her. "Do you have something for us to sign?

"I actually wanted to talk to Mitchie." She said nervously.

Shane laughed. "Sure…" He turned to the direction Mitchie walked off too. "Hey baby, come over here."

She walked over slowly and smiled as Shane put his arm around her. "She was talking to you."

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. Sorry, I think you're great." She smiled at Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled and relaxed into Shane's side. I didn't think they even notice they did it anymore.

"Why don't you walk with us for awhile?" Mitchie asked the girl.

"Really, I'd love too." She said all excited

"I didn't get your name." Mitchie stopped her.

"Sorry, I'm Kayla."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mitchie." Mitchie told Kayla.

We had walked for awhile and Kayla and Mitchie just talked. I heard my phone ring. I had let go of Mitchie's hand and pulled my phone out. "Hello."

"Shane, Lena just sent Melissa and Tess to the mall." I stopped as Steve talked.

I noticed Mitchie stopped next to me and she looked at me concerned. "Okay Steve thanks." I just looked at her.

"Sure. Take Mitchie somewhere to relax, the beach is her favorite. If you stop by the house Caitlyn could have everything you guys need ready."

I pulled Mitch into my arms and kissed her head. "That would be great. Thanks Steve, we'll be there soon." I hung up and pulled back from her a little to look at her. "I really do not like your grandma." I said as she relaxed back into the embrace.

"Why? What did she do now?" She looked at me as her chin rested on my chest and shesmiled at me.

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "She sent Melissa and Tess here."

She pulled away. "What?" She asked angry.

"I know, your dad said we should go to the beach. Caitlyn will be outside your house and with everything we need, if you want to go?" I told her. She walked back to me and just stood in front of me. "What?" I asked her confused.

"You sir, are the best." She told me and smiled brightly at me before she kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on we need to leave before they find us."

"Too late." I looked over at Nate as he pointed to the two figures that seemed to have been on a search.

"Mitch, we need to go if you want to leave unnoticed." Kevin told her.

She looked at me and then to her sister. "Okay." She sighed. A tear left her eye. I touched her cheek and hoped she would look at me, slowly her eyes met mine and I gently wiped at her tears.

"Baby I know it hurts. I know you wish you were closer to her, but you can't help how she is." She nodded before she spontaneously hugged me. I stumbled a few feet before I steadied and wrapped my arms around her. She held on tight and I tightened my hold on her too. "I love you." I whispered, with some hope to be able to bring some light into her world. I felt her smile against my neck.

"I love you too, Shane." She pressed her lips lightly to my chin before we moved out of our embrace. She turned to everyone. "Okay, let's go." She then turned to Kayla. "If you would like to come with, we can get you a swimsuit and call your parents."

Kayla's eyes widened "really?" She asked.

Mitchie laughed "Yes, if you want to?"

"Of course I do." Kayla pulled out her phone and dialed. She quickly talked, "I can go." She said with a wide smile.

Mitchie smiled, "Good, come on I have a suite that will fit you at the house."

Before Shane even had the car in park Mitchie was out of the car and over to Caitlyn to introduce her new friend.

"She's happy." Shane turned his head to me.

"Yeah." He looked back over to Mitchie.

"You make her happy." Shane turned to me again. "She loves you and she knows you adore her. She wouldn't have made it through these last few days without you, Shane." He looked at Mitchie then back to me. "I thank you for everything. She's my little girl and I thought giving her up would be hard."

"Sir, I have no…" He tried to interrupt.

"I'm still Steve and I know you have no intention of doing so Shane, but I'm her dad and that's how it feels. Shane, you have become part of the family and I trust you fully with her, that's why it's not so hard to give her to you."

Shane smiled at me. "Thank you, I love her."

I smiled back and placed a hand on his shoulder with a laugh. "I know you do and I also know she loves you with her whole heart."

"That seems impossible; she has the biggest heart I know. She invited a complete stranger, a fan to hang out with her just so she could have a dream come true, at one of the worst times of her life."

"She does, but that's just her. She has always been big hearted." I smiled at the man who turned his attention back to the house, where my daughter had went into. "Have you two decided on a date yet?"

He turned back to me again. "For what?" He asked confused.

"The wedding." I smiled.

"Oh, yes we have actually, but she wants to wait until after the funeral to tell everyone." He said before her looked back at the house where Mitchie had walked out of and started towards us, in her bikini and shorts.

"Hey Popstar, Kayla will be out soon and then we can leave." She smiled at him and I saw the light in her eyes.

"Okay, just make sure everyone gets here." Shane smiled at her.

She kissed him and let herself linger in the feeling before she pulled back, but made sure she was still in his arms. "Hey dad."

"Hi baby girl." I smiled as I saw that Shane's eyes mirrored hers.

"What are you two doing over here?" She looked me in the eyes.

"Just talking about you." Shane laughed at the look Mitchie had given him.

"All good I promise." He kissed her head and smiled at him.

Mitchie had hit his chest lightly. "It better be good." Shane laughed. She relaxed in his arms and sighed content.

"I have nothing but good things to say, but your dad…" Shane chuckled.

Mitchie turned in Shane's embrace, but made sure he kept his arms around her. Shane moved his thumb around her bellybutton which made her sigh before she looked at me. "Daddy!" She said in fake shock. "I thought I was your favorite, your little girl."

I laughed at the both of them. "You two are terrible."

We all laughed as everyone piled out of the house. "I guess I should go change too. I'll be back in a minute." Shane kissed Mitchie's head before he walked into the house.

"Oh, baby girl." I said while I watched her while she stared at the door Shane had gone through.

"Hmm." Had left her mouth. She turned her head to look at me.

"I want you to know that I could never have asked for a better man for you." I told her.

She blushed and there was a long pause before she turned back to the door as Shane walked out of the house. "I couldn't either." Her shy smile got a raised eyebrow from Shane.

"What's with the blush?" He smiled as his question made Mitchie turn redder.

"Nothing, come on, I'd like to get there today." She said as she tugged my hand.

"So bossy, maybe I should get out while I…" He couldn't finish because Mitchie turned at top speed and kissed him hard and passionate. I shouldn't be shocked at the public display of affection, but this was the most passionate kiss I had ever seen between the two.

Mitchie pulled back a few inches. Shane tightened his grip on her hips. Mitchie's eyes opened and I could see the stars and her devious smile. "Still want to leave?" She asked.

Shane's eyes mirrored hers as he smiled adoringly at her. "Never." He kissed her again, but less passionate than the last. "I love you." He whispered, but I heard.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I watched them. I didn't want to break them up, but I saw that the others had sent poor Nate to break them apart and I _thought I would give him a break_. "Okay you two, as much as I don't want to ruin this moment the others are getting restless."

Mitchie buried her head in Shane's chest. "Sorry, come on baby." Shane opened her door and looked at me and smiled. "We'll be back for dinner."

"I trust you." I told him and I hoped he understood what I tried to say.

"Thank you." He got in the car and they were off to the beach.


	2. Stand Tall When All Is Falling

I felt him laugh at me. He did that a lot. I get embarrassed easily and he found it amusing. I couldn't bring myself to look at our parents, for I knew what they thought of us now…

"**"

I thought it was kind of cute how she still got embarrassed when I kissed her. I loved the pink tint on her cheeks. After three years of dating her, she still got embarrassed when I kissed her. As shy as people thought she was, she wasn't. She would let you know what she wanted and I may have been the only one who couldn't refuse her. If she asked me to do anything and I bet I would do it in a split second without a doubt or regret.

"Shane can you get us away from everyone?" She asked me.

"You should go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow, okay." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her shiver before she nodded.

"Good night." She walked into her room and shut the door.

I stood and looked at our _family_. "Good night." I walked into the next bedroom, which was the room I stayed in.

"**"

"Shane…" I said as I walked into the room.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed.

"Shane, it's fine really. We know you love her and you'll never hurt her." I smiled at him. "Can I ask you something, Shane?"

"Sure."

"Sit." He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. "I want a serious answer." He nodded. "If you could, would you marry Mitchie tonight?" I asked him.

I saw him smile and then he looked at the ground. He looked back up at me and smiled again. "Honestly, I would have married her two years ago."

"When you first started dating?" I asked. He nodded at me and I smiled. "I like you Shane. If you would have asked me two years ago to marry Mitch I would have let you."

He looked up at me and smiled. "If Mitch was ready for it I would have. She needed to trust me first and now she does fully. I love her and I know it's still weird for you to hear it, but I do and I know she's only 18, but I really do love her."

"I know you love her and I know she loves you." I told him with a smile. "Honey, it's not weird to hear you say you love her, we all know it. It's still a little weird to see her so open in front of us. She has never been the one to show emotion in front of people."

"She's not as shy as people think she is." He told me.

"Oh, you and I know that, but there are people who can't see passed the barriers she's built around her heart."

"I just…"

"Shane… mom I…" She looked nervously at me than at Shane.

"It's okay honey." I stood up. "You can stay in your room together. We trust you."

"Really." Mitchie asked me.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." She hugged me and walked over to Shane.

I walked out and shut the door, but I listened in.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Shane asked after I shut the door.

"Nothing, I just want my Grandma back." She started to cry. I could hear it in her voice.

"**"

"Baby, come here." I pulled her into my lap.

"Shane, I just want her back so I could talk to her. She was always there. Shane I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm always here when you need me. I will never judge you, ever." I kissed her.

"I love you, Shane. Thank you for everything." She smiled at me and she relaxed against me.

"I love you too, baby. Come on let's get you to bed." I picked her up and just breathed in her sent. I never thought I would have ever missed her so much and we weren't even gone for a whole day when I told everyone we had to go back. I had to have her with me.

"**"

"Stay with me please." I heard Mitchie ask as they passed me in the hallway.

Shane looked at me and I smiled at him. "Sure baby." He smiled back.

That boy took everything from me and I thought that when she found that guy I would be upset, but that boy had touched or family in so many ways and I never thought Mitch would find such a perfect guy. She was shy until she meant him. I remembered the first time she stood up for herself it was the first Christmas they were together and the Grey' family decided to spend it here with us.

"**"

"_Oh Leah." Lena, Mitchie's Grandma says and hugs her when Mitch opens the door. _

"_Grandma, come on in. I'd like you to meet Shane. Shane this is my grandma." Mitchie introduces the two of them. _

_Shane is the perfect gentlemen like always. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." He holds his hand out for Lena to take it, but she doesn't. Shane's smile fades, but comes back fully as Mitchie comes and stands next to him and she takes his hand and kisses his cheek._

"_Leah." Her Grandma says, her voice appalling, by her granddaughter's behavior._

"_What?" Mitch asks as she looks confused at her grandma's behavior._

"_You are acting out of character. You are acting as if you are in love. You are still just a child." Lena looks them up and down. She looks at Shane, making him feel uneasy._

"**"

I remembered when Mitchie turned to me as I laughed at that. She saw my smile and I noticed their smiles. They were both so happy and in love.

"**"

_She smiles shyly up at her Grandma than at Shane who smiles back at her. _

"_You are only 16 years old Leah, and you, you have to be at least 19." Lena points out._

"_I am, but what does that have to do with anything, it's only two and a half years." Shane stands up to Lena. He knows she doesn't like him at the moment and yet he doesn't know why._

"_She's not 18 yet." She turns to me. "I can't believe you let this boy take advantage of your daughter."_

"_I would never."Shane says before I can respond._

"_Shane would never hurt me. How could you Grandma?" Mitchie is mad and she stands up for herself. She grabs her coat and runs outside._

"_Mitchie." I yell after her._

"_I got it Mrs. Andrews." He says as he puts his coat on._

"_Shane, for the last time, call me Connie."_

"_Yes, ma'am… sorry Connie." I smile at him and he leaves going after my daughter._

"_Lena if only you knew what they feel." _

"_Hey honey were did Shane and Mitchie go? I wanted to ask Shane about the new record and tour."Steve asks smiling looking around._

"_He went after Mitchie."I tell him._

"_Why, what happened?"He asks as his smile fades._

"_How could you let your daughter date a 19 year old, she's still a kid." Lena tells him._

"_I didn't like it at first. He loves her, she only has to be in the same room as him and no one else exists. She loves him too."Steve tells his mom._

"_That boy is taking advantage of her."_

"_My son would never do that, especially to Mitchie." Denise walks into the room with her other three sons._

"_I love Mitchie, she's pretty and nice."Frankie smiles._

"_We've known Mitchie for two years now and she is like a sister to us. Shane loves her."Jason tells her._

"_They may not have said it to each other yet, but they do love each other, more than any of us could tell you."Paul tells Lena._

"**"

I thought back to the first Christmas we had spent together.

Mitchie ran out and I had gone after her.

"**"

_I catch up to her and grab her wrist to stop her. "Baby, stop."_

"_Shane, why is it, every time I tell people about us they always think you're the bad guy. Shane…" She places a hand on my cheek to hold my face to let me look at her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish people could see that."_

_I kiss her roughly and pull her against me as much as I can. "People see it baby they just don't want to believe it." _

_She shyly looks up at me and wraps her hand around my tie. "We'll make them believe it then." She pulls me into another passionate kiss. _

_This one is more passionate than the other. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and ask for entrance. It is the first time I have tried this and she has no objections to it. She parts her lips to me and she moans as I really taste her. She tastes like caramel and vanilla. _Let me tell you once I had done that I never wanted to stop_. She is my addiction and she doesn't mind._

"_We should head back before our families get worried." I tell her._

"_Okay."She turns and gasps as she sees our family standing looking out the window, watching every move we make._

"_We are so dead." I tells her. _

_She laughs and nods. "Well, since we are dead anyways what's one more kiss." She says not giving me time to register what she was doing. The next thing I know she's pushing against me again and this time she's asking for entrance and I give it to her. I don't know this girl anymore._

"_Who are you and what, have you done with my shy Mitchie?" I ask her, looking in her eyes. I see her frown and tears start to come to her eyes. _

"_What?" Her voice was shaky and she turns to walk away from me._

"_No, baby that's not what I meant. I like this new side of you. I just want to know what or who got to you; I'd like to thank them." I smile at her. _

_She smiles shyly before looking up at me through her lashes. She was going to be the death of me. "You got to me Shane. You are the one that lets me be me."_

"_I'm glad. I thought I would have to go beat some guy up." I smile at her._

_She laughs and hugs me. "I'm sorry Melissa's not here; she wanted to spend it with her friends. She would have loved to meet you, but it probably is for the best right now. She's a little obsessed."_

"_Can't have that around the holidays."_

"_No." She giggles then looks back to her house. "Come on time to face reality."_

_I kiss her forehead and take her hand and start walking back. _

"**"

_She takes her coat off and I take her hands in mine. "You should have worn gloves, your hands are freezing." I tell her. _

"_As long as you're here to warm them back up I'm okay with it." She walks closer to me and I gladly pull her into my arms._

_I was just about to kiss her when we hear… "Leah."_

"_Grandma, just leave us alone." I could tell she is never on her grandma's good side._

"_Leah, Melissa was to marry rich."_

"_I'm not with Shane because he has money Grandma." She yells. "When will you get it? I… I…" she stops herself. "Why does Melissa get everything? Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_You're not perfect. Look at you." Her Grandma says. "You're not that skinny, and you need implants."_

_I pull Mitchie closer to me her back was to my chest and my hands on her hips pull her until her body molds against mine. "What is your problem?" I am getting mad who says that about their granddaughter. "Mitchie's perfect." I turn her around as she starts to cry. I push her gently to the next room for some privacy. "Where did the new Mitchie go?" I ask her smiling._

"_No where she just went into hiding for a few minutes." I laugh at her as she holds on to me._

"_Hey pumpkin, come on I want to show you something." Her dad came in._

"**"

He may not have known than, but that present was the best thing that I have ever gotten.

_She walks outside and into the back yard. The yard is frozen over and he bought her new ice skates. She gasps and jumps into his arms. She put the skates on and takes my hands; she is still an inch shorter than me as I stand in front of her. _

_She looks at me shyly and gives me a kiss. "I love you, Shane." It is so quiet I almost don't hear it._

"_I love you, Mitchie." She looks up at me and gives me that smile. I can't help myself as I kiss her. Her dad just smiles at us and goes back inside._

"**"

Her Grandma still didn't like me, but I smiled at the last memory that came into my head. She really was to be the death of me. I laid her down and she sighed. I laid next to her while she molded herself against me. "I love you Mitch." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Popstar." She mumbled.

I kissed her head and fell asleep with her.

"**"

I woke up and Shane wasn't there beside me. I got up and took a shower and changed before I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Shane at the table with my dad. They sat and were having a conversation and I saw Shane laugh as my dad smiled.  
Shane noticed my presence and smiled as he stood and walked over to me. "Hi baby, how are you today?" He kissed my forehead as he asked.

I leaned into him and sighed. "Better. Thank you for everything, Shane." I told him and looked up at him.

"You are so very welcome, my love." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I giggled as I laid my head on his chest and hugged him.

There was a cough and we separated. My dad looked at us. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I heard Shane laugh at me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, sweetie."

"Thanks dad. Where is everyone else?" I asked. I saw the look in their eyes. "What?" I asked nervous now.

"They're in the living room. Your Grandma came this morning. That's why I'm in here with Shane." Dad explained.

"I should go say hi, right?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"I'll go with you." Shane took my hand. "You look very beautiful today by the way." He told me while he smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I blushed and looked down at my shorts and yellow tank-top that flowed out. "Thank you." I said quietly, still not use to all the compliments I got from him.

He kissed my cheek and we walked into the living room.

"It's about time you got up Leah. I have been…"

My grandma was cut short by Shane. "She was up late last night crying, she deserved the time to sleep this morning and it is only 10."

I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw, not bothered to raise myself the other inch to kiss his cheek. He smiled back down at me. "I love you."

"**"

"I love you too." I told her. It still got me when she told me that. I pulled her closer to me.

"Leah, Melissa told me about how you and Tess had a fight a few days ago." Lena stated.

I looked at Mitchie and squeezed her side.

"Tess is a slut and a whore and I will not say sorry or anything else you want from me, so please drop it. I have to go to a funeral tomorrow and I'd appreciate a day where I don't have to defend myself. Sorry about my language." She told her grandma and apologized to her parents.

I smiled, I was so proud of her there. She was mad and I was amazed by her.

"What are you smiling about, Shawn?" Lena asked me.

Before I was able to correct her Mitch did. "It's Shane Lena. SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE." She said slowly. "I love him, why can't you just accept that?" She didn't even wait for an answer. She walked out and I turned to her grandma.

"Your granddaughter just lost her real Grandma and now she doesn't have anymore and you're treating her like she's a bother." Lena went to stop me but I didn't let her. "Don't tell me you're her Grandma, because you aren't." I made sure she got my point.

"That girl is my granddaughter." She pointed her figure, angrily at me.

"THAT GIRL is my fiancée and I love her, can you say that you really love her?" I watched her. "Do you even know her?" I watched her look at me. "I have to go see if THAT GIRL is okay."

"**"

I walked into the kitchen and saw her on the porch with her guitar. I haven't seen or heard her play in three years. I opened the door and listened as she strummed the strings that made a beautiful melody that filled the air. She stopped and sighed, I smiled at her. I cleared my throat and she turned to me.

"Hey rock star, what's up?" She smiled at me.

"I haven't heard you play in so long, why?" I sat next to her.

She looked up at me and kissed me. "I didn't know you liked it."

"I love when you play. It inspires my music." I kissed her back.

"I stopped because I didn't think anyone listened." She looked down.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she looked at me. "Baby, I listened and sometimes you didn't even know."

She looked up at me. I kissed her and she stood and moved over to me. Mitchie straddled me in the chair I sat in. It was a new side of Mitch and I knew that our parents could have found us yet we didn't care.

Her bare legs were exposed do to the shorts she had worn and they didn't help me at all. I couldn't help, but run my hand over her thighs. The tank top she had worn flowed from her body and it rode up and left my hand on her tanned skin.

"I love you, Shane." She whispered her lips brushed mine lightly as she talked.

"I love you too, Mitch." She kissed me again and we were pulled out of the kiss by her dad. He may have smiled at us, but he still gave me a glare when he caught us.

To my surprise she didn't even try to move from me. She blushed and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Your Grandma is very upset. I suggest you two go out and do something fun today. Take your mind off of everything." Steve suggested.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, thank you." She said politely.

"Sure, pumpkin. I trust the two of you. You'll be leaving by Saturday, for the tour. The funeral is tomorrow and then you can head out."

I looked at Mitchie. "Are you sure you still want to go?" I asked her. She looked up at me surprise had been written all over her face.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. I would never give all this up." She kissed me and then blushed again as she remembered her dad. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Now go before I get in trouble for letting you go." He laughed.

"**"

We laughed as we walked back into the living room and made our way to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Connie asked us.

"I'm going to take Mitch out for the day, if that's okay with you?" I asked her.

"Of course Shane, go have fun." She smiled at us.

"We'll be back for dinner." I ensured her.

I saw Mitchie roll her eyes. "Of course we are, you, miss one of my mom's meals, please."

"Okay, you two. We know you can bicker for hours so let's skip it and you go have fun." Steve told us.

"Why don't you stay here and hang out with Tess and Melissa."

"Grandma, when will you get it? I hate Tess and Melissa hasn't been a sister to me since 6th grade."

"Melissa is a wonderful person and so is Tess."

"Do you listen to Mitchie?" I looked at Lena.

"You can't just come into her life and change and take over everything." Lena told me.

"I'm not trying too; you're the only one in this family other than Melissa that doesn't like me."

"Mom, Shane has changed a lot in our lives, but they are for the better. Mitchie isn't the shy little girl anymore. She has changed and I am proud of that. She deserves everything she's gotten in the last few years. Now, Shane is taking Mitchie out and we will stay here and make any last minute arrangements." Steve told Lena.

"Bye daddy, I'll see you later mom." Mitchie smiled at her parents before she took my hand and pulled me to the car with her.

"**"

"Hey, Baby?" Shane asked after I closed the door behind us.

I turned to him curious. "Yeah."

His callused fingers ran over my cheek as he stared at me. "I love you; no one can ever change that. I'm sorry I've been causing problems between your grandma and your family." He looked so apologetic and he hadn't done one thing to be sorry for.

"Shane, you haven't done anything to apologize for. You should be saying you're welcome more." I smiled at him and mirrored the movement on his jaw as he had done to my cheek "I love you, Shane and I'm sorry I come with all the drama."

"No drama at all." He smiled at me and I saw him look up. "Looks like we get some more company."

Before I could really turn around I was pulled into a hug by Jason. "Hey little sis. How is life today?" He asked me and I heard Shane chuckle and I giggled at him.

"Life is okay today. Thanks for asking though." I smiled at him and then Nate walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll all be here for you tomorrow." He told me and I had let a tear slip. I saw him look up at Shane before I felt myself being turned around and pulled into Shane's chest. I had let my tears go and cried for the next minute.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Nate looked so sorry.

"It's okay Nate. It doesn't take much to make me cry these days." I laughed.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I'm still sorry."

"Well, you're forgiven." I gave him a small smile.

"Where are you two going?" Jason asked.

"We were going to go to the mall. Lena showed up and well you can guess the rest." Shane explained while she wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest.

"Could we tag along?" Nate asked.

"Sure…" I smiled at them.

"You sure. We don't mind if you just want to hang out with Shane." Jason told me.

I laughed and so did Shane. "She would have said no if she didn't want you to go." Shane told him.

"True." Jason looked at me. "Okay then let's go."

"**"

They all got in my car and I had let Shane drive. I turned to talk to the guys. "So, Nate, how's Amelia?"

I saw him blush. "Fine, but you already knew that." He stated.

"I did, but I like to see you blush." I smirked at him.

"Little Miss. Evil is coming out of her shell." Nate teased me.

"Yeah, yeah." I turned back to look at Shane my smile fell as I saw the look on his face and in his eyes.

He looked sad. I laid my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me. "Are you okay, Shane?" I asked him curiously.

He parked the car and turned it off, before he turned back to me. "Has Lena always been like that to you?"

"Shane…" I sighed.

"No, I need to know." He looked at me with so much love like he always had. The look on his face was how he looked only when he looked at me.

I leaned over and kissed him; I pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Yeah, she's always been like that and no one knows why. I was never good enough. I'm not popular, I was never as pretty as Melissa, I was never as skinny as her, I was never perfect, I never wanted to be and that made her mad. I went after my dreams and I did what was needed to get there. She didn't like the independence."

"I admire that in you." He smiled as I blushed. His fingers ran over my cheek.

"You guys are so mushy." Nate said.

"I have to agree with him." Jason commented.

"Would you two stop ruining my moments, I swear every time I think back to a romantic moment you two pop up in it somewhere." Mitch said a little annoyed.

"Well, we can't help that you two are always so _romantic_." Jason mocked me.

"Well, you don't always have to tag along."

"You don't always have to say yes."

"Guys really come on this is supposed to be fun not this kind of fun." Nate laughed.

"**"

I got out of the car and linked my arm with Nate's. "Nate, you are acting more like a teenager again." I told him and ruffled his hair.

He kissed my head. "Well, I have you to thank for that, sis." He smiled down at me.

I laughed and smiled. "Well, you're welcome." I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, don't go steeling my girl now." I heard Shane behind me.

I made sure he was able hear my next statement. "Nate, he knows, what do we do now?"

Nate and I laughed at the look on Shane's face. Shane pulled me away from Nate and tightly to him.

"That wasn't funny." He said.

"Yes, it was, but you should know I love you."

He stopped and kissed me. "I love you too." He smiled at me.

"Come on love birds." Jason yelled from a few feet away.

"Coming." I pulled Shane with me while we laughed.

"**"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was hoping I could get a picture and an autograph." A girl about the age of 15 asked. I saw Mitchie step behind us. "…or not that's okay." She looked disappointed.

"No it's fine." Nate told her. "Do you have something for us to sign?

"I actually wanted to talk to Mitchie." She said nervously.

Shane laughed. "Sure…" He turned to the direction Mitchie walked off too. "Hey baby, come over here."

She walked over slowly and smiled as Shane put his arm around her. "She was talking to you."

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan. Sorry, I think you're great." She smiled at Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled and relaxed into Shane's side. I didn't think they even notice they did it anymore.

"Why don't you walk with us for awhile?" Mitchie asked the girl.

"Really, I'd love too." She said all excited

"I didn't get your name." Mitchie stopped her.

"Sorry, I'm Kayla."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mitchie." Mitchie told Kayla.

"**"

We had walked for awhile and Kayla and Mitchie just talked. I heard my phone ring. I had let go of Mitchie's hand and pulled my phone out. "Hello."

"Shane, Lena just sent Melissa and Tess to the mall." I stopped as Steve talked.

I noticed Mitchie stopped next to me and she looked at me concerned. "Okay Steve thanks." I just looked at her.

"Sure. Take Mitchie somewhere to relax, the beach is her favorite. If you stop by the house Caitlyn could have everything you guys need ready."

I pulled Mitch into my arms and kissed her head. "That would be great. Thanks Steve, we'll be there soon." I hung up and pulled back from her a little to look at her. "I really do not like your grandmother." I said as she relaxed back into the embrace.

"Why? What did she do now?" She looked at me as her chin rested on my chest and she smiled at me.

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "She sent Melissa and Tess here."

She pulled away. "What?" She asked angry.

"I know, your dad said we should go to the beach. Caitlyn will be outside your house and with everything we need, if you want to go?" I told her. She walked back to me and just stood in front of me. "What?" I asked her confused.

"You sir, are the best." She told me and smiled brightly at me before she kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on we need to leave before they find us."

"Too late." I looked over at Nate as he pointed to the two figures that seemed to have been on a search.

"Mitch, we need to go if you want to leave unnoticed." Jason told her.

She looked at me and then to her sister. "Okay." She sighed. A tear left her eye. I touched her cheek and hoped she would look at me, slowly her eyes met mine and I gently wiped at her tears.

"Baby I know it hurts. I know you wish you were closer to her, but you can't help who she is." She nodded before she spontaneously hugged me. I stumbled a few feet before I steadied and wrapped my arms around her. She held on tight and I tightened my hold on her too. "I love you." I whispered, with some hope to be able to bring some light into her world. I felt her smile against my neck.

"I love you too, Shane." She pressed her lips lightly to my chin before we moved out of our embrace. She turned to everyone. "Okay, let's go." She then turned to Kayla. "If you would like to come with, we can get you a swimsuit and call your parents."

Kayla's eyes widened "really?" She asked.

Mitchie laughed "Yes, if you want to?"

"Of course I do." Kayla pulled out her phone and dialed. She quickly talked, "I can go." She said with a wide smile.

Mitchie smiled, "Good, come on I have a suite that will fit you at the house."

"**"

Before Shane even had the car in park Mitchie was out of the car and over to Caitlyn to introduce her new friend.

"She's happy." Shane turned his head to me.

"Yeah." He looked back over to Mitchie.

"You make her happy." Shane turned to me again. "She loves you and she knows you adore her. She wouldn't have made it through these last few days without you, Shane." He looked at Mitchie then back to me. "I thank you for everything. She's my little girl and I thought giving her up would be hard."

"Sir, I have no…" He tried to interrupt.

"I'm still Steve, Shane, and I know you have no intention of doing so, but I'm her dad and that's how it feels. Shane, you have become part of the family and I trust you fully with her, that's why it's not so hard to give her to you."

Shane smiled at me. "Thank you, I love her."

I smiled back and placed a hand on his shoulder with a laugh. "I know you do and I also know she loves you with her whole heart."

"That seems impossible; she has the biggest heart I know. She invited a complete stranger, a fan to hang out with her just so she could have a dream come true, at one of the worst times of her life."

"She does, but that's just her. She has always been big hearted." I smiled at the man who turned his attention back to the house, where my daughter had went into. "Have you two decided on a date yet?"

He turned back to me again. "For what?" He asked confused.

"The wedding." I smiled.

"Oh, yes we have actually, but she wants to wait until after the funeral to tell everyone." He said before her looked back at the house where Mitchie had walked out of and started towards us, in her bikini and shorts.

"Hey Popstar, Kayla will be out soon and then we can leave." She smiled at him and I saw the light in her eyes.

"Okay, just make sure everyone gets here." Shane smiled at her.

She kissed him and let herself linger in the feeling before she pulled back, but made sure she was still in his arms. "Hey dad."

"Hi baby girl." I smiled as I saw that Shane's eyes mirrored hers.

"What are you two doing over here?" She looked me in the eyes.

"Just talking about you." Shane laughed at the look Mitchie had given him. "All good I promise." He kissed her head and smiled at him.

Mitchie had hit his chest lightly. "It better be good." Shane laughed. She relaxed in his arms and sighed content.

"I have nothing but good things to say, but your dad…" Shane chuckled.

Mitchie turned in Shane's embrace, but made sure he kept his arms around her. Shane moved his thumb around her bellybutton which made her sigh before she looked at me. "Daddy!" She said in fake shock. "I thought I was your favorite, your little girl."

I laughed at the both of them. "You two are terrible."

We all laughed as everyone piled out of the house. "I guess I should go change too. I'll be back in a minute." Shane kissed Mitchie's head before he walked into the house.

"Oh, baby girl." I said while I watched her while she stared at the door Shane had gone through.

"Hmm." Had left her mouth. She turned her head to look at me.

"I want you to know that I could never have asked for a better man for you." I told her.

She blushed and there was a long pause before she turned back to the door as Shane walked out of the house. "I couldn't either." Her shy smile got a raised eyebrow from Shane.

"What's with the blush?" He smiled as his question made Mitchie turn redder.

"Nothing, come on, I'd like to get there today." She said as she tugged my hand.

"So bossy, maybe I should get out while I…" He couldn't finish because Mitchie turned at top speed and kissed him hard and passionate. I shouldn't be shocked at the public display of affection, but this was the most passionate kiss I had ever seen between the two.

Mitchie pulled back a few inches. Shane tightened his grip on her hips. Mitchie's eyes opened and I could see the stars and her devious smile. "Still want to leave?" She asked.

Shane's eyes mirrored hers as he smiled adoringly at her. "Never." He kissed her again, but less passionate than the last. "I love you." He whispered, but I heard.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I watched them. I didn't want to break them up, but I saw that the others had sent poor Nate to break them apart and I thought I would give him a break. "Okay you two, as much as I don't want to ruin this moment the others are getting restless."

Mitchie buried her head in Shane's chest. "Sorry, come on baby." Shane opened her door and looked at me and smiled. "We'll be back for dinner."

"I trust you." I told him and I hoped he understood what I tried to say.

"Thank you." He got in the car and they were off to the beach.

"**"

I watched Mitchie as she laid the towels on the sand. Her swim suit was white which showed off her tanned skin, I noticed a few guys with their eyes on her. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah." She looked up with a dazzling smile.

"You are too beautiful for my own good." I reach out and pulled her to me.

"Your own good?" she asked with her eyebrow raised and a smile.

"You really don't notice all the guys staring at you?" I asked her.

She looked around surprised and shyly by my question. "Not until now." She said as she pulled my shirt over her shoulders and started to button the front to cover her.

I couldn't help the laugh that had left my throat. "Baby, you don't have to hide. I know you don't care and I love that about you." I told her taking the shirt off her shoulders. "Now, relax and have fun." I kissed her head as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I am thank you." She said so low I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you. You don't even know how deep that feeling goes, Mitch." I whispered; my lips lightly brushed her forehead.

"I think I do, because I love you too." She kissed my lips with an intensity that was starting to build between us, yet we had three more weeks before we could indulge in that feeling.

"Mmmm, baby." I sighed. "You are tempting me again."

"Yes, and I like doing so." She smirked at me.

"I'm sure you do." I picked her up and spun her around. Hearing her laugh was the best part of the day.

"**"

No one was sure what to say or do since we got back from the funeral. I walked down the stairs more cautiously than normal. I got to the kitchen and there was Shane with Mitchie in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder and his hand ran through her hair to comfort her.

"Hey." I said and placed a hand on Mitchie's head.

She turned to see who I was. "Hey." She said softly before she turned and put her face in Shane's neck.

"How are you, twin?" I heard a giggle from her as I called her my twin.

"Not so good, but thanks for trying to make it better." She smiled softly at me.

"No problem sis." I kissed her forehead before she turned back to Shane again. I went to get something to eat when Jason walked in.

"Hey, little sis; we are all here for you today, remember that if you need a shoulder, okay?" I thought the words were not the best thing he could have said, but the way he said it had her in tiers and out of Shane's lap hugging him.

"I love you too, big brother and you too little brother."

"Hey, you're only older by a few days." I told her, we were always fighting over the three days we were separated by.

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, you only wish you were born first." Jason stepped out of the room and went to get the cars.

I looked over her shoulder to Shane's face. Shane's eyes were on Mitchie watching for a sign of a breakdown. He relaxed as she laughed and smiled at her as she turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for staying with me. I love you so much. Joe, it hurts sometimes how much I miss you, don't leave me ever okay." I knew I wasn't supposed to hear her and still it broke me. The tear left my eye before I could stop it and I saw Shane pull her as tight as he could to himself.

"As long as I can help it, baby and I love you so much too." He whispered back and looked up and met my gaze. 'You okay?' he mouthed.

'I'm fine.' I mouthed and left them to be.

"**"

Nick walked out of the room. "Could two people be any more right for each other?" I asked Nick.

"I don't think anyone could be any more right for each other as they are for each other." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Shane and Mitchie.

"You know, Shane is everything I have ever wanted for her." Connie said as she stood next to me. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to him. I have always wanted a daughter and she is the best daughter I could have asked for. She became family so easily, so fast. It was like she was always part of the family." Denise said.

"We feel the same about Shane, Demise." Connie told her as Mitchie and Shane walked in.

"**"

"What about me, Connie?" Shane asked carrying a sleeping Mitchie. I walked over to Shane and touched his cheek with tears in my eyes. "What happened now, please tell me nothing bad. I can't tell her any more bad news." He looked as exhausted as my daughter. Steve walked in and stopped at the doorway.

"Shane…" I couldn't finish.

"What? It's really bad isn't it?" He looked nervous.

I shook my head. "No Shane, It's nothing bad. It's just…" I look at my daughter on his arms and then back to him. "It's just that we couldn't have asked for anyone, any family better then you and your family."

"Thank you, umm, I was just hoping I could stay with Mitchie tonight, if that's okay?" He asked looking at me and over my shoulder to Steve.

"Shane, we trust you. Go ahead I'll bring your bag up later if that's okay?" Steve asked Shane moving away from the doorway so Shane could get to the stairs.

"Yes, thank you Steve."

"No problem Shane." Steve patted Shane on the shoulder and we watched Shane walk up the stairs.

"god he loves that girl." Brown said from the corner of the room. Everyone in the room smiled and nodded.

"**"

I laid Mitchie on her bed and then took off my belt and jacket. I took Mitchie's heels and jacket off as well before I crawled into bed with her and pulled the covers over us. She turned in her sleep and pulled herself to lay on my right side. I pulled her closer and kissed her head. She sighed, "Shane."

"Mitch, are you awake?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could get you to get me my pajamas so I can change and then if you want I have some of your stuff in the second shelf in the closet."

I smile smugly at her. "You keep a shelf of my things here. No, wonder I love you." I laughed. "We are so in love with each other." I kissed her.

I came out of the closet with cloths for her and for me. I saw her struggling with the zipper. She heard the closet close and turned. "Could you help me with this please; I can't seem to get it."

"Sure." I pulled gently on the zipper and let my finger graze her soft silk skin. As her strap left her shoulder I kissed the skin. "Hmm." I hummed. "Baby, baby, you are driving me crazy." I told her kissing her neck.

She leaned back and I braced for her wait. "Just one more week, Shane."

"You do know everyone will be mad that you want to get married next Saturday, but I cannot wait to be married to you." I didn't even notice the dress hit the floor as I pulled her tight to my bare chest and into a heated kiss.

"Shane." She moaned kissing my chin.

"We have to stop Mitch." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay, next week?" She smiled at me.

"Definitely." I smiled back at her and pulled my shirt over her head after I changed. I pulled her back onto her bed and song our song to her quietly making her fall asleep.

"**"

Both of our families where here for breakfast and they were all looking intently at me and Shane. "So, we… I have picked a date for the wedding and I know you guys are going to question it, but it's what we want." I told them while I looked at Shane. He nodded looking over our family. I turned back to them. "We want to get married Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Both Connie and Denise asked shocked.

"Yes." Shane clarified.

I saw the look on our fathers faces. "Okay, baby girl. I guess that means you should start looking for a dress."

"Umm well, I already have a dress. No one, but my mom has seen it and I want to keep it that way until the wedding."

"No offence sweetie, but how did you pay for it?" Denise asked.

I blushed at the question and looked at my hand that was entwined with Shane's. "Shane told me to go and try on dresses and when I found one I liked to call him. I found a dress I loved and he came and paid for it. I tried to not let him, but he was very persistent about it." I nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You agreed to marry me after all." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and kissed him. "I did." I whispered back.

"Hey, why don't the two of you come back to the world?" Nick said kicking my foot under the table.

"Thanks Nick." I said as I kicked his shin maybe a little harder then I should have.

"Hey, it's on now twin." Nick said as he stood and ran to my side of the table. He picked me up and spun around. "Your already family, this is just making it official." He kissed my head and sat me down in Shane's lap. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I knew this is where you really want to be sitting."

I laughed at his words. "Oh, Nicky."

"Love ya too twin." He smiled at me.

Shane wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"So Saturday?" Brown asked.

"Yes." Shane and I answered.

"Okay where would you like the wedding at?" Steve asked.

"Umm well we were hoping that maybe Brown could convince the arena to let us use it for the Wedding."

"What? How many people are you planning on inviting?" Brown asked.

"You guys and a few friends, we want a very small wedding." I told Brown.

"Then why do you want to use an arena in LA." Brown asked.

"Umm It's were we first met."

"Mitchie…" He whined. "You meant here in Chicago. Oh, Mitch I don't know if I…" He started to say apologetically.

"Can you please try?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll do my best." He caved.

"Tha…" I fell on the floor before I could finish. I laughed at myself.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked his finger holding my chin to look at me. He looked so concerned.

"Yeah… I'm Fine." I choked out through my laughter.

Shane started to laugh. "You are so clumsy."

"Yeah, but you like it cause you get to make fun of me."

"That is so true." He kissed my head and then lifted me up and sat down with me in his lap.

"Thank you, Brown."

He laughed. "You are so worth anything you could ever want Mitchie."

I was turning bright red and I knew Shane knew by the way he was laughing into my ear. I slapped his chest. "Stop it."

"Sorry I can't help it you're just too adorable." He started to tickle my sides and I squirmed in his arms.

"Shane, stop!" I laughed/screamed.

"**"

"Fine I will, but only if you kiss me." I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me and kissed my nose. "Better?" She asked.

"Much." I said kissing her lips quickly, before turning back to our family.

"Okay you two don't make us separate you guys, we all know exactly how that never works out." Demise said making not only Mitchie blush, but me too.

"Hey, they have to learn to be separated for a bit because they can't be around each other for twenty four hours before the wedding." Nick said.

"Who said we were doing that?" Mitchie asked him.

"Yeah, cause' we're not doing that." I agreed with her.

"Oh, yes you two are going to do that." Both Denise and Connie looked sternly at us.

"What? Why?" Both Mitchie and I whined.

"Because it's tradition and that's one tradition we are not breaking." Connie told us.

"Fine, I'll just have to deal with it." Mitchie said sadness in her voice and on her face.

"Don't even try it baby girl. It is only one night and then you never have to spend another night apart. Okay?"

"Okay." Mitchie said defeated. "I guess I'll live." She looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that baby. It's not me you have to convince. I don't want to leave you either." I kissed her softly before cradling her to me once again. "But one night won't kill us." I tried not to sound upset about it, but by the way she looked at me I knew she could hear the disappointment.

"Shane?" She asked playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah." I ran my hand through her hair.

"I want to go to the back yard and take a nap on the porch, please." She said leaning heavily on to me and her voice wavers.

She's falling asleep on me. "Sure baby." I look up at everyone. "I'm going to take her upstairs; she's falling asleep."

"Shane, go ahead and stay with her." Steve said.

"Thank you, for letting me into your family and approving of us and for letting me marry her." I thanked him sincerely.

"I should be thanking you. You made my baby girl stronger and more independent, and I thank you for that, Shane." Steve said as he looked at his daughter who was asleep by that time. "You've done more for us then we could ever repay you for."

"I don't want anything. Actually, I just want one thing, Mitchie." I told him truthfully.

He smiled and laughed chuckled. "I know and I am so glad that it's you Shane. I couldn't have given her to anyone else."

"We love you Shane. You were like a son to me the moment I met you." Connie said and kissed my head.

"Shaney." I heard behind me.

I groaned. "Connie, Steve I love you guys, but I'm sorry I can't stand your daughter."

They both laughed at me. "Go we'll take care of her, oh and so you know…" Connie's voice got quieter. "She's not really asleep; she just wanted you to herself."

I smiled at her. "I know, see you later Connie." I kissed her cheek and did the same to my mom before I said see you later to the rest of our family and headed to the porch.

"**"

"Okay, you can put me down now Shane." I told him as he shut the back door with his foot.

"I don't think so." Shane said to me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I love you." He said not convincingly.

"That's not the reason." I gave him a knowing look.

"**"

"No, but this is." I sat in the chair and set her on my lab straddling me and kissed her like I've never kissed her. I was feeling a million feelings; joy, proud, ecstatic, nervous, and passion.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her. She kissed me back hungrily and molded herself to me as much as she could. "Shane." She whispered as she pulled back to breath.

"Baby, this is the worst wait of my life. I want to be married to you so bad." I told her and kissed her again.

"I want to be married to you too. We just have to wait a few more days and then everything will be perfect." She said and kissed me.


	3. As Much Love as Physical

"Absolutely perfect." I said and put my hand in her hair and pulled her as close as I could before kissing her again.

"**"

"Alright Shane, we have to leave now." Denise said trying to separate me and Shane from our vise grip on each other.

"No, Denise. Please, can't we just forget about this tradition?" I asked clutching to Shane as if my life depended on it.

"No Mitchie; now let him go sweetie." My mom tried.

"No, I… I can't sleep without him. Please." I was begging I was sobbing into Shane's chest. He loosened his hold on me to look at me.

"Baby, you'll be fine I promise and you can still call me. There is no need for you to cry. Tomorrow will be here sooner than you think and then we'll have forever." He kissed me and I pulled him to me tighter. We pulled apart, but his forehead was on mine.

I kissed him again. "I love you so much."

He hugged me tight and spun me around. "I love you too. I need to go now, baby."

"I know; Okay go, but you better be on time tomorrow." I said seriously poking his chest.

He laughed and kissed my head before he leant over and whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't want to be."

"**"

"Come on baby girl Caitlyn and Danielle are going to keep you company tonight." Steve told her and slightly pulled her back.

"Fine." She pulled away from her dad and threw herself into my arms. "We are never doing this again, ever."

I laugh at her and kiss her head. "Never again, I promise. Now go have fun at your girls' night."

"Bye." She clutches tightly.

"See you in a few hours, love."

"I like that nickname."

"Good." I kiss her one last time before I pulled away from her. I looked back before I closed the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" My mom asked.

"No, but I'll deal." I give her a small smile.

"You and Mitchie are like nothing I have ever seen. You two are so passionate about each other. Are you sure you have kept your promise?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, we both wanted to wait for our wedding night and we both have kept that promise."

"I didn't mean to pry honey. I just wanted to know."

"I know mom and I know that at times it seems like we've broken the promise, but it's just hard for us and sometimes we don't notice how close we get with other people around." I tried to explain to her."

"**"

"I have to ask Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Ask what?" I asked her.

"I'm just saying this because I saw you and Shane on the porch the other day." I nodded for her to continue. "Have you slept with Shane?"

"He sleeps in my room every night Caity; you know that." I told her confused.

"No I mean, have you and Shane ever had sex?" She asked timidly.

"No." I told her taken back by the question. "Why would you think that?"

"You guys are all over each other. I've seen some of your kisses and they are so… passionate."

"We love each other and it's hard, but we value that promise." I told her and turned to Danielle.

"So how is everything with you and Jason? The wedding almost finished?"

"Yeah just another 3 months." Danielle said.

"I can't wait; it will be beautiful." I told her as I went off into my own world. I couldn't help but think about everything that needed to be done by tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed guys." I told them while I stood.

"What?" Danielle said.

"Yeah, Shane just left." Caitlyn said confused.

I smiled at my best friends. "The sooner I get to sleep the sooner I get married to Shane."

They laughed. "Go ahead we'll hang out down here for a while." Danielle told me.

"Yeah, go sleep Mrs. Grey." Caity told me.

"I can't wait for him to call me that." I blushed at my statement.

They laughed again. "Just a few more hours and he'll say nothing else. You do know that he can't wait to call you Mrs. Grey either?" Caity asked smiling.

"I know." I smiled at her words.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller id and my smile widened. I heard Danielle as she said, "It must be Shane."

"Shane." I practically screamed with happiness.

"**"

"Hey, baby. I had to talk to you. I miss you already." My voice I know sounded depressed, but if I was honest with myself, that's how I felt.

"I miss you so much Shane and it has only been 2 hours." She sounded as depressed as I felt.

"I know, baby. I've been trying to sleep hoping tomorrow will come faster, but I couldn't get to sleep and then I figured out why."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"You, I haven't talked to you, I haven't kissed you goodnight, and I haven't told you how much I love you." I told her.

"I know; Shane and I love you too." She whispered into the phone. "Shane, I want you to come back." I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Mitch, don't cry. I wish I could, but they're watching me like hawks. They think I'll sneak out; I would too." I tried to lighten the mood.

I heard her giggle. "I wish you could. I'm going to try to get some sleep so tomorrow will come sooner."

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much Mitch." I said quietly like I've done for a while now; when we're in her room and on the verge of sleep.

"I love you more Shaney."

I chuckle at the nickname. "That's not possible, love."

"I think you should use that nickname more than baby." She told me.

"If that's what you want then that's what you get, love. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." My voice falters as I have to say goodbye to her.

"Okay, bye." Her voice has sadness in it yet again.

"Love, don't cry; after tomorrow we'll never have to do this again." I tried to calm her.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said to me.

"Tomorrow…" I hung up and turned to my dad. "I'm never doing this again." I told him before I went upstairs and to bed.

"**"

The morning seemed like it was never going to come. I looked over at the clock at my bedside and I noticed it read 4:13. I sat up and saw the shadows of Caitlyn and Danielle on the floor. I huffed and lay down. I look back at the clock and I noticed my phone in front of it. I dialed Shane's number and hoped he was awake.

"Hello." His voice was so clear, yet the tiredness was present.

"Shane." Unlike him I was talking at a whisper, while he was talking at a normal volume.

"Mitchie, are you okay? What happened?" He asked panicked.

"Nothing, I just needed to hear your voice. I'm so sorry I woke you up; I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, Mitchie. I'm glad you called I've been up for an hour already. This is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do, love." He told me.

"I know, Shane." I sighed knowing this day was the worst, but soon was going to be the best day of my life.

"So tell me your plans for the day." He told me hoping to make the time fly by talking about the plans that would bring my dreams to life.

"I will be going to the hairdresser around six, and then I have to go and pick up the dress before heading to the arena to get ready. Of course then I will be walking down the aisle at noon." I told him. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I'll get to the church around ten and get dressed and then I'll be waiting for you at noon." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shane, we should have snuck out. We could be together right now." Well I'm just across the street at our soon to be home; I could come over." His voice was so serious.

"_**I'll meet you at the back door." I got up slowly and quietly so Caitlyn and Danielle wouldn't wake up. I walked down the stairs and found Denise on the couch. I grabbed the comforter from the floor and headed for the kitchen. I crept through the door and sat on the porch swing and pulled the blanket over my lap and zipped my sweater. I closed my eyes and hoped Shane made it out of the house without being noticed. **_

"**"

I got out of the house safely and I walked through the gate to find Mitchie on the porch swing; one foot on the ground keeping the swing in motion. Her eyes were closed and she was curled up with a blanket over her and my sweater over her tank-top. She was beautiful as she sat there peacefully. I walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey love." I said quietly.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped off the swing and into my lap. "God Shane." She nuzzled my neck. "I missed you, does that sound sad?"

"No, it's not sad, because I've missed you too." I kissed her and she kissed me back. She moaned as I pulled back. I picked her up and sat her on the swing before I sat next to her. She curled up to my side and I kissed her head.

"Never again, Shane. Promise me." Her voice shook.

"I promise. Now get some sleep, love, you sound like you need it." I ran my hand through her hair; I knew it soothed her into sleep.

"I do. I haven't slept much tonight."

"Neither have I, love, neither have I." I told her before I closed my eyes as well.

"**"

I woke up to Caitlyn, Danielle, and Denise standing in front of me.

"We can't find Mitchie." Denise told me.

"We looked everywhere inside this house." Caitlyn

"Yeah we just…"

"Connie, Denise, Caitlyn, Danielle." I heard my husband yell.

I got up and walked down the stairs to find all the boys. "Have you seen Shane?"

"You can't find Shane? We can't find Mitchie." I told my husband.

"You don't think they would sneak off somewhere do you? She took my blanket last night." Denise said.

"Has anyone checked outside?" Nate asked. We all look at him. "What, it's their spot."

We all look around and then head to the back door. I slide the door open and stopped as I saw what was in front of me.

Shane had Mitchie held to his side curled up. His head was on hers and they were both breathed deeply and looked at peace.

"We should have known." I said as I took in the scene.

Shane blinked and moved closer to Mitchie before his eyes snapped open and he stood up fast. "Oh, hey guys." He smiled sheepishly at us. He ran his hand through his hair "How's your morning going?" He asked.

"Stressful." Nick told him. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have told."

"I know, but I didn't want anyone to know." He looked down at the grown and ran his hand through his hair yet again.

"Shane, we aren't mad sweetie. We were just worried; you guys just disappeared." I hugged him.

"Okay so wake my daughter so we can get this day started." Steve told him.

"You're supposed to be upset about this whole day." Shane teased.

Steve laughed. "Well, I couldn't be any happier." He slapped Shane on the shoulder and nodded to Mitchie. "Wake her and then say bye and then we really need to get going. We are running an hour late as is."

"What?" Shane said and turned to Mitchie. He sat down at her side and ran his hand through her hair. "Mitchie, love it's time to get up now." He said quietly to her.

Mitchie cuddled closer to Shane and wrapped herself around him. Her arms wound around his waist and a leg over his lap; still curled up in the comforter. "No." She whined.

Shane laughed and wrapped her in his arms. "Yes."

"No, Shaney."

"Yes, Love." She opened one eye to look at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Everyone came to find us." He nodded to us and continued talking. Mitchie never looked our way; her eyes were on Shane. "We are an hour behind, so let's get up." He said and helped her up. "I'll see you in about 4 hours, but I have to go." He kissed her and the boys left.

"**"

I finally looked over to my mom and friends. "Don't even say it mom."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Ah uh. I know you thought this would happen."

"Yes, I did."

"Let's just get going. I'll run up and take a shower and then meet you back down here."

"Okay, hey Mitch?" Caity called before I reached the stairs.

"Yeah?" I answered curious as to why she stopped me.

She walked over to me then looked around to make sure everyone had cleared the room. She turned back to me and leaned in close. "Umm we decided not to say anything today because it's your day, but I have to tell someone and I want that someone to be you. You're like a sister to me and you're the only person I want to tell."

"Okaay, what is it? Is it bad? Are you okay?" I started to panic.

"No I'm fine it's good actually."

"Well, what is it?" I asked on my toes.

She lent in closer still and whispered in my ear. "Nate asked me to marry him last night and I said yes."

"Caity!" I screamed while I hugged her.

"We are going to take our time getting to the wedding part though it'll be sometime next year, but I had to tell you." She looked so happy; I couldn't help but smile back.

"We're going to be sister-in-laws." I said all excited.

Her smile widened. "I know how cool will that be?"

"The coolest thing ever." I laughed and hugged her again. "I have to go get ready, but I am so happy. I love you sis." I told her seriously.

"I love you too sis." She whispers back and we both had tears run down our cheeks as we laughed.

"**"

I stared out the window of the car as Steve drove while he talked to my dad. Jason was on my left and went on and on about something I didn't pay any attention to. Nate was on my right he looked happier than normal and he looked at me from out of the corner of his eye.

"Shane?" he whispered nervously.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"I asked Caity to marry me last night." He said.

I turned to him shocked. "What did she say?"

"She said yes." He smiled; it was the most sincere smile I've seen him give in a long time.

"That's great Nate. Does everyone else know?" I asked quietly.

"No, we both wanted to keep it a secret till after today. It's your and Mitchie's day, but I wanted to tell you. Caitlyn's telling Mitchie too."

"Why me Nate?"

"You're my brother and my best friend. You were the first person I wanted to tell."

"That's great I'm so excited for the two of you."

"Yeah, well me and Caity aren't like you and Mitchie." He laughed. "We're going to wait a year or so before we get married."

"Everyone's different Nate. Me and Mitchie we have to be together; it's hard to be together yet not be together. Our relationship is as much love as it is physical. You and Caity aren't. You can be away for each other for periods of time and still be good; you two make it work that way. Mitchie and I can't we can't live like that. We have to be close to each other, touching it's a different kind of relationship."

"Yeah." Nate smiled. "It's perfect."

I laughed once and smiled. "For you. Not for me; my relationship with Mitch is perfect for us like yours is for you and Caity."

"Thanks Shane, that makes me feel lodes better. I just had to tell you."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"**"

The time was finally closer and getting closer by the second. I was just an hour away from walking down the aisle to the man of my dreams. Nothing could ruin this day for me, not even my sister and grandma. Things haven't changed since she was last here. We still don't get along and my sister hasn't been home since the funeral. I invited them, but I doubt they will show and my fear is if they do show that they will try and object to the wedding. The wedding is very small, but it is located in a rather large location. The arena can hold thousands, but today it is only holding no more than fifty people. Shane and I agreed that the smaller the wedding the better. Danielle has volunteered to be the photographer, which is great cause she's really good at it and it means no leaks for Shane and I to worry about.

"Mitchie."

I jump a bit before I turn to the voice. "Oh, hey dad."

"Hey, baby girl. I wanted to talk to you." He sits next to me.

"Sure." I move over more so he can turn a bit to face me better.

"I love you and I love Shane."

"Daddy, are you trying to tell me something." I gasp teasingly. Teasing him for how he worded his words.

He chuckles. "Oh, baby girl, I'm going to miss you." He says. For the first time since he knew of the engagement he looks…sad.

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere. Shane and I are just across the street." I tell him.

"I know, but it'll be different. A good different, but a difference that I was hoping would come years from now. Don't get me wrong baby girl, Shane is the best thing that has ever happened to you, I'm just being selfish."

"I know this was fast, but our relationship is as much love as it is physical. Dad it is so hard to be around him and not be near him; holding his hand; kissing him. We have this strong relationship that's powered by our souls; it's so much more than just love. Do you understand; it's more than a piece of paper; it's the two of us giving ourselves to the other and everyone knowing it. It's about being together without having to look over our shoulders to see if it's okay to kiss each other hello or goodbye. It's about everyone knowing that we are it; no one else will ever come between us, because we're to strong together. It's about being together forever"

"Baby girl you are one extraordinary woman." He kisses my head and I feel the tear hit my cheek as he pulls back. "Believe me I know how hard it is for the two of you, you seem to have forgotten all those times I walked in on one of your little make-out sessions." He wiggles his eyebrows.

I giggle. "I love you dad."

"Love you too." He gets up and touches the door handle when I stand.

"Dad?" He turns to me and nods. "I can't thank you enough for accepting me and Shane and for letting him take me, as you say." I pause and look down. "I've never told anyone this, but I almost told him no because, I wasn't sure you would approve. My first thought was no when I saw the ring. I knew that he was the guy that would ask first; I knew you approved. He's everything to me daddy. I couldn't imagine life without him anymore." I let a few tears fall. I look up to see him loose a few too.

"He loves you like I've never seen anyone love someone before. What you have is special baby girl; I could never take that away from you. It just so happens, Shane is the easiest person to like and accept." He smiles.

"Yeah he is." I laugh and then look at him again. "He'll probably tell you the same thing when you see him next; if he hasn't already."

"I'll go test that theory." He smiles, kisses my head and opens the door. He turns back. "You're not my little girl anymore, but I think I'm okay with that." He smiles and closes the door.

"**"

I took a breath after closing the door I look down the hall and walk through the door that led me to my son-in-law.

"Shane." I say as I see him tying his tie. He turns to me and smiles.

"Steve, how's Mitch doing?"

"She's about ready to run down the aisle." I laugh as I remember the happiness I saw in my daughter's eyes and now in Shane's.

He looks at his shoes then back up at me. "I wanted to thank you again for letting me marry Mitchie. I know we're both still young; she still has a week left of high school, but I love her. I just wanted you to know that she's everything to me, I don't know what I'd do without her." He said so seriously and so truthfully I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"You and Mitchie have never been a normal couple, Shane. You two are so passionate about each other. I've never seen any man look at anyone the way you look and my baby girl. She loves you and I know you love her. I want to tell you something she told me."

"Okay." He said looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"She told me that your relationship is as much love as it is physical." I hear him chuckle.

I look at him confused. "Sorry, it's just that I told Nate that earlier."

"So you agree?" I asked.

"Yes." He looks at me confused. "Why?" he asks curious.

"Don't get offended Shane, but have you and Mitchie had sex?"

I caught him off guard. I can see by the way his eyes widen and he takes a step back. "I'm sorry." He says to me.

"Have you and Mitchie ever had sex?"

"Why does everyone think that?" He said quietly I almost didn't hear him. "No, we have not. We both wanted to keep our promise."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"My mom asked me, Caity and Dani asked Mitchie. Everyone thinks that we broke our promise a long time ago, but we haven't we wanted to wait till this day." He said staring into my eyes, testing me not to believe him.

"I believe you Shane. I know you wouldn't lie." I place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get defensive. I know why everyone thinks that. We don't notice how close we get when we're together till someone says something. It's just you all know us, yet you still think we'd go and break that promise. I won't lie to you; we have come close, but we both wanted to wait and we didn't want to disappoint any of you." He wouldn't look me in the eyes after confessing that they had indeed gotten close to breaking that promise that will soon be nothing but in the past.

"Shane, I figured as much. The way you two are I'm surprised that it hadn't already happen and I think I can speak for everyone on that." He still wouldn't look at me, but I could see his ears were a bit pink. "Don't be embarrassed Shane, I bet Mitchie was the one to bring on most of the close calls."

He chuckles, looking up at me. He nods. "She's a little minx when she wants to be." He says smiling; his face still a bit pink.

"Why Shane, I don't think I have ever seen you blush." He turns a deeper shade of red and looks down. "This is payback for Mitchie. You have teased her so much for all her blushing; it's about time you get a bit." I smile as he lifts his head to look at me again, his blush lightening.

He laughs. "I like that I can still make her blush after these last three years."

"I think you could make her blush even in fifty years, Shane." I laugh knowing how easy Mitchie can get embarrassed. "She gets embarrassed so easily."

Shane nods. "When we were at the beach I told her how the guys around us were watching her. She turned so red and grabbed my shirt to cover up. It's kind of comforting to know how she's comfortable with me, but with other people she's more self-conscious." He smiles as he remembers the day.

"And that is why I think everyone thinks that you two have been together. You two are so comfortable around each other."

"… To Be Continued…"


	4. Minx, Tease

"…Continued"

He nods before he sits down and laughs and says, "She really is nothing like what you all think she is."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused at his statement.

"She'll kill me if she knows I'm telling you this, but" He pauses and looks down again with a blush.

"Shane?" I ask him confused by his actions.

"She's not as innocent as you all think she is."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him a little bit too harsh. He looks up at me.

"I don't mean like that. She's very secure about herself when we're alone. She's a little, tease; always pushing the line. I know she's never been like that before, but she'll be the death of me if she is always going to be this…" he stopped not finding the word he so desperately wanted to find. "I know you don't want to hear any of this, but I can't really talk to my dad about it. You have probably noticed we don't talk much." I nodded. "We don't really get along, I wanted to thank you for listening to me and not judging me when I come to you about Mitchie or anything else." He looked me in the eyes as he thanked me.

"Shane you have been a part of this family since you stole Mitchie's heart. You're like a son to Connie and me. Shane we know you would never do anything Mitchie didn't want to do."

"I would never." He said so honestly that I couldn't help but believe it.

"I know you…" The door opened and my wife walked through the door tears already forming in her eyes as she smiled at Shane.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"**"

"Like you'll never believe." He stood bouncing on his heels anxiously waiting for the word go.

"Go on out Shane she'll be there before you know it." He walked up to me. "Thank you." He said softly before kissing my cheek.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you." I pat his cheek lightly before he turns and about runs out the doors.

"**"

I stand front and center on the stage as I wait for Mitchie to walk down the aisle, which is too long for my liking.

"Is it almost time?" I ask Nate for the hundredth time in the last minute.

"Chill, Shane." He tries to calm me, but I know that's not working.

I was about to glare at him when I caught white in the corner of my eye. My head whipped around to see Mitchie. Her dress was fitted from her chest to her waist, and then flared out. She had jewels around her waist just above where the dress stated to flare. Her hair was in its natural curls and was pulled to a loose bun at the side of her neck. Her make–up was light and she was smiling with unshed tears threatening to pool over. I noticed my eyes were starting to tear up also. "God, she's gorgeous."

"She is." I jumped at Nate's words forgetting it wasn't just me and Mitchie. Nate was smiling as I turned back to watch Mitchie walk towards me. Nate leaned over and said, "You did say it out loud, but don't worry I was the only one who heard."

She finally reached me; Steve kissed her cheek then placed her hand in mine. Her smile was radiant and I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you." She whispered.

I felt my smile widen and I stole a quick kiss. "Love you too."

"Shane, it's not time for that yet." I heard Steve tease.

"Sorry." I told him as I turn to Mitchie, but I turned back. "Not really." I smiled.

He smiled back before chuckling. "We are gathered here today…" that's all I remember until I heard my name. "…and Mitchie have decided to write their own vows. Shane." He gestured to me.

I cleared my throat before I smiled at Mitchie. "I never thought I could find someone that was right for me while I was in this career. You laterally knocked my world upside-down the first time I met you. I thought I knew what love was, but what I thought was love was nothing compared to what I feel for you. You have become my world and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't came into my life. I love you" The tears in her eyes fell and kept falling. I lifted my hand to her face and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled brightly at me and I returned it with just as much gusto as she had.

"Mitchie, go ahead." The pastor encouraged.

"I was never the girl who dreamt of getting married or the perfect guy. I was dragged to that concert that day. I didn't just knock your world upside-down I knocked my world upside-down as well. I had listened to girls explain love before, but I never thought that it would be this… wonderful. We have been through some really tough things and yet here we are, as strong as ever. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you too." She smiled.

I heard nothing after that till the pastor said my favorite line, "You may now kiss your bride."

I grabbed Mitchie and pulled her to me. She giggled at my joyful smile and my excitement. "I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She looked up at me and I just stared at her.

It must have been more than a minute because I heard Steve. "You can kiss her now, Shane." He laughed.

I laughed and I heard Mitchie giggle again. I caught her in mid-giggle. I kissed her like I did the day we told everyone we were getting married today. I know it was probably not the most innocent kiss but it wasn't too passionate either.

"**"

This night was ending too soon. After we finished eating, I turned to Caitlyn. I was talking with Caitlyn when I felt Shane move beside me. I turned and saw him with a microphone and he was looking at me. "It's time for speeches." He pulled me up into his arms. "You are everything I could ever want and I just want you to know how much I love you and how extremely happy it makes me to finally be able to call you my wife." Shane says never looking away from me.

I let a tear fall as I stood and kissed him. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love that I'm your wife." I tell him before I pulled his head towards mine and let my lips touch his. I can hear the clapping in the distance as I feel Shane start to pull back I tighten my grip yet he is stronger and breaks our kiss.

"Later, I promise." He whispers in my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine.

I lean into the embrace and whisper back, "I'll keep you too it."

He laughs before he turns back to our family and friends. "Nate, it's your turn."

Nate takes the microphone from Shane. Shane sits back down and I sit in his lap. I hear our family laugh at our natural seating arrangement. "When I first met Mitchie I knew we were in trouble and she hasn't let me down yet."

"Hey." I hit his arm.

He laughed. "She became my sister and she taught me how to open up. You're not just the best thing that's ever happened to Shane, but you're also the best thing that's ever happened to all of us. You didn't judge us or treat us like rock-stars you treated us like who we are. We love you sis." He kissed my head and slapped Shane's shoulder.

Shane wiped the tears away and kissed my cheek. "I love you guys too."  
Nate kissed my head again and handed the microphone to Caitlyn.

"Mitchie you are the sister I have always wanted. Shane you are the brother I never wanted." I smiled as Caitlyn giggled and I felt Shane chuckle. "But you brought out this new Mitchie; a better Mitchie. I've never seen her so happy as she is when your around. Both your families have taken me in as their own. I'm lucky to have siblings like you two; to show me how to love and open up when you know you should." She was crying, I was crying, and I'm sure mine and Shane's moms were crying to. She finished with an 'I love you guys' and then hugged me and Shane, which we returned 100%.

"Jason." Caity handed him the microphone. "We're not as close as you are with Nate, but you are my little sister, and I love you." He kisses my cheek and sits back down.

Brown came up and took the microphone from Jason. "You two don't see how much you've changed everyone around you. You have taught us all something and we keep learning from you. You both have something none of us has ever seen and we love watching to see what will come next. Love you both." He like Nate kissed my head and slapped Shane's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, time for Shane's parents." Brown said.

I could feel Shane stiffen and his arms tightened around me a bit as his dad took the microphone. "Shane, I have noticed a slight attitude change since you've met Mitchie." He said my name like it was tainted and I could hear and feel the soft growl that came from Shane. I quickly started to play with the hair at the base of his neck, calming him. I saw Denise nudge her husband, "Hope you're happy." His words didn't hold the love and happiness it should have. I gave Shane a quick kiss proving to Paul that this was forever and nothing he said or did could cause me to think twice about me and Shane.

Denise took the microphone from Paul. "Mitchie, you are everything I could ask for, for Shane. You keep him grounded and he's been my sweet Shane since he's met you. You are my daughter now and I can't express how happy I am for that fact." Shane kissed my cheek as I smiled at Denise as she came over and hugged me tightly whispering 'Thank you.' In my ear before she kissed Shane's head. "Steve, Connie." Denise said handing the microphone over to Connie.

"Mitch, you have become an amazing women and it's because of Shane. He brings out the best in you and I am so glad that he's in our lives. Shane, you have become the son we never had. You two are so perfect and we love you." I blushed at my moms' words and I feel Shane straighten and I know he's proud to be called their son.

My dad takes the microphone. He smiles at us before he takes a breath and looks at Shane. "Shane, if I could have made the perfect man for my baby girl it would be you." He turned his eyes to mine, "Baby girl, you are more yourself and relaxed around Shane and too see you so happy makes me happy. We love you both very much." He kissed Mitchie's head and lays his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Shane for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Shane smiles back. I couldn't help the giggle that left my mouth; I was just too happy. I kiss his chin and my dad chuckles along with Shane.

"All right you two it's time for your first dance as husband and wife." My dad tells.

I stood and Shane fallowed. He grabbed my hand before he led me to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him tightly. I copy his hold as I wrap my arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

The music softly fills my ears. I lean against Shane as I let him take the lead. He moves us gracefully around the dance floor. His mouth is next to my ear and I hear him breathing. He moves his lips closer to my ear. "I love you Mrs. Grey." I feel his smile on my neck as he leaves a kiss there.

"I love you too. I have been waiting for you to call me that all day." He pulls back to look me in the eyes. He smiles at the smile I know is on my lips.

"I've been waiting to call you that all my life." He said sincerely as he leaned into kiss me before he again wraps his arms around me and leads us around the dance floor again. The next song is even slower and we just sway back and forth.

"**"

I lean in and kiss her again but it is cut short by a hand on my shoulder. I turn expecting Steve, but I find my father there instead. "May I steal this girl for a moment?"

"That girl is my wife and her name is Mitchie." I told him; mad that he is talking about her in such a rude way. I feel Mitchie step to my side and her hand at the base of my neck. God, that always gets me to calm down.

"**"

"Shane, it is fine go dance with your mom or not." I say as we both laugh as she dances with Frankie. "Go dance with my mom; she doesn't have a partner right now."

He looks at me reluctance and concern in his eyes. I look back with an 'it'll be okay' look. "Fine." He kisses me and reluctantly walks over to my mom. I smile as she laughs as he spins her.

"What can I do for you Mr. Grey?" I ask standing before him with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Don't think I approve of this." He says his eyes full of fury.

"I know you don't approve, but it's not your decision to make." I tell him. He won't get to me. I promised Shane I could take him on, and the new Mitchie is finally taking her claws out.

"He needs to concentrate on his music and nothing else."

"I'm sorry maybe you didn't get the memo, but after this tour they're on brake. Sorry to take away your money maker, but that money is now going to go towards our family and our new home."

"He bought a mansion? Doesn't he know your only here for the money?"

"Our home is a three bedroom, two baths, two level home. It's no mansion. What would we need a mansion for? Sorry to disappoint, but I'm no gold digger. I'm not leaving either so get use to it… dad." I say before I turn to go back to Shane, but I turn around. "You're missing out on so much. You just can't see past the money. You have four amazing boys and you're letting them slip out of your hands. I promise I'm not a mean person; I hate conflict, but Shane is everything to me and I will fight for him, no matter the approach I have to take. Just remember if you don't fix it soon you'll never see them, me, or any of your grandchildren to come." I see the surprised look on his face. "I may only be 18, but I'm not afraid of you. Now, if you would excuse me I'd like to find my husband." I say sweetly before I walk away leaving him with his jaw on the ground.

"**"

I saw my dad's jaw drop right before Mitchie started to walk over here.

"What did he want? Are you okay?" I ask and pull her into my arms wrapping her in them.

"No offense Shane, but your dads an idiot." I chuckle at her words.

"Why did he look so surprised when you walked away?" I ask her curious now.

"I told him what he was missing out on and I let him hear it when he questioned my love for you. I also told him I wasn't afraid of him and that I'd fight for you no matter the approach needed. He seemed surprised."

"Wow Mitchie, letting the claws come out huh?"

"Yeah, and I like it." She smiles up at me and I kiss her. This kiss was cut short again, but this time it was Steve.

"It is my turn to dance with Mrs. Grey." Steve said holding his hand out for Mitchie. I saw her eyes light up as he called her Mrs. Grey and I smiled at the words.

That will never get old. I thought to myself. "Go ahead." I kissed her head and she walked to the dance floor with her dad.

"Shane." I stiffened as I heard the voice.

"Came to tell me how much of a mistake I'm making. Save it for someone who thinks it. I love her and you can't change that; no one can. She's it dad and I'm sorry you haven't seen it." I said and took a step to walk away.

"Shane I actually want to apologize and say congratulations and I hope we can try and fix what ever went wrong. She's a strong girl, Shane. I like her, she stood up for herself, for you and that's something I never thought a girl would do. She's in this for nothing, but you and that amazed me. I'd really like the chance to get to know her better and to get to know you again; if I could?"

I saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Sure dad, I'd like that. Mitchie would like that."

"**"

I look at Shane and I see the smile on his face as he watches his wife. I finally see what everyone is talking about. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything." He says not taking is eyes off of Mitchie.

"She loves you, never forget that."

"Never." He says quietly as Mitchie was running to him. She jumped into his arms and he caught her.

"I love you." I heard her say.

"Love you too." He kisses her and sets her down.

"Shane?" She says shyly looking at him.

"Yeah?" He looks at her confused.

"Could we leave soon? I really want to know where we're going and you said we had to leave by 4 and it's 3, but could we leave earlier so we can get there earlier, pleeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssse?" She pleads with Shane. I laugh at them.

"You know I can never say no to you." Shane says pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know." She winks and walks away swinging her hips more, teasing Shane.

"Minx." He yelled after her.

She turned and smiled. "Tease." She yelled back laughing.

"That girl is going to be the death of me"

"**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**" "**"


	5. I Need You

"_Shane?" She says shyly looking at him._

"_Yeah?" He looks at her confused._

"_Could we leave soon? I really want to know where we're going and you said we had to leave by 4 and it's 3, but could we leave earlier so we can get there earlier, pleeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssssse?" She pleads with Shane. I laugh at them._

"_You know I can never say no to you." Shane says pulling her in for a kiss. _

"_I know." She winks and walks away swinging her hips more, teasing Shane._

"_Minx." He yelled after her._

_She turned and smiled. "Tease." She yelled back laughing._

"_That girl is going to be the death of me"_

"****" End Recap "**"**

I placed my hand on Shane's shoulder. "You'll live, Shane. Go, have fun. I hope you two will come for dinner when you get back from…"

"Australia, I even got us a twelve hour layover in London. She's always wanted to go to those two places."

"You spoil her." I tell him.

"I do. She hates when I spend money on her, but I like to do it. She deserves anything she wants and has ever dreamt of."

"She only wants you Shane. You could be a carpenter and she would still be as crazy for you as she is now." I tell him. "She's nothing I thought she was. She's so different from all the other girls and I like her. She stands her ground, she fights for you and that's admirable." I hear Shane laugh. "What?" I asked curious as to why he's laughing.

"You think she's fearless. You should have gotten to know her at the beginning she was very shy. It took me forever to get her to say anything to me. She's a very closed person, well was. Her parents tell me all the time that I changed her. She's more independent and stronger now."

"It is you Shane. You let her be herself, you never asked anything of her. You just wanted her, not who you wanted her to be."

Shane looked at me confused. "I never wanted her to be anything but herself."

"That's my point Shane, you just wanted her."

"Yeah." He turned his head and smiled. I turned to see Mitchie almost to his side. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited, when will I know where we're going?" She asked looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Well the first stop you'll know when we land, but the other it'll be about a day."

"Shane." She groaned. "I said nothing extravagant."

"But I wanted to take you to these places, so deal with it." He said kissing her before she could retaliate.

"Fine, come on." She pulled his hand.

"Bye dad. I'll call when we get back and we can pick a day."

"Okay, have fun you two."

"**"

Mitchie stopped pulling my arm and walked over to my dad. "Thank you, we will." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I hope I can get to know you Mitchie." My dad asked her.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled and then looked back at me. "Let's go Shaney, we don't have all day."

"Shaney?" My dad questioned; is eyebrows raised and a smile on his face.

"Don't ask." I tell him and then turn to Mitchie. "Calm down Minx, jeese what's the rush?"

"I want to get there, so let's go." She says again.

"Okay, okay, let's go." We walk out of the reception and to paradise.

"**"

I sat next to Shane in the limo, but I couldn't help the need to get closer to him. For the first time we didn't have a line between us, we didn't have boundaries around us. I needed to be closer to him and I have been waiting too long for this moment to come to pass it by. Besides this is a new me, a more open me and I wanted to embrace it.

I lean out of Shane's embrace and he looks at me concerned. I don't let him get a word in as I throw myself at him. My lips are on his and this kiss is so different from all our other ones, it's rough, sweet, passionate, and inhibited. "Shane." I whimper against his lips. I know now that there was nothing stopping us; if we started we weren't going to stop.

"Mitch this is so not the place." He pants in my ear.

"Shane, take me home." I tell him. "Postpone the flight, Shane I need you." I beg. I watch as his eyes get darker. Before I can even say what was in my head, Shane had his lips on mine again, but this time there was no restraint in it. He was giving me everything and I was giving it right back. He pulls away to tell the driver of the new plan before his lips were back on mine.

"**"

The house was dark as we stumbled through the door. Once the door was closed I found myself pressed against it with Shane pressed against me too. We were really about to do this. This moment that has hunted the both of us every time we were alone was finally here and I was more than ready for it. Shane is everything to me and this is how it is suppose to be, me, Shane, and nothing else just us loving each other.


	6. If you want more chaptersread, sorry

Sorry for this, but I need to ask before I continue.

Should I make this chapter M rated or should I keep it T and put the M rated as a new story, for those who want to read it?

Let me know.

I hope to get some advice before I update, so please let me know.

Sorry again for posting an Authors Note. I know they can be annoying.

Sorry,

IMAGINE1620


	7. Honeymoon?

There will be a separate story for M rated. It will be up sometime within the next month. It'll take more time and I am hoping to have it done soon. It's the same story line and same words just M rated.

"**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**""**"

I won't lie this moment is all I thought about today, but can you blame me? She's beautiful and mine. Nothing could make me happier then I am right now. I have Mitchie pressed to our front door ready for whatever lays ahead. "Shane." I heard come from her. "Shane, please. Take me up stairs."

"I love you." That's all I could say as I look into her eyes, so full of love and lust.

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses me again. "Now, please show me."

"With pleasure." I pull away from the door and carry her up the stairs and into our beautiful room.

I lay her down and for once we give into everything that has been building up inside us.

"**"

Shane cancelled our flight. "Now that we can't go this week, you can finish school here."

"What?" I asked shocked by his request.

"It's one week, love. Just think about it. After you finish we can go on our trip for so much longer." He's bribing me into going back to the dreaded place to finish my last week with everyone else.

"Shane, you can't make me go back."

"I'll go with you, please you have to. I want you to graduate with your class, please." He begged.

I saw the look in his eyes; he wanted me to have every high school experience and to him this was a big one, ahhh. "Fine, but you have to be with me every day. No negotiating."

"Okay, I don't think I could let you leave my sight for awhile anyways." He says as he pulls me to him. I cuddle into his chest and he kisses my head. "Do you have everything you'll need for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I had Caitlyn bring my school stuff over so I could take with me on the trip in case I needed them. I think we should let our parents now the new plan.

"Tomorrow." He whispers huskily in my ear. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Shane had me pinned to the bed and I was not complaining.

"**"

I woke up to the sun streaming into the room. Mitchie was still asleep curled up to my chest, a few pieces of hair in her face that I move to look at her better. The sun seems to be attracted to her like a spotlight on the stage. Her hair looks lighter and her eyelashes form shadows on her cheeks. Her body is bare except the sheet that has bundled by her waist. Every inhale she takes her breasts brush my chest and with every exhale her breath hits my neck and sends a shiver through my nerve system. I am on edge and she hasn't even woken up yet. I can't help but to place my lips to hers and pulling her to me. She responds almost instantly and her body molds to mine. "I love you so much." I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too, Shane." She whimpers as I kiss down her neck.

"Tomorrow is school; I plan on keeping you to myself today before I have to share you again." I tell her.

"**"

He's trying to drive me crazy, I swear. I hear what he says and try to process it, but he's too big of a distraction. I push him down and straddle him. "Shane." I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah." He says breathless.

"Shut up." I kiss him before he could respond.

That's how we spend most of the day. We watched a few movies and eat, but we never once left the house.

After dinner we were on the couch watching a movie when Shane looked at me and said. "We should probably call our parents now."

"Okay, I'll call mine first." I get up and got the phone before I sat on Shane's lap. I dialed the all too familiar number and wait for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi Melissa, Is mom or dad around?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope Shane decided he couldn't take the way you look and has picked someone else."

"No, sorry." I smiled at Shane and kissed him making sure she could hear it.

"ewww, what are you two doing?" she asked horrified.

"Watching a movie." I answer.

"Melissa, leave her alone. They're married their aloud to." I heard my mom. "Hey honey, what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie. Um, Shane and I decided that I would finish this week of school and do graduation before we left for our honeymoon."

"You agreed huh." She knew me too well.

"Well, no put this means longer time where ever we're going."

I hear her laugh and Shane laughs as he listens in. "You'll be glad you don't miss your graduation one day. Tell Shane he left his car over here."

"I know I'll come get it in a bit." Shane said into the phone.

"No need, Steve can drop it off when he brings your wedding present over."

"Mom, we told you not to buy us anything." I told her.

"We didn't buy it."

"No, daddy finished the rocking chair?" I asked hopeful.

"Yep, he'll be over in the hour if that's okay with you two."

"That would be great. Thank you Mom, I love you."

"Oh honey, I love you too. We'll see you in an hour."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." I heard then shut the phone. "I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself." I tell Shane and kiss him.

"I know the feeling." He says and kisses me back. "Okay my turn."

He dials and I hear his mom. "Hello."

"**"

"Hey mom, I just called to tell you we're staying till after Mitchie's graduation."

"You convinced her." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, she'll be happy about it one day." I look up at Mitchie and pull her closer to me. She snuggled closer to me.

"You sure you want to share her so soon?" My mom was teasing me.

"Is that a good idea? Won't you be a distraction?"

"If it comes to that then we'll have to revise our decision."


	8. A Dream?

"If it comes to that then we'll have to revise our compromise." I tell her. "We are okay with this mom. Everything is finally where it's supposed to be." I kiss Mitchie's head and I know she's finally mine and I just realized that no one could tear that apart. "I love you." I say looking straight into Mitchie's eye's.

"I love you too." I hear from Mitchie's lips at the same time I hear it over the phone.

I laugh. "I was talking to Mitchie, but I love you too mom." She laughs and so does Mitchie.

"Tell her we love her and will see her soon."

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She hangs up and I do the same.

"**"

I kiss him as soon as the phone is set down. "Shane, you're everything to me."

"And you're mine." I kiss him again and I pull away looking down at the pajamas Shane and I are wearing. "We should take showers and get dressed before my parents get here."

"Okay, you go first and I'll clean the kitchen and fix the bedroom." He kisses me and letting his hand drift to the patch of skin my shirt refuses to cover.

"Shane." I warn him.

"Go." He says walking to the kitchen.

"**"

I hear the doorbell ring and I answer it. "Hey mom, dad, come on in." I moved so they could come in and my dad pulled the rocking chair in and I gasped.

"It's… beautiful." I step to touch it and it feels so smooth and I can't wait to use it. I hear footsteps behind me before Shane wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, Connie. Hey, Steve. This is great." He says touching it like I had.

"Mitchie always said she wanted one when she got married." Connie said.

"School huh." My dad said teasing me.

"Shane talked me into it." I accused.

"Did he? You won't regret it baby girl. I'm glad I get to see you graduate."

"See I told you so." Shane said into my ear.

"Yeah, yeah." I shove him so he couldn't hold me anymore.

"Hey." He complained pulling me tighter into his chest this time. He kissed my head.

I sigh as I feel so overly happy and content. "Can I sit?" I ask Shane.

He loosens his hold. "Of course, minx."

"A new nickname I see."

"The most suited." He teases back.

"Tease."

"Just sit." He laughs as I sit.

"I love it dad." I stand and hug him. "Thank you." I try to put the emotions I am feeling into those two simple words. I feel the tears start to weld in my eyes and I break the embrace and turn to Shane. I bury my face in his chest.

"Shh, what's wrong?" He asks while kissing my head desperate to stop the tears.

"Everything is perfect, like a dream and I don't want to wake up if it is just a dream." I voiced my fear.

"**"

The fear in her eyes hunted my own fears. "It's not a dream Mitchie. I promise." I tighten my arms around her hoping I could give her something that would convince her.

"Good." She slowly stops crying and turns back to her parents.

"Sorry, it's just overwhelming." She said.

Her arm around my waist tightened and she melted into my side. "Oh honey." Her mother started to say. "You two need the rest of the day to yourselves. We brought some more movies and CD's for you to enjoy." She handed them to me as Mitchie wrapped her other arm around to entwine her fingers together.

"Thank you." I tell her and look at Steve. "Thanks for bringing my car and the chair, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome it was nothing." Steve said holding the door open for his wife. My wife was still clinging to me. My wife; that will never get old. "We'll see you later?"

"See you later, Steve. Bye Connie."

"Bye, Mitchie and Shane." She waved as they walked down the street a few houses.

"A dream huh?" I ask her.

"It all just seems too good to be true." She drops her head and I pull her head to me.

I kiss her with everything in me. "If this was a dream, it wouldn't feel this real, this right. Your mine and I want you for the rest of eternity and if it means a dream fine, but this is reality and you're my everything here and in my dreams."

She jumps into my arms and kisses me hard throwing me off balance making me hit the wall. "If this is a dream I'm never waking up."

"Good cause I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, minx." We spent the night loving each other and getting ready for the next day.


	9. History

I know this is short, but I thought it was better to post this than wait a week. So here is some to hold you off till I'm done with the rest of the chapter….

"**""**""**"**""**""**""**"**""**""**""**"**""**""**""**"**""**""**""**""**"**""**I woke up early and look over to see Mitchie still asleep. The sun lit up the room making shadows from her eyelashes and her hair like a fan over the pillow. I slowly run my hand over her arm and she moved closer to me. I kissed her head as she curled to my chest. I smile as I feel her breathing change and I smile knowing she's awake. "Morning."

"Morning, how much longer do we have till I have to get up.?"

"We should get up now."

"Fine."

She takes a shower first and while she's busy I take the time to make breakfast for her and me. I cut up some fruit and make some pancakes.

I was done when she walked out of our bedroom dressed for school. "Let's eat and then I'll get ready and we can leave.

""**""**"**""

We pulled into the parking lot and I started to get worried. "What if this goes bad?" I asked.

"We'll deal with it then, but for now nothing's happened and everyone's been warned not to be obnoxious for better words."

I laugh as he tries to make me feel better. "Okay, let's just get this week over with."

"Let's go, I'm excited. I have never been to high school."

"I know come on let's get you some high school experiences." I get out of the car and Shane fallows me.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to him and wraps his arm around me. We walk into my class and squeals surround us and I burry my face into Shane's chest as he pulls me closer to him. "Everyone sit down right now." I hear my history teacher yell and every girl fallows his command. For a teacher he was blessed with looks. His dark hair and bright blue eyes shine as he turns to look at me and Shane. "Mrs. Grey." He smiles at me and Shane and I blush; it was the first time anyone but my family has called me that.

"Yes." I say quietly.

He laughs at me and looks to Shane. "Hello, I'm Mr. Fritz please have a seat."

"Thank you." Shane says politely before his arms loosen and one is left around my waist. His thumb makes circles on the skin that is exposed due to his little action. He walks me to my seat before he sits next to me.

We were paired off and because Shane isn't really a student I was paired with Tess. "Hi Shane." She batted her eyelashes at him, but he didn't seem to care.

He looked at her. "Do you have something in your eye?"

"No why?" Tess asked.

"You keep blinking."

"Oh." That is all she said.

I could feel her eyes on me as I was reading the chapter. Shane had his arm around me again and had twisted my shirt high enough for him to touch my skin. He kissed my head every once in a while. I am surprised by how none of this attention is distracting me. I am so content and relaxed that I couldn't be more focused. If he wasn't here I'd be fidgeting and anxious to get out of this place, but he has this way of completely relaxing me.

"What's it about?" I hear him whisper.

"I thought you were reading it too." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, I was watching you read it. You are far more interesting then history." He kisses my head and I smile at him.

I laugh at him though. "And they thought you would distract you. Look who's distracted now."

"Me definitely." He laughs quietly in my ear.

I laugh out loud and I get shushed by the students around me. "Sorry" I say and I feel Shane pull me tighter to his side.


	10. bullies,babysitting,a letter, & a dance

**This chapter is longer than the last. Thanks for all the views and reviews. I really appreciate the input and the encouragement. I am hoping to have the M rated one updated sometime this week, but that depends on how my schedule goes this week.**

"**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""

"See everything is fine." I tell her. She smells so good, why did I not notice it before. I shouldn't have brought up going back this last week. I'm not sure I could take it. She's so close yet so far away. I can feel her but I miss being alone with her. She's everything to me and Steve was right I'm no good at sharing.

"Shane, Shane." I blink and look up at Mitchie; her hand waving in my face.

"Yeah."

"The bell rang." She looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just your dad was right I don't share very well."

She laughed. "Shane since when do you ever share me?" She asks. I shrug. "Never, I've always been yours so stop."

"Sorry you know I can be jealous."

"Yes, I do but right now we have to go to Math."

"Yes Mrs. Grey." I whisper as I take her books and wrap an arm around her.

"I can carry those on my own." She insists.

"I know you can, but I like to spoil you so let me."

"Fine, but I get to step on that tour stage at least once."

"Deal." Her next class was just down the hall, but we stopped at her locker and traded books. "Which one is Math?"

"The pink one."

"There are two of those."

"The dark one, the silver notebook, and the black folder."

"You carry to much stuff."

"Everyone carries this much stuff."

"I know." I glance up at her as I grab her notebook and stand up. "I love you. Have I told you that today?"

She smiles her big toothy smile and I melt. "A few, but I love hearing it. I love you too." She says blushing as a teacher walks past.

I laugh at her shyness. "Come on, we don't want you to be late."

"Not for Math. I can't wait to introduce you to this teacher. Her little kids come in after school and they love you." She smiled but she looked down at her feet.

"What?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying a bit after school so they could meat you."

"For you anything." I stopped her outside the door. "All you have to do is ask and anything you want is yours."

"I don't want anything more than what I have, for now." She joked.

I laugh and pull her closer to my side. I become serious as I look at her. "This is the class where all those girls are in?"

She nods her head before replying. "Yeah."

"Let's get this over with them."

"Mrs. Anderson, this is my husband Shane, Shane this is Mrs. Anderson." Mitchie introduced me.

"It's is very nice to meet you Shane." She said; her voice hitched a bit as her eyes widened as I stood in front of her.

"You too, Mrs. Anderson." I said taking her hand she offered.

"My, my Mitchie. Okay take your seats." She said and lets us pass to the seats placed in groups around the room. Mitchie's table was full so I dragged a chair over to her desk and just sat next to her. The girl on my right kept leaning over closer to me. Every time she inched closer I inched closer to Mitchie.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked me after I was practically sharing her seat with her.

"This girl keeps moving closer to me." She looks around me to the girl who is almost sitting on his chair.

"Then move you seat over here." She points to the side of her.

"But then I'm in your way." A piece of her hair fell in her face, but before she could remove it I lifted my hand and twirled it around my finger and started to play with it.

"Shane, come on just move your seat."

"Is there a problem, Mitchie, Shane?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

I see Mitchie start to shake her head no, but I was faster. "Yes, um this girl keeps moving closer to me pushing me off my chair." I see Mitchie's eyes widen as she turns to look at me.

"Penelope, please switch seats with Caitlyn."

The girl stands and huffs as she switches with Caitlyn. "I didn't know you were in this class." I comment as she sits next to me.

"Yep, and I thought you were supposed to be in…" I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Don't even think about blurting it out. I'm keeping it a surprise till the last minute." I tell her.

"Come on Shane please." I turn to look at Mitchie.

"No, and you better not mention it. Now get back to work you too or I'm not coming back tomorrow."

"Fine." They both said before turning back to their books.

"**""**""**""**""

Shane walked me and Caity to lunch. He insisted that we stay at the table and talk and he went and got lunch. "He is spoiling you to no end." Caitlyn smiled at me as I turned my eyes from my husband to her.

"He sure tries. He's amazing."

"So I've heard." I feel my cheeks heat up at her double meaning. "Oh come off it Mitchie, we all thought that boat sailed long before your wedding." I look down as her words made me turn even redder. "I don't mean to embarrass you Mitch it's just you two are so physical that we just assumed."

"You know what they say when you assume."

"Yeah, yeah you make an ass out of you and me, but Mitch really spill."

"He's perfect. It hurt and all that stuff, but Caity he really is perfect. He made me breakfast this morning; he made sure I had everything before we left. I even think he washed my clothes for me. I mean, when was the last time the three of them did their own laundry?"

"Hey Torres." I heard the voice behind me and I tensed. I turned to face Tess.

"It's Grey."

"What is?" She asked.

"My name is Mitchie Grey."

"Oh please you pay Shaney to say all that stuff."

"She doesn't and stop calling me that." The instant she heard Shane's voice her eyes started to flutter. "I see you still have something in your eye." Shane said placing the tray on the table.

"You not eating sis. To fat for perfection." Melissa said from behind Tess.

"I hear one more thing about my wife and neither of you will be participating in graduation or the dance this weekend." I see Tess and Melissa both about to say something, but Shane beat them to it. "Don't tempt me." They leave and Shane sits next to me and pulls me into his lap. "You okay?" he asked quietly. I nod and he places me next to him, but he pulls my legs over his and one of his hands lay on my thigh making patterns. He places a pizza in front of Caitlyn. "They only had cheese."

"That's perfect thanks. Did you get any…." He places a ranch cup in front of her too.

"I know you to well Caity." He smiled at her.

She laughs. "Yeah you do. Thanks."

"No problem." He places a bagel and cream cheese in front of me and a sandwich in front of him. He kisses me on the head before he starts eating. I just watch him. He looks at me with a questioning look. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I put some cream cheese on my bagel and then lean back against Shane and start eating. He takes is hand from my thigh to bring it around me, but I stop him and entwine my fingers with his and place them back on my thigh. He looks at me concerned and I can see Caity looking at me the same. "I'm fine, really. I just wish it would stop."

"I'm afraid it may never stop. I hate that I dragged you into the spotlight. Lots of girls are going to hate you or they already do, but I want you to never forget how much I love you and all the friends you do have, okay?"

"Okay." I kiss him and smile at Caitlyn. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, what are best friends and husbands for?" Caity asked.

I laugh and we went on enjoying our lunch.

"**""**""**""**""

She was so carefree, but once we weren't alone she tensed and shied away a bit. She was practically running down the hallway as I jugged to keep up with her. She pulled me back into her math room to find her teacher and two of the cutest little kids.

The youngest had light red/orange hair that was braided in pigtails. The older one had dark red hair that was curly and laid over her shoulders. Their freckled faces and brown eyes glowed as they saw me.

"Mitchie!" they yelled and running to hug her legs. Or not; I smile as she kneels to be eye level with the two little girls.

"Kara, Kelly this is Shane." The oldest Kara and the youngest Kelly. They smile and walk over to me. I kneel like Mitchie and they hug me.

I laugh. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Can you sign these for us, please?" Kara asked.

"Sure." I take the picture she had and I looked at it. I laughed and showed Mitchie. It was of the two of us the day before our wedding. We were holding hands and just walking downtown Chicago. "I like this picture." I told the two girls. They smiled. I scribble by signature on the picture and hand it back to Kara and hold my hand out for Kelly's. It was again of me and Mitchie, but it was from of us on the cover of People and had the two of us backstage. "I remember this picture, it was the concert we held here."

"Yes, we were there." Kelly told me.

"You were, well I have something special for you two, but I left it at home so I'll bring it for you tomorrow." I said as I again scribbled my signature.

"Okay." They both said. They both look at Mitchie.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes Kelly." She said as Kelly walked into her outstretched arms.

"Will sign mine too?" She asked as she looked to the floor.

"Sure, come here Kara; I'll sign yours too." She scribbled her signature next to mine on both photos and handed them back to each girl.

"Thank you." They both said looking between Mitchie and myself.

"You're welcome." Mitchie and I said at the same time. I laughed as I hear her giggle.

"Mitchie, I was hoping you were free tomorrow night, I need a babysitter and you're the only person I could think of."

Mitchie stood and so did I. She turns to look at me I nod my head. "We'd love to watch them."

"We?"

"You haven't heard. I was sure the world knew now." I said and Mitchie elbowed me.

"Shane and I got married over the weekend." Mitchie told her.

I see her eyes go wide and she looks surprised. "I didn't know. Oh honey, if you don't want to; you don't have to."

"No, Mrs. Andrews it's really no big deal. We'll order pizza and watch movies. How does that sound girls?" I asked them.

"Yeah, please mommy." They asked.

"Only if you two don't mind."

"Please, you're talking to the two biggest kid lovers." I turn to the door and see Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Danielle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"We were going to see if you two wanted to go to dinner." Jason said.

"Sure, just give us a moment." Mitchie told him. "Oh, would you guys mind signing Kara and Kelly's pictures."

"No." They all replied and walked into the classroom and started signing the pictures the girls pulled from their bags.

"**""**""**""**""

Mitchie was a sleep next to me in the van that we all crammed into. We were finally arrived at home. Nate opened the side door. "Do you need any help?"

"Could you just grab her shoes and purse and just put them on the floor when we get inside?"

"Sure." He picked up the idem before I picked up my wife.

I kiss her cheek and head for the front door. "Crap, keys."

"Where are they?" Nate asked.

"Her purse." He looks at me hesitantly. "Just open it Nate."

"Okay." He opens it and pauses.

"What?" I ask as he moves and grabs the keys. He opens the door and closes her purse. "What?" I ask again.

"Nothing." I lay Mitchie on the couch and walk back over to Nate and take her purse. I open it and look to see what had him pause. There were a few dollars (which I tell her not to carry), a tampon (which I know she doesn't need), make-up (I wonder why she carries it), and a letter (I haven't seen this before). I notice the name and pause looking over my shoulder and then back to the letter. I open it…

Dear Mitchie,

I played nice the other night, but don't think it was real.

Shane will figure out that you are not worth his time and that

There are better girls for him. You just wait and see you may

Be his pet project, but that's all you'll ever be.

Mark my words you won't be a part of this family for much longer.

Dad

"**""**""**""**""

I open my eyes and I notice I'm in the living room. I hear a growl coming from the doorway I turn to see Shane and Nate. "How could he? He knows very well that I love her. I can't believe she didn't tell me." I hear Shane.

"Maybe she didn't want you to get upset. Shane she's trying to keep you happy." Nate tells him.

I get up slowly and I walk over to the door. "I was going to tell you, but we just got married I didn't want to ruin the happiness." I said quietly. Shane turns to look at me. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You could never… I thought he was serious, I thought we could start over. I love you and if I never talk to my dad again, fine. We never got along anyways."

"Shane I could never be the reason for…"

"You are never the reason. He should be happy for me. I found the love of my life. I found happiness and a life I'm happy to live and a life I enjoy. I wish he could just be happy for us."

"I know. I feel terrible." I felt tears start to flow.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll see you guys later." Nate said.

"Okay, bye Nate." Mitchie hugs him then turns back to my embrace.

"**""**""**""**""

I couldn't comprehend how my dad could be so horrifying. Didn't he see how much I felt for her, how much she felt. I picked Mitchie up and carried her to our room. I laid her on our bed and helped her change, before I tucked her in and I changed. I watched her till she fell asleep before I reached for the phone. I dialed my mom's number. She answered on the second ring. "Hello."

"Mom."

"Shane, what's wrong." She asked concerned.

"I found a letter in Mitchie's purse. It was from dad; it's horrible mom."

"Oh, honey. Is she okay."

"She's fine, but she's doing that 'it's my fault' thing."

"Well you know we are getting a divorce and that the company is mine, so tell her not to worry."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I feel terrible."

"Hey, don't you start now. You concentrate on that wife of yours and yourself, okay?" I could hear her smile.

"Okay." I smile and look over at Mitchie. Her eyes are open and before I could blink she was straddling me and took the phone from my hand.

"Hey, Denise."

I can hear my mom laugh. "Hey sweetie; I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but Shane doesn't whisper as quietly as he thinks." I tickle Mitchie's side as I laugh at her laughter.

"You two are something. Well you have to get up early so I'll let you get back to sleep." My mom says.

"Okay bye, Denise."

"Bye mom."

"Bye, you two." I take the phone from her and hang it up.

"You are never going to forget this night." Mitchie whispers.

"Why's that?" I ask her as she starts to kiss my neck.

"**""**""**""**""

Shane just got off the phone with the pizza place when the doorbell rings. "I got it." I yelled to him. I open the door and I see Kelly, Kara, and Mrs. Anderson. The girls run through the door and into the living room. I can see them jump onto the couch and Shane is in the middle of the two girls. They are giggling as Shane whispers something to them.

"He will be an amazing father." Mrs. Anderson said as she watched my husband with her two daughters.

I look at them and smile. "Yeah, he will be."

"Mitchie, the two of you will be amazing parents. I've never seen two people so crazy about kids."

"Thanks." I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"Don't be embarrassed. He loves you that I am sure of it."

"I know." I turn back to Mrs. Anderson.

"Well I need to go, but I'll be back in two hours." She says. "Bye girls."

"Bye mom." They both said laughing with Shane.

"Bye Shane." She said laughing.

"Bye Mrs. Anderson." He said back.

"I'll see you soon." I tell her as she leaves.

"**""**""**""**""

I went to the Kitchen to get the pizzas ready on the table. I walked back into the living room. I stopped at the doorway; Mitchie had one girl on each side her. They were hanging on to every word of the story she was telling them. I can't wait to have our own children. I never thought I would have any of this. I had a woman who loves me for me and the life I have always imagined. Mitchie turns to the door. "Dinner?" She asks.

"Yeah, come on little monsters." I chased Kara and Kelly into the kitchen; Mitchie laughing behind us.

"**""**""**""**""

I wake up to knocking. I look around and saw Mitchie, Kara, and Kelly still asleep on the floor with blankets and pillows. I got up and walk the door. Mrs. Anderson is there; she looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"No problem, we all fell asleep during the movie. Come on in and you can wake them while I wake Mitch."

"**""**""**""**""

Shane is a handsome pup and every time his he was around or mentioned Mitchie his face lit up. He adores that girl and she seems to adore him too. I fallow him into the living room and see Mitchie and my girls asleep with tons of blankets and pillows on the floor. Shane shakes Mitchie lightly and she blinks and smiles. "Hey Shaney."

"Hey Minx." He smiles at her. "Mrs. Anderson is here." She stands and bends down and picks up Kelly.

"What are doing?" I ask her.

"Taking her to your car." She said confused.

"I was going to wake them, they would want to say good bye to you two."

"okay." She brushes Kelly's hair and she wakes up.

"Mitchie." Kelly says cuddling closer to Mitchie.

"Your moms here." She says softly to her. Kelly looks around and Mitchie puts her down before Kelly runs to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

Shane did the same to Kara, before I left.

"**""**""**""**""

We were in bed and I had my back to Shane; his arms around me. "Shane." I say as I turn to look at him.

"Yeah." he says playing with my hair.

"I… umm… I want to have a baby."

"Now?" He asked calmly.

I nod and look up to see his face. "Yes."

"Okay."

My eyes widen. "Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, I want a baby as much as you do. I want a family with you and we love kids. I knew this was going to come up very soon after we got married."

"Boy or Girl?" I ask him.

"I don't care. Mitchie I can't wait." His smile is so bright I can feel his excitement as it flowed through me.

"I can't either." I say before he rolls me onto my back and he's hovering over me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Want to try now."

"Yes."

"**""**""**""**""

Graduation couldn't come fast enough. Tomorrow was never going to come. I was pacing trying to figure out what I was going to wear. Shane put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Wear this one; it's my favorite." His arms go around my waist and pull me to his chest. "Minx, relax. Everything will be fine, it's just a dance."

"I know I just… I want to look great for you." Her cheeks turn red and she looks down.

I turn her to look at her and pull her face close to mine. Her eyes are on mine. "I love you, only you. You need to stop doubting me, it hurts that you don't think I find you attractive. Have you not been here this week it takes all my self-control to not throw you against any wall and have my way with you?"

"I don't doubt you." She kisses me. "I never will I just… sometimes I feel like no one sees me for me. I want them to see what I've been trying to hide all these years and one of those is how sexy I can dress." I arch my eyebrows at her comment. "I want them to see what they missed out on and that they'll never get a chance. I have everything I want and will need right here."

"Good to hear, because you're stuck with me."I kiss her. "When can we take the first pregnancy test?" I ask her.

She looks up and smiles. "Give us another three week."

"What?" I wanted to know now.

"I want to be sure and after a month we should be able to be sure."

"Do you think everyone is going to freak out because we want a baby right away?" I voice my concern.

"Some will, but it's what we both want and they can't say anything about it." She reassures me and herself.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah." She breaths out and her breath mingles with mine and I want to kiss her.

"god, you drive me mad, Minx."

"I kind of like driving you crazy." She says and steps closer to me.

"Yeah." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shiver.

"Shane, we have to get ready for the dance."

"I know. Go get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs. Your parents and my mom should be here soon with Caitlyn and Nate soon." I tell her and leave her to get ready.

"**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""**"""**""**""**""

**Thank You again….. please review if you want to. **


	11. Getting ready

The doorbell rings and I walk over to the door and open to see Mitchie's parents.

"Connie! Steve!" I open the door wider for them to enter the house.

"Hi Shane, you look handsome; almost like you did at your wedding." Connie says hugging me.

"Thanks Mitchie should be down soon and everyone should be arriving soon." I tell them.

"Shane." I hear Mitchie yell.

"I'll be back in a minute." I walk up the stairs into our room. I see Mitchie holding her dress up looking in the mirror. "Want me to zip that for you?" I ask her.

"Yes please." She moves to hold the dress better and I zip the dress. "Thank you." She says turning around and kisses me.  
"You're welcome; your parents are here and everyone else should be here soon." I tell her.

"Okay, come on." She says picking up her shoes and taking my hand as she pulls me to the door and down the stairs.

"Mitchie you look beautiful." her dad said as she walked beside me in a short, high-wasted, white dress. She did look amazing in it and her legs in the fishnet tights and her heels she just slipped on made her legs longer.

She smiles at me and I smile back. She leans close to my ear. "You look good."

"And you look amazing as well." I pull her into a hug and kiss her head. We pull away as Nate, Caitlyn, Denise, and Paul come through the door.

"Okay pictures." Connie says and I walk to Mitchie and put my hand on her bare back.

"You're going to tease me all night aren't you?" she asks as she smiles for the camera.

"As much as you're going to tease me." I smile for her and the camera.

"True." She laughs.

"Okay we have to go." Nick says to our parents as we leave them.

I lock the door and we leave for the school.

"**""**""**""**""

We got to the school and Shane helps me out of the car and ushers me inside with his hand on my back. His hand sliding around my back to my hip makes me shiver and I give him a quick kiss before we enter the school.


End file.
